Crawling
by JustLola
Summary: Avenging his brother, by murdering his killer, Damon finds himself in a very bad situation when he finds out that there is a witness to his murder but a victim to many other crimes that had been committed to her. Can he convince his witness to keep his secret when she has a few of her own.
1. Chapter 1

**Crawling**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Angst

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

Chapter 1

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Author's notes

New Story alert. I started this off as Elena's point of view but it was much similar to what I wrote in nothing is free. So I started a fresh with this new concept for my Delena fic. This story is from Damon's point of view. I hope you enjoy it and I will update as soon as possible.

Damon's POV

Could I even get away with doing this? I mean I had the gun pointed to his temple, his eyes wide with fear. If I pull the trigger, it will be heard and the cops would be on my tail in a few minutes, what if I couldn't get away fast enough, what if I left behind evidence and they did an investigation and I am sent to jail. I can't do jail.

Why was the justice system so fucked up? I mean he gets away with a hit and run and who has to pay for it? Me, my family. I lost my brother to this fucker. All because of technicalities. I mean they are going to take someone's word over evidence. Not that they took his blood alcohol level that night. No they were paid off to keep quite. Nothing really worse than a corrupt cop taking bribes. He was so fucking drunk he couldn't even stand on his fucking feet much less get behind a wheel and drive.

My brother was still in fucking high school, he was outside stargazing because that's what he did, he lived among the stars because that's where his dreams and hopes were and this bastard comes along and hits him 60 miles per hour. I still remember the screeching tyres and the busting glass and the painful scream that I heard last.

I mean I was freshly out of high school, on my way to collage, packing up the last things in my room when it all happened. I just could not belief that it happened. My brother was so innocent, so young, he didn't deserve this. And now after 4 years of trails and court houses and investigation and shit the fucker was let go. Fucking justice system.

So I am taking justice into my own hands. I followed up on this idiot who had killed my brother. I followed him, his routine, where he went, where he lives. I remember how this idiot told the court house that he is a recovering alcoholic and that he had been sober for 5 years, as if, he even got a false sponsor to lie for him. He would go out drinking many night, sometimes even fall asleep behind the wheel before he would attempt to drive home.

I followed him tonight, I followed him right to his house and I choked him until he lost consciousness, so I tied him up to a chair. When he woke up I was standing ready with my 9mm to his temple. Ready to kill this fucking bastard. But I didn't think it through. Now my mind was overcome with doubts and what if's. Could I really do this? Could I just take someone's life like he had done?

I look into his fearful eyes, clearly he knew me, he knew who I am. Maybe I could make it look like a suicide or something. Could I maybe drown him in the bathtub? A simple stab wound to the heart? How could I not have thought this through before I came after him? I turn from him, how was I going to do this? I couldn't just leave the guy here. He would go to the police and open a case of attempted murder or some shit.

I could slit his neck… It would be quick and painless? But I wanted him to hurt. I wanted him to hurt like I did when I lost my brother, how my family had hurt. I need to get my head on straight. I need to think what to do. I walked to the kitchen placing my firearm on the counter and pull open the drawer and pull out a butcher's knife. Lucky for me I hadn't been so stupid to forget gloves.

They wouldn't find a finger print in this house even if they tried. Something in the corner of the drawer catches my eye, what is that? Why hadn't I seen this earlier? I take a closer look and frown, the edge of the corner had a hole and it seemed smaller than it should be. I pull at the little opening and wiggle it from side to side until it lifts up and a secret compartment is revealed. I push the kitchen utensils aside and onto the counter as I take a closer look at the compartment. I almost drop it when I see the contents.

Holy fucking hell was those fingers? Like real human fingers! Fucking hell! I almost yell as I place the drawer on the counter top to inspect the numerous finger in the compartment. There must have been roughly around 20 or so that was scattered in the compartment. I almost vomited in my mouth as I stare at the fingers. What the fuck was this guy doing? What had he done? That was the main question.

I take one of the fingers and inspect it, it was cut of the victim post mortem, clean direct cut. It seemed to be the ring finger and it belonged to a woman. That much I could tell. What was he doing with all these fingers? What had he done?

I look to the frame of the doorway where I know he is still tied up. This was one sick mother fucker, if he was the cause of the death of these people, and he cut of their fingers, he didn't deserve to be alive. Out of frustration I push the drawer to the floor and the fingers scatter all over the floor. If the police found him, they would find these as well. I walk back to the room the butcher's knife firmly in my hand.

I walk back towards him and he's just sitting there like he's waiting for something to happen. That he has accepted his fate and that he knew what I was going to do which only angered me more. I didn't think of what I do next and it just felt like my body was on auto pilot as I brought the knife to his neck, holding it in place as I watched him. The fear returning in his eyes.

"You sick fuck!" I yell and with the quick movement of my wrist I slice into his neck, slicing his artery as the blood start to gush out of the wound that the blade leaves. "I hope you fucking burn in hell." I threaten, this was it. He would fucking die and before anyone discover him he would rot in this hell hole that he called his house. I watched as the light left his eye and I felt overjoyed, I felt happy that I had taken his life. I just couldn't explain how I could be so joyous when killing another human being. I only knew that I had done justice. That justice had been served in some weird way.

The knife falls from my hand and hits the floor with a thud as I watch the blood pour down the massive wound to his neck. His life was dripping away each second I stood and watched. The sick feeling in the pit of my stomach I try to push away as the blood start to pool on the floor around him. As soon as the blood started to lessen around the wound and all light has left his eyes I turn from the scene in front of me.

Now it was time to make my escape. I had to leave because I waited too long. I just could not get caught. I leave the knife on the floor, I just needed to get my firearm on the kitchen counter and then I needed to sneak out of this shit hole.

I turn making my way towards the kitchen but stop. Did I just see something move? It was the air vent and I am sure as hell I saw something that moved, the light flickered again. What the hell? Was there someone else in this house? I didn't check before I came here, before I followed this piece of scum back. I take a step closer and I hear a noise. No I am not imagining this. My mind was not playing tricks on me, there was a small door of to the side that must lead to the cellar. There must have been someone following me and watching me. They must have seen what I had done. Fuck.

I move towards the door and press my ear to the wood of the door. I can hear scuffling. I can hear breathing. It's low and laboured, this person must either be struggling to breath or was sick. What was I going to do with another person? I couldn't just kill another person. But I would get caught. I would get thrown in jail. Fuck I really fucked up now.

I place my hand on the door handle, strangely enough the door was locked from the outside, it meant that he had kept this person locked up. I flick open the lock. I needed to see if I could salvage this, if I could fix this. I pull the door open and at first I see nothing, I see no one. I pull it open further and pop my head in looking from side to side. There are a bunch of steps that lead down and there is a light flickering which does not mean a good thing. Faulty wiring was always a big no-no. Better safe than sorry right?

I take a step down and still I hear nothing. But I know that I had seen something. I know it. I take a few more steps down and then something flickers at the left. I hear a grunt of pain and then she comes into view. A small cry leaves her throat as she tries to turn towards me clearly in complete pain. I stop, I don't make another move as I stare at her. She was the one that saw me murder the man. Now I needed to figure out what I was going to do because I couldn't just leave her here and I could not just kill her. What the fuck was I going to do?

She roles to her side, grunting again, her eyes close and I can see the tear's falling down her cheek. I inspect her closer, I look at her, really look at her. Her brown hair is a complete mess, hasn't been washed or brushed in days dare I say weeks. The dirt and grime sticking to her skin was like a second layer and I wonder when was the last time this girl bathed. The bruises that covered her arms and legs a sure sign that she was beaten up badly and regularly.

Who was this girl, why was she locked up in the cellar. What was this man doing to her. When I take a step closer she shrieks as she tries her best to push of off the hard ground. I watch as she stumbles and falls as she start to make her way towards me. Well rather the door and all I do is put my arm out and I grab her stopping her in her tracks. The pain shriek that left her lips made me shudder as I pull her closer to my body to restrain her and she would not let down as she struggled against me.

"Stop it!" I yell and this only made her struggle more, trying to get out of my grip, to get away from me. I push against her and she pushes of off me as I open my arms and as I anticipated she weakly falls to the floor in a little bundle, her arms instantly curling around herself as she tries to scatter away from me. I watch in fascination as she stares at me, her brown doe eyes broken.

"Please…" She whimpers and I raise my brow at her, please what? I mentally ask myself as I watch her. "I didn't mean to…" she whimpers again wiping viciously at her eyes to wipe away the tears. I don't understand what she's trying to say. I don't comprehend what's going on. All I know is that she is scared shitless, well I could say the same for myself.

"It's okay." I whisper bending down on one knee as I get level with her face but she tries desperately to scatter away yet again. I reach out a hand towards her and she just stares at me like I am some kind of monster. "It's okay…" Was I trying to convince her or myself? I am not sure at this moment.

I watch as she gulps and she's staring at my eyes, boring into them.

What happened here? Why was she even in here? Could this be related to the fingers that I found in the kitchen drawer? I look to her hands and I notice that she still has all her fingers intact. If anything was going to happen, I needed her to start talking but it doesn't seem like she would be co-operating to any of my requests. I haven't seen any one this scared… Wait I saw the same look just before I sliced the gentlemen's neck earlier. Did she think I was going to kill her? I should but that isn't the point.

When I inch closer to her she moves away. She's scared of me. "Hey, I won't hurt you." I whisper and her eyes widen, like she heard that before and it was a complete lie. I needed to figure out what was going on. Cause I knew killing this girl would not be doing justice. And I couldn't find it in myself to just take care of her. She had done nothing wrong, not that I know of so if I did do something to her I would forever feel guilty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crawling**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Angst

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

Chapter 2

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Author's notes

You guys should feel lucky that I was busy with this chapter the whole day! I am so excited about this story that I don't want to stop typing. Hope you enjoy it. Remember to Review!

Damon's POV

After several attempts to talk to the girl, I gave up and I left her in the cellar only to return an hour later with some water and food, she looked starving and dehydrated and I needed to put my gun back into the safe. When I entered the cellar she was asleep, or so I thought. She didn't move when I came closer so I took this as a good sign. I placed the water bottle and food to the side and I kneeled next to her.

She was on her side with her back currently to me. It seemed that her clothes was in terrible shape with cuts and tears scattered everywhere, the cotton a deep crimson red indicating that there was blood. I don't know if it was her blood but the amount that stained her clothes scared me. It was a lot of blood, I slowly pull the hem of the shirt and sneak a peak of her neck and shoulder, true to my suspicion, scars and wounds, clearly infected. She needed help or my previous thoughts of not murdering her would be in vain.

I take a step back and analyse the situation at hand. She needed antibiotics, she needs medical care. If she was going to life that is. I needed to get her out of this house if I wanted to provide her with the care she needed but unless she comes with me willing, which was not going to happened, I needed something, maybe a sedative to move her.

That thought was interrupted when I felt an elbow to my head, falling back on the ground as she gets to her feet, her eyes wild as she glances at me before she darts towards the door, I'm too stunned to move fast enough to catch her and she's out of the door before I am even on my feet chasing after her. I rush after her because if she gets out I am going to jail. I hear a muffled scream as I turn the corner into the room where the dead man is still tied to the seat. She looks at me tears already falling from her cheek.

I move closer to her but she darts towards the door, how the hell did she still have strength to run. The stinging pain to my jaw is soon a forgotten memory as I chase this girl, she dashes of to the kitchen and she fumbles with the door a few times before pulling it wide open and she dashes of again. This could become a really big problem if I don't catch her, I push myself to run fasted.

I want to yell to scream at her not to run but I know it will be in vain. The plots of land here don't have fences as some of the back yards lead into the woods. I exhale as I follow her deeper into the woods, knowing that if she isn't from this part of the world she would get lost instantly.

I knew, I got lost in these woods a few times when I was younger. I turn and listen as I can still here her feet hit the ground. I am so in tuned with the sounds around me that I almost forget what I am doing and why and that's when I bump into her and we both fall to the ground tumbling. I didn't even notice she had stopped or why. I just know that we are now on the ground.

I look to her, but her eyes are focused on something else. "Hey why did you do that!?" I ask as I grab a hold of her arm and I soon regret it as she yells out in pain. I loosen my grip on her and almost force her to look at me. "Are you even listening?" I ask my attention completely on her now. Her eyes bore into mine, the fear evident as she stares at me, tears making their way down her cheek.

She opens her mouth once… twice but nothing comes out. An awful smell fills my senses, with my other arm I try to cover my nose but it doesn't help because I look like a fool as we both sit there staring at each other.

"Well?" I ask serious now. She looks from me to the other side before raising her hand and pointing of into the distance. What was she pointing to? I turn and I instantly know why my senses are filled with the smell of death because in the direction the girl is pointing there are countless bodies of woman scattered. Some already decomposed, others brutally mishandled. That was enough as I removed my hand from the girl and right there I emptied my stomach's content.

It just didn't want to stop, I couldn't make it stop. What surprised me the most was the gir,l she was just sitting there her eyes glued to the corpses. I didn't have a strong stomach and I wondered how she was stomaching this. I think we were both caught by surprised, I didn't expect to find this or to find her.

"I know her…" the girl muttered and then she turned from the scene in front of her and she curled into a small ball, arms securely around her chest, eyes shut. What the fuck was going on.

"We need to get out of here." I say once I have myself under control. She doesn't move, she only opens her eyes and stares at me. I slowly move my hand towards her but she moves away. "Please we need to go." I almost plead but she refuses to move. Is this what would have happened to her if I didn't find her? Is this what my brother's killer had done, was this linked to the fingers in the kitchen? It soon dawns on me that this girl might think that I was part of this that this is what I was going to do to her.

I needed to gain her trust somehow, make her belief that I was not the one who had done this to her and I was not part of this.

"You're going to kill me like them right?" she asked, I sighed because that was exactly what I was thinking was going to happen. I shake my head from side to side. Indicating that I was not going to do what she thought.

"No," I reply and I reach out with my hand to her. She doesn't take it, she just stares at me. "I'm not here to kill you." I say as calmly as I can.

"You killed that other guy." She replied and I furrow my brows. Yes I did kill that fucker but I wasn't going to kill her. But I could see how this looks to her. I mean I killed her captor and then I chase her all the way out here to where we find corpses, what is it supposed to look like.

"Yeah, but I'm not here to kill you. I promise." I plead but she still didn't move. How was I going to get this girl out of here? How was I going to get her to trust me when her trust in the world has been shattered by the asshole who had done this to her. "Look…" I pause for a few seconds and move a bit closer. "My name is Damon Salvatore, and I promise not to hurt you, I just want to get out of here. And belief me I want you to get out of here as well. Just let me take you to a safe place?" I say and I am truly sincere as I look in to her eyes.

I don't know if she caved or what her reasons are what so ever but she nodded her head, still refusing to take my hand as she moves. I'm grateful that she's moving because I can't get up fast enough, when she stammers to her feet she still has a firm grip around her torso. She's shivering and I take of my jacket and hand it to her, she doesn't take it, no surprise there.

I drape it over her shoulders and it looks like she's drowning in it but I know that at least she's covered and that she's warm. I glance behind us one last time. I would have to call this in, I needed to, these woman, lying here, they had to be someone's daughter, mother maybe, thou none of them looked older then myself, they could have been someone's sister or even girlfriend, fiancé? No woman deserved this, just lying in the woods to rot. I lightly place my arm around the girl as I turn from the scene and I start to lead her towards where my car was waiting, I would need to go back to the house, ensure that there are no traces that we were ever there.

The girl would take in a deep breath as soon as I would touch her and I made sure never to touch her or put pressure on her. I needed her to trust me or I would end up in jail if she ever told anyone and I needed to prevent that from ever happening. She took small and slow steps but eventually we got to my car. I opened the door and let her slide into the passenger side. I let her close the door and I moved around to the driver's side and very carefully opened the door, I didn't want another elbow against my jaw. We drove in complete silence and at some point I thought that I was driving alone but every once in a while I could hear her, she was having trouble breathing.

As the light of the passing lamps flickered into the car, I could not help but think what had happened to this girl, what had that man done to her. I knew he beat her that was evident. I could clearly see the bruises. But what else had he done. And what did she mean when she said that she knew one of the bodies that we had seen.

I needed to make some conversation with her, the silence was killing me and it would still be a good 20 minutes till we reached my home. "You said you knew one of the…" I didn't know how to say this but I saw out of the corner of my eye as she looked at me.

"She was a friend of mine…" she whispered, clearly thinking about the words she chose as she phrased the sentence.

"A friend…?" I ask as I turn into the right lane, I had to take the next right turn at the robot.

"Yes." I struggled to hear her reply.

"You aren't from around here?" I ask and I can see her nod her head, which means that she might have been here on vacation with friends or family, and then something must have happened. "What happened?" I asked hoping that the girl would open up.

She didn't, she didn't even utter a word as she just sat there staring of into the distance. I was going to get nowhere with her. She wasn't going to tell me anything. I sigh and it seems that she notices.

"I'm going to take you to my apartment, where you can get cleaned up and eat something…" I say and as expected there was no reply or comment or any acknowledgement. But I knew this was the right thing to do. I needed to help her, in a small way. Maybe it's just to make sure she doesn't go to the police and tell them that I killed someone, yet the same man was involved in murdering a number of other woman, and this girl would have ended up the same way if I didn't do what I did.

When we arrived at my apartment I lead her from the underground garage to the elevator which I saw she didn't want to enter but she sucked it up, I could see she didn't want to be in any confined space. The ride up to the seventh floor was slower than usual and she got more jittery as we got closer and closer to our destination.

Once the elevator stopped and we moved towards my front door she was a bit calmer, maybe she doesn't like small confined places or she dislikes the elevator. I would never know. I opened the door and I patiently waited for her to walk in. When she was inside I closed the door but I didn't lock it. I made my way towards the kitchen and placed the keys on the counter. I saw how she watched me. But it didn't bother me because I needed to get back to that house and clean up after ourselves.

"The bathroom is down the hall, second door on the left, there are fresh towels and soap and everything you might need…" What else could she possibly need to freshen up? I turn to the fridge opening it and looking at the contents. There was left over pizza and Chinese and there were fresh fruit and juice, she could help herself right? "If you're finished, you can help yourself to anything in the kitchen to eat."

She looks at me, her eyes still broken beyond repair. I almost felt broken just by looking at her. "Pain killers?" she asked and I turn my head to the side not sure if it was a question, or a request or just a sentence. But I nod my head slowly, she might really be in pain from the beating she had received.

"I don't have any but I'll bring some when I come back." I say and she goes rigged again, I can see her shaking underneath my jacket that she has now wrapped around her small frame like a shield.

"You're leaving?" she asks and for some reason I expected her to already know. Maybe it was common sense to me but here I am, a complete stranger that most likely saved her live, drove her to his place and now I'm leaving her to fend for herself.

"I need to go back… Clean evidence…" I half explain, she pulls her lip into her mouth and she bits it as she stares at me. "If the police find the guy I killed, and they eventually will they will search the house and I need to remove any and all evidence that we were there." I say and she nods her head.

"And me?" she asks and I just give her a lopsided smile.

"You will stay here, bathe, freshen up, eat something, maybe rest until I'm back?" I try, her eyes flicker to the door and then back to me. "Please stay until I come back?" I plea. I watch her closely as she looks towards the keys that is placed on the kitchen counter and I know she's having an internal fight with herself whether she should stay or leave. "I'll leave the apartment keys here for you okay." Hopefully that would put her at ease.

"Okay," she whisper and I almost release a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Will you bring back pain killers?" she asks and I just turn my head to the side, grinning like a complete idiot.

"Sure." With that I move slowly to the counter because fast movements made her jumpy and I didn't want that. I didn't want any of that. I take my car keys and place the apartment keys back down on the counter as I slowly make my way towards the door.

As soon as the door was closed behind me I rushed to my car, my cell phone to my ear. I needed help, and he answered on the second ring.

"What's up Damon?" I sigh in relief as I take the stairs, two at a time.

"Ric, I saw something in the woods that I think you need to see." Ric was one of my best friends. I mean really best friends. He was also working at the Police Station. I needed to tell him about the woman in the woods. But I needed to keep the girl in my apartment a secret. They could not know about her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Crawling**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Angst

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

Chapter 3

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Author's notes

Hey! New Chapter alert! Thanks to the guests, jairem and widowelena for the reviews! I am super excited to post this chapter. Do here's a bit more of Damons internal battles and how he had met Ric. Yeah Ric, he just has to be the best friend because I just can separate them. And Yes readers this is a DE. I only focus on DE. I hope you guys like the new instalment and remember to review! 3 You guess are awesome!

Damon's POV

I went back to the house all the while speaking to Ric on what I had found after 'I almost lost a friends dog' and so on, I explained to him what I had witnessed, the countless body's all forgotten in the woods where no one ever goes. Ric was still busy at a crime scene and would still take a while before he could check it out, giving me just enough time to do what needed to be done. Erase all and any traces of myself and the girl. Ric continued on how horrifying it was and that he needed to finish up to get over there. My request to remain anonymous was granted as he said that I did not have to worry about a thing.

I had become quit close to Ric. He was my best friend. Well my only one, but he didn't need to know that since I lied about losing a friends dog. With all the court dates and visits to police stations I got to know him. One day as we waited to enter the court we sat next to each other. I was over exhausted and frustrated beyond the point that is sane. And he, Ric had made his first ever arrest back then and he was bringing his suspect to court.

He was overly excited and I was beyond irritated. But he just started talking to me and the more he spoke the more I got to know this rookie. After that day I saw him more and more around the court and the police station. But when the court struck my brothers case of the roll and he was found not to be guilty I almost lost it and Ric was the one who had held me in my place as the dick walked past me and my parents with a fucking smirk on his lips.

To say our family was broken was one thing, but we were beyond broken, not even a chance that we could be fixed as a family. My father and mother became more and more depressed until the one day she said that she just basically had enough and she couldn't do this anymore and she packed up her shit and left… She left me and my father to fend for ourselves, soon I had to fend for myself, my father had become ill and he died a couple of mouth later of lung cancer.

It was hard for me, I mean my mom left, dad died and here I was burying yet another family, mom nowhere in sight. I almost lost myself as well, but thankful for Ric he held me together and that night one of our many drinking sessions started and it became a habit and that habit became a friendship that I value dearly. He kept me sane, he just didn't prevent me from taking my revenge against the fucker who single handily ruined my whole life.

Ric didn't know my obsession with the tall dark haired man that now laid dead, well he was in a seated position. He didn't know the great length I went to know this man's routine, to follow him and observe him. Ric would never suspect me thou. I was his best friend and showed no interest in anything but my friendship to him and my dedication to my job.

The only thing now was the girl in my apartment. She was the only thing connecting me to the murder. What was I going to do with her? I didn't even know who she was or what her story was. I should maybe snoop around while Ric investigates. I'm sure I recall that she said that she recognized one of the dead girls as a friend. I could ask Ric to look into that.

I know she wouldn't tell me jack shit, she already told me that much without really talking. I can still see her frightened eyes in the back of my mind. She was bruised and beaten and scared shitless. What had this man done to her? Why this I feel the need to protect her, to take care of her. This was just fucking strange all together. The way she looked at me as I was about to leave, like I was leaving her for the wolves. She would never trust me, this man had scarred her for life. Sick bastard.

At least there was no one else that he could hit while drunk out of his fucking mind. Or another girl that would end up in the middle of the woods, dead and forgotten to all but the people who loved them. It made me wonder if the girl had someone, if she had parents out there looking for her.

My phone rings and I pull it out of my pocket after I scrubbed the cellar floor with bleach. I look at the screen, it's Ric. "Hey." I greet putting the phone between my shoulder and my ear as I continue cleaning up around the cellar.

"Damon! This is a fucking mother-load!" Ric almost yells into my ear and I have to push the phone from my ear or I risked turning deaf. "There are a fuck load of bodies down here!" Ric indicated and I flinch, I didn't want to be reminded. An image of the girl popped into my mind and I shudder at the thought that she could have been one of them.

"How many?" I ask trying to humour my friend.

"I don't know, fucking a lot, I recognise like two from missing persons reports but that's about it." Missing reports… So they had gone missing without a trace and there was someone out there looking for them, there was someone looking for the girl at my apartment. U just knew it. There might be a chance that this can all be linked to me once again. Fuck.

"That's fucked up. You getting the station out there now?" I ask.

"On their way, but let me bolt I need to put my thinking cap on and bust this bitch." What a way with word Ric, that was surely inappropriate given the situation he was currently in.

"Yeah bud, talk to later, shout if you need anything." I say and I disconnect the phone without a second thought. I look at the place around me and the floors are scrubbed and any trace that might have been left was now gone. I needed to get out of here. As soon as possible. I gather everything and ensure that nothing is left behind before I take one last look at this hell hole.

I would burn this fucking place down if I could. I pass the kitchen the fingers of the now found dead girls still scattered all over the floor where I had left them. Fucking sick asshole. Before I leave the last thing I do is grab the abandoned painkillers in his bathroom counter. The girl had asked for these. Plus no one would notice that this is missing right?

I had cleaned the knife handle, I had ensured that his death looked like a suicide and belief me it looked authentic from where I stood, glancing in his cold eyes one last time before leaving the house, leaving behind my past, my hate and resentment, all the hatred I had felt for the past five or so years.

I head home this time slower than usual, what would I come back home to… Would the girl have run away or was she waiting for me in the shadows before she killed me. That was the two most prominent thoughts running through my head. What was I going to do with the girl?

I needed to think of something and fast. I couldn't just wait and see right? With everything there was a 50 / 50 chance and I did not like the odds one bit. I needed to silence my problem and she was the problem. But I didn't know how, and killing was not an option. Maybe if I just spoke to her, if I explained to her why I had done it, why I had killed the man, she would surely understand right? I mean look what he did to her and to the countless other woman now being inspected by Ric at the morticians office.

Fuck I don't know. I don't even know what to think at this rate. I rake my hand into my hair, it's too slick and oily. I should wash it soon. It might be from all the sweating I had done today. I was dirty and was in need of a shower A.S.A.P. But I can only think of something else for so long before my mind wonders back to the girl and what I was going to do.

I parked my car when I got to my apartment and very slowly looked over the car, any and all traced that today had happened was gone, the only trace left was the doe eyed girl. I nod my head in approval and lock my car before heading up. Pushing my hands into my pocket I make my way up to my floor using the stairs. The box of painkillers safely in my hands. Glad that I remembered it.

When I reach my door I look from side to side. Do I just open the door and go into my own house. Did she lock it after I left? I frown at the wooden frame. I pull my hand out of my pocket and lightly knock on the door and there is silence. Had she left? Or just disappeared? I hear shuffling. Wait she was still here. I hear a bit more shuffling and it's getting closer and closer to the door.

"It's me Damon Salvatore." I half whisper hoping that she heard me loud and clear. There is silence again. I wonder what she's doing in there, was it just her inside or was she maybe in trouble. I knock again lightly. "I brought painkillers." I whisper into the door and I must look like a fucking idiot whispering into the door of my apartment.

There is a click and I know it's the lock of the door and then I hear shuffling again moving further away. "Come in." I hear her soft voice and it's hoarse. I gulp not sure why I am this nervous as I place my hand on the knob and I turn it, pushing the door ever so lightly open. I slip into my apartment and close the door locking it again behind me. I felt a bit paranoid.

I turn around slowly, no quick movement around her. And as my eyes meet her I am shocked. I'm awestricken by the beauty of the girl that's standing about 5 feet away from me but soon my eyes land on her hands and what she's pointing towards me.

My own 9mm pointed right at me and I think the blood drained right from my face as I stared at the girl. See there's that trust issue I spoke about earlier.

"Hey…" I say pulling my other hand from my pocket, the box of pills still clutched within my hand as I raise both hands in the air in surrender. Her eyes harder as they meet mine. Dark brown piercing me, my soul as she watched my ever move.

"Just a precaution." There's that hoarse voice again and I wonder why she's doing this. And even if I did something would she shoot at me.

"I promise I won't hurt you, or come near you. I swear." I sound desperate as I stare into her eyes and they soften for half a second.

"I can't trust you. Why would you even have this?" She says as she notions to the firearm in her hands.

"Just give me a chance to explain?" I plead but I don't move. I'm too scared that she might pull the trigger and I end up dead.

For a moment it seems like she's thinking. Like she's contemplating whether to hear me out or not, her resolve isn't that good as she lowers the firearm to her side and I take in a deep breath. She takes a breath and pulls her hair from her face and just places it behind her eyes on her left side.

Her eyes all wide and scared as she stares at me. I haven't noticed this before but her beauty is uncanny. She's a breath taking girl. All the grime, dirt and blood now washed from her olive skin. Bruises and cuts scattered the part of her body that I could see, the rest of her slim frame hidden behind the oversized T-shirt and the pair of short she's wearing and I presume that she had stolen them from my closet and that might be where she got the firearm.

She takes a step towards me, she's shaking and I wonder if she is cold or whether she is afraid. She takes another step towards me and when she's about two feet away she reaches her open hand out to me. I take in a deep breath slowly bringing down my hand from there position in the air. I look to my side and notice that I am still clutching the box with pain killers and I extend my hand towards her hand and place the box in her hand careful not to touch her or anything.

She takes the box and looks at the instructions on the side slowly ready it. Her left hand still holding the firearm firmly, finger on the trigger. She sighs in relief as she turns her back on me and makes her way to the kitchen. I'm not sure whether I am allowed to move or anything for a matter of fact. I hold my position at the front door and I watch her closely.

She places the 9mm on the counter and she turns towards the counter with the glasses, taking one and filling it with water. She eyes me suspiciously before taking two of the tables and washing them down with the water. I watch her and I don't even try to move, I didn't want that firearm pointed to me, ever again.

I exhales and this grabs her attention and her eyes dart over to me. She had full control of this whole situation and I was too scared to make a move. "Okay, explain." She says softly. I just slowly move and push my hands back in my pocket. Even thou I had a lot of explaining to do I just couldn't do it without a little compromise from her side.

"I promise to tell you everything and anything you want to know as long as you answer some of my questions to." I try, her breathing picks up and her eyes dart towards the firearm again. But she gulps nodding her head as she adjusts the oversized shirt.

"Okay." Came her soft voice but she wasn't letting up and it seemed that I was going to explain my whole story while standing in front of my door. I didn't have any other option. So I started and I explained about the accident with my brother and the investigation and court houses and just about everything that was. I explained how I had observed him and how I planned to kill him up to the part where I slit his throat. She remain quite through the whole ordeal, her eyes never strayed from mine as I spoke.

"You see when I fetched the knife in the kitchen I found the drawer with the fingers." I indicate and she just slowly nods her head but not really thrusting my words.

"So you weren't there to take care of me?" she asks and I'm a bit surprised and confused not sure what she meant by that. I turn my head sideways because confusion always looks beter sideways. And she raises a brow at me and makes an imitation of a firearm with her hand and point it to her head.

She thought I was going to kill her? Wait, why the fuck would she think that. "No! I didn't even know that there was another person in the house! I swear. I was so shaken up when I found you." I say the words blurting out of my mouth because of how nervous I was.

"So you killed this guy because he killed your brother and got away with it?" she asks and I just nod my head.

"I never knew about the fingers, or the bodies or you… I promise." I was desperately pleading to this girl to believe me, to trust me. "But I feel that me murdering him was justified, now more than ever." And that's how I really felt because if I didn't kill that man tonight I would never have found this girl, alive that is.

"Why would you say that?" She asked frowning somewhat.

"Well," I stop not sure how to say this to her. "He won't be hurting anyone else ever again, you included." I say and I think I saw a twitch of a smile that graced her lips but her expression turns grave once again and this worried me. "What's wrong…" I ask and she looks down and I can hear her sniff, the next thing I know she's wiping at her eyes and she crying violently, her small frame shaking uncontrollable. I want to move to her to place an arm around her and promise her that this nightmare is now over, that she's okay.

"He…" she stopped as another violent sob rack through her body.

"He's not coming back." I try to sound reassuring.

"He wasn't the only one…" she whispered and I think I just got the wind kicked out of my gut when her words sink in… There was more than one person that had done this to her, to the other girls…


	4. Chapter 4

**Crawling**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Angst

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

Chapter 4

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Author's notes

New Chapter! Thanks to everyone and their reviews! I absolutely love them and the follows. You guys are really amazing! So in the last chapter the bodies were discovered and Elena told Damon there had been more than one person that had done this to her. This chapter gets a bit dark and we finally find out who the friend was and that she recognized and what happened well partly any way. I warn you it's not graphical but it's bad. I hope you guys enjoy the update and remember to review! Love you guys!

Damon's POV

Of two things I was sure, one was that there was more than one asshole that did this to the girl that was currently curled up in my apartment and secondly I would not allow them to come anywhere near her ever again. One way or another. I was going to protect this girl even if my life depended on in.

After the revelation that there were more of these monsters out there she had started to cry uncontrollably, like she was reliving what had happened to her. She was in so much pain and heartache that I couldn't ask her any more questions, I couldn't ask her anything. I knew I just needed to give her space. And that's just what I did. I told her that she should get a good night's rest and that she could sleep in my room. She didn't even say something she just grabbed a hold of the firearm on the counter and she walked towards my room without saying another word.

I didn't try and stop her when she took the firearm, nor did I try to stop her when I heard her lock my bedroom door. I understand that she was afraid and scared and she still didn't trust me at all. But what could I do? I didn't do anything yet to earn her trust. All I had done was kill a man in front of her which she now knew why.

I waited a while before I made my way towards the couch and I sat down. There was so many questions running through my mind at the moment and the main one was, who was this girl. Yes I still didn't know, I was unsure. I would have to ask Ric for help, to look at the missing files to see if there was a report for those doe brown eyes. I didn't sleep much, and the bit that I sleep was haunted by nightmares. My guilt had finally caught up with me. Taking a humans life, it sent me on a guilt trip of hell and nothing I said or did justified me killing him.

The girl did leave my room twice, once to go to the bathroom and the second time to check up on me and to get some water. Those pain killers might have given her cotton mouth. I remained completely still like I was asleep even thou I wasn't. I was up and about earlier than expected, I even tried, well attempted to make breakfast. I wasn't much of a cook.

I made beacon, eggs and some toast and placed it on the kitchen counter. She would find it if and when she woke up. I left a little note to the side that indicated that I had a few errands to run and that I would be back by 11:00. That would be fine right? I did leave her alone last night and it went well so I had no problem leaving her now.

After I eat my breakfast I had a quick shower and got dressed in some new clothes. I needed to burn these fucking clothes as soon as possible. I brushed my teeth and put on some body spray. I left the key in the door like I did the previous night and off I went to my buddy Ric who was sure to help me in some direction, right? I got into my car and drove as fast as I could to the police station.

I turn a few times and soon I am driving through the front gate to the station and I park in an idiot constable's parking bay. He would get over it like he always does. I get out and lock my car, not even the police station was safe anymore, they stole Ric's I-pad right out of his car the other day. Bastards.

I enter the station greeting every one as I go, I was a regular at the station. And no I didn't get arrested all the time. I helped Ric with investigations and so one, sometimes two brains are better than one. I make my way to his office and as usual the door is wide open and he is bent over a shit load of dockets.

"Ric." I greet walking straight to the chair in front of his desk. He looks up from the docket that currently has his interest. He looks like shit and like he hasn't slept all night, much like myself.

"Hey Damon! Fuck you should see the shit we got last night. It just goes on and on and on." He indicates as he tosses me the docket well more like dockets. And everywhere I look there are faces of dead woman looking back at me. Those lifeless eyes looking back at me. I almost throw up but I try to contain myself. Ric is over his head as he scrambles around and soon he pushes his computer screen to face me. "We found about 27 bodies all together last night. They are still busy with some of the autopsies."

I nod my head franticly as I go through the pictures of the numbers of girls, there was one girl that the girl in my apartment knew, they were friends, she said that much. I look and I look until I find the one she had pointed out, the dark haired girl. And then I see her, she wasn't much older than then the girl. I point the picture towards Ric and he looks up from his screen.

"Yes that is one of our identified missing girls, Bonnie Bennet." He indicates as he goes to the pictures of the girls that has had been reported missing for the past 5 years.

"That's a shame, any clues so far as to how the girls were chosen?" I ask taking a closer look at the picture on the computer. She was truly a beautiful girl, not any older than 17 maybe 18.

"The girls were abducted in two's so far, you see here," he points to two blonde that laid next to each other, they could have been sisters even twins. "It's always in pairs, it seems to be. Each girl has been reported missing. But there is a problem." He goes quite as he searches for the picture of Bonnie Bennet again.

"And the problem is?" I ask as I take a closer look at Ric, his forehead in a deep frown.

"This girl," he says as he points to the dark haired girl. "She was the last one that had been killed or that's what the autopsy said. But we can't seem to find the girl that was with her." Ric moves from the picture to the computer screen and a picture pops up. A picture of a girl that was currently in my bed sleeping. Or so I hoped.

"Elena Gilbert." I read out and finally I could place a name to the face.

"Elena Gilbert and her friend Bonnie Bennet went down to Texas with their cheerleading team to compete in the National Cheerleading Competition or the NCC. They were abducted one night at their hotel and they were not found since." Ric states as I look over the profile of the girl in her bright red cheerleading suit smiling at me like she didn't have a problem in the world. "That was about 3 months ago. The school, their parents and the NCC all set out search parties but nothing was found." Ric indicates as he pushes the files towards me.

I open the missing file of the two girls, how could someone just take them and torture them, beat them and not give a shit. They even killed the dark haired girl. Who in their right mind would do such a thing. I trace my hand over the picture of Elena, she was so young, so innocent that it broke my heart. She was just 18 years old, 17 at the time she was kidnapped.

"Any thought of where she might be?" I ask curious to what he might have found out.

"No, I don't even know if she's still alive. But we did find a pair of footprints that lead to a nearby house. Detective Forbes went to check it out." Ric says and I just think I shat myself. Those belonged to me and Elena, and they lead to that fucking monsters house. That meant that they would only find him sooner than later.

"Fuck Ric, this is just fucking mind blowing. What else did you find or don't I really want to know?" I ask not sure if I even wanted to know.

"This was one sick mother fucker Damon. And the thing is. I'm not even sure if it was just one person that did this." I knew the monster was one sick mother fucker, Elena was living and breathing proof of this. "We did a few autopsies and we found the woman well girls, they range between the ages of 16 to 20, they were beaten and tortures, and raped and …" My mind shut of completely when that last word leaves his mouth.

The girl curled up in my bed was through hell, how could people do that? How can a person condone to beating a woman much less take her against her will. This made me feel a lot better for killing that fucking monster. My guilt would not haunt me about this sick mother fucker anymore. What he had done to Elena was unacceptable.

"Damon… are you listening?" Ric asked and I snap back to reality.

"What were you saying?" I say shaking my head from side to side all this information was overwhelming.

"I said, 4 different samples of semen was found in each and every girl and they matched all the bodies." All blood drained from my face as I looked towards Ric. 4 different samples, which would mean there were 4 men, 4 men that had done this to poor innocent defenceless girls. I grounded my teeth together and brought my fist down on Ric's desk.

"Fucking sick fuckers!" I yell out and I'm sure the people outside of Ric's office could hear me and I couldn't give a flying fuck. Ric looked up from the desk that I just punched and his eyes went wide. He had never seen me like this before. I was beyond livid at this stage.

"Detective Saltzman, come in. Detective Saltzman come in." It's his police radio blasting from the other side of the desk and we both look towards it.

"This is Detective Saltzman." He replies into the radio and we patiently wait for the reply from the other side.

"This is Detective Forbes, I followed up on the footsteps, it lead to 469 Maple Avenue. The house belongs to a Mason Lockwood." If this could not get more complicating by the minute. First they are looking for Elena now they are at my brother's murder's house and they are bound to find him dead.

"Continue Detectives Forbes." Ric talks into the radio but it doesn't seem that Ric has put two and two together yet that this is the man that killed my brother.

"We are now going to enter the house, it seems that no one is home. I'll call you later with feedback." Detective Forbes says into the radio. I'm not sure if my heart is beating or if it's just beating faintly. I need to pull myself together or he will suspect something and I don't need Detective Saltzman investigating my suspicious behaviour just yet.

I grab a copy of the missing person's report of Elena and I hide it in my pants pocket. I would need to show her this. To show her that there was someone looking for her. That she was not alone. But how could I send her back, she would tell the police what I had done. My heart sinks.

I look to the docket, at any indication that we might have left anything behind except the footprints, and to my surprise there was nothing that could indicate that we were there, no other evidence. I look at the investigation dairy and I start to read what Ric has found up to so far except what he has already told me.

I come to the second page of the investigation dairy and my eyes go wide. Each girls, ring finger were cut of post mortem. I know if Detective Forbes entered that house she would not only find the body of Mason Lockwood but the missing fingers as well.

"Ric I need to go, I'm sorry but I just can't stay, this is making me a bit sick." I say pushing the docket back towards him. I couldn't stay and wait for anything. I needed to go, I needed to get back to my apartment where Elena was.

"Are you okay Damon? You look pale." Ric is about to stand but I stop him with the showing of my hands.

"I'm okay. I just need to go!" I say a bit harshly as I raise from my seat and before he could say anything else I am out of the door bumping into yet another Detectives that I know.

"Shit, look where you go bro." Detective Enzo says and I just nod my head.

"Sorry Enzo, I need to go." I say a bit more franticly as I pass him and rush towards my car. Once in the confines of my car I take a deep breath, why was everything so complicated? Why does it have to be this way? I mean I didn't want this to happen. I never wanted any of this to ever happen.

I pull out the missing persons print out of Elena and I look at the picture of her smiling face, eyes bright as she stares back at me. The people who had done this to her must pay for what they had done to her, they stole the light that was inside of her. I only knew the story from what Ric had told me but I needed her to tell me what they did and if what Ric said was true.

If I could get my hands on them then I would kill them as well without a second thought. I would kill each and every one of them just to know that they would never hurt another girl in their life ever again. It made me sick, truly sick. I couldn't believe this.

I take a deep breath, I need to calm myself and I needed to focus on what I was going to do now. I'm sure as soon as Caroline, I mean Detectives Forbes enter that house she will find the dead body and she will find the fingers and she will give feedback to Alaric, and one thing will lead to another. I was fucked and I tried so hard to make sure that they wouldn't know that it was me.

Fuck.

I started up my car and I slowly started to make my way towards my apartment. I needed to talk to Elena, I needed to make her understand that I did this for the greater good. I just needed her to understand, even if the police found out that I had killed Mason Lockwood I just needed Elena Gilbert to understand.

I got to the apartment and I started to make my way up the stairs with the printed missing persons report safely in my hand. I can't explain how scared I actually was. Not only to confront her with the truth but for others to know the truth as well. I lightly knocked on the door and I patiently waited for her to unlock the door. There's silence but somehow I know that she's in there and that she's listening. She needs to make sure that I am here.

"It's me Damon Salvatore." I half whisper and I know she can hear me, she heard me last time. It wasn't even a few seconds later and the lock clicks and to my surprise she throws open the door, her eyes wide with worry and a hint of fear as she stares at me. "What's wrong?" I ask, now I am clearly worried about her.

She just stares at me before she takes a few steps back and I take this as an opportunity to move into my apartment, closing the door behind me, which a flick of my wrist I lock the door, something about knowing there were more than one person involved made me a bit paranoid, so I would rather be save then sorry.

She just stares at me before she dashes towards the kitchen counter, it seems that I might have interrupted her breakfast. "I'm sorry if I interrupted you." I say as I slowly walk towards my couch and take a seat, she doesn't even bat an eyelash as she slowly eats. It's like I didn't even say anything at all.

I would wait until she has finished her breakfast until I speak, or question her. But I needed answers to my questions today, now. I patiently wait until she finishes everything in her plate and then she looks towards me. "Where did you go?" she softly asks. I look towards her and I extend my hand with the missing persons report in my hand. She stares at me but she doesn't seem sure as she looks at the piece of paper in my hand. "What's that?" she asks.

I'm not sure if I should stand up and take the piece of paper to her or if she would come and fetch it, I'm not even sure if she still has my firearm with her, if she was pointing it towards me under the table where I could not see. When she doesn't make an effort to move I slowly stand up and I move towards her my hand reaching out to her with the piece of paper.

"I'm trying to figure out what's going on." I reply, she raises a brow at me. As soon as I am in reach she carefully takes the piece of paper and she turns it the right side up, all blood fades from her cheeks as she gasps and her other hand rises to cover her mouth as she stares at the piece of paper in shock. "I called my friend last night, he works for the police and I told him about the bodies we came across." She raises her eyes towards mine and I know what she wants to ask. "I didn't tell him about the house or the guy that held you captive. I didn't tell him about you." I say and her eyes just go wide.

"You… you told the police?" she asked and she almost seems frightened.

"I didn't tell him anything about you, I swear. I just told him I was out walking a friend's dog, the dog got of the leash and ran into the woods and that's when I found the bodies. I couldn't just leave all those girls there, they have family and friends looking for them, they need closure." I say but her breathing is erratic as she stares at me not taking her eyes off of me. "I told him to keep my name out of it as well. No one will ever know we found the bodies or that you are with me." I say trying my best to stay calm, she needed me to be calm at this moment.

"But what if they find the dead man and all the blood and everything in the cellar of that house!?" she franticly asks and I get why she's so worried. I truly understand but it won't help getting worked up about it.

"I cleaned the cellar. They will only find a guy who might have committed suicide." I say, I can see her breathing starting to calm down as she removes her hand from her mouth and she looks down to the paper in her hands. Her hair wasn't as shiny and her eyes didn't have that light in them that they had in the picture. She looked paler then she had in the picture, even thinned which was not a good sign, she looked under fed but clean. She looked better then how I found her yesterday.

"That's where you were last night?" she asked and I nodded my head in confirmation. "And this?" she asks pointing to the piece of paper in her hand.

"I went to my friend to find out anything I could. Sorry but you weren't really talking and I didn't know what to do," I say pulling my shoulders up because I know that she still won't understand. She'll keep on questioning me on why I do things and for what reason. "Elena.." I say and her eyes flies up to meet mine. Did I just overstep my boundaries with her?

"What?" she asks like she acknowledges that I had called her name but not in a way that she wants to know why I called her on her name.

"I told you my whole story, I need you to tell me what happened." I say and she just tilts her head to the side.

"Seeing that you already know so much about me why should I tell you?" she asks and I understand why she's so resistant and she doesn't want to help me but I needed to know and I needed to understand before I could make her understand.

"What I know is that you and your friend were abducted on your way towards the NCC. What I know is your friends' story that she had been tortured and raped and beaten and when all the fun and games were over they killed her and dumped her in the woods. And that would have happened to you to but I killed the guy before he could kill you. Now I need to know what happened to you. I need to know who did this." I say and I am trying to be calm and patient as I rant to her but this only seems to frighten her more as she takes a step back because I know I hit home with all my words. "Tell me how many were there?" I ask and she just shakes her head from side to side.

"I can't…" She starts and I need her to open up to me I need her to tell me what happened. Even thou I knew there were four men I needed to hear it from her mouth, and with her help we needed to identify these men and we needed to capture them. Put them where they belong.

"Why can't you? I'm on your side, I want to help you." I say and her eyes soften when she hears this.

"Why?" she asks.

"Because the people who did this to you needs to pay whether they rot in jail or I slit each and every one of their throats, what they did is pretty fucked up and they need to pay." I say.

"How can I trust you?" and I feel a bit taken aback by her question.

"Have I given you any reason not to trust me?" I know I raised a valid point there.

"No." she replies and I give her a lopsided smile almost winking at her but I stop myself.

"Then let me help you." I say almost pleading to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Crawling**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Angst

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

* * *

Chapter 5

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Author's notes

New chapter Alert! Guys here is the long awaited Chapter 5. I hope you guys love this. I took some time to really think on how I wanted this chapter and how the story evolved. I just want to thank all the people that read the previous chapter and that left me a review! You guys are the best! So here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

Damon's POV

It took some time and some convincing but I finally did convince her that I wanted to help her, I explained to her why I went to Ric and who Ric was. She said that she would tell me everything that she thought I needed to know when she felt right. She was still reluctant in trusting me but we would get there. I told her exactly what I had found out at the police station.

Right now we were sitting at the counter in the kitchen, she was opposite from me and she was staring at the picture of herself on the missing persons report. "If the police knows I'm alive, they'll know, they'll find me again." She almost whispers as she lightly touches her face.

"I know that's why I didn't tell Ric about you." I reply playing with my phone turning it from side to side.

"But now the other's know that they found the bodies and one is missing, they'll still know I'm alive and come looking for me." Elena says, fear evident in her voice and that made me worry because why didn't I think of that? Fuck sometimes I really did feel stupid.

"What do you want to do about that?" I ask and her eyes fall to mine again, those doe eyes that keep haunting me.

"What do you think?" she asks and this is the first time that she asks me what I think is the best to do.

"Well Ric is the investigating officer, I'm sure I…we can talk to him and sort something out." Her eyes go wide at this suggestion.

"Does he know that you killed a man?" She asked. I'm not sure if I should tell her, but I know that if he knew he would lock me up for sure.

"No, he can't know." I say my eyes falling to the counter yet again.

"So what do we tell him?" she enquires and this is a sure indication that she concurs with the plan to involve Ric, to what extend I'm not sure.

"I was out walking my friends dog, he got off the leach and when I found him in the woods, I not only found the bodies but you as well? I wasn't sure what to do so I took you to my apartment?" I ask and she nods her head up and down like she's approving my plan. Would this work? Would Ric fall for it?

But the real question was, was Elena going to do it? Would she do it? And what if we involved Ric, what would he do to ensure her safety. I think that the best plan was to first figure out who the rest of the men were. If Elena would tell me that much.

I look to her again but she still looks like that broken girl I found yesterday, still so scared and frightened. I didn't want to push her into anything before she wasn't ready. I couldn't do that she had gone through more than enough. Maybe she just needed time as well. "Do you want to do this?" I ask and her eyes start to water up again and I know she's not ready for this. Any of this.

"No…." she says as she starts crying and the tears just run down her cheeks like a waterfall. I place my hand on one of hers and I lightly squeeze it, she's completely frozen to my touch and I might as well guessed why. I was such an idiot how could I forget that those men had taken her against her will, if a man never touched her again it would be too soon and I remove my hand instantly. "Don't!" She almost yells grabbing at me hand and pulling it to her, in the process pulling me up and towards her.

She stepped closer and wraps my hand around her as she sobbed into my chest. I'm not sure whether I should pat her back or place my other hand around her, but I knew my mother always rubbed my back in soothing circles when I was sad or afraid or scared. So that's what I did and I rubbed her back very softly, those scares that I saw still fresh in my mind and on her skin.

"I'm scared." She whispers into my chest and she continues to cry. I just let her cry because what else was there for me to do?

"I know. I'm sorry." I whisper wrapping my other arm around her small frame as well and she didn't push me away or anything, she just stood there in my embrace crying. And it broke my heart. "I won't let anyone hurt you. Ever again. I promise you Elena." I whisper. And this was a promise that I would stick to, if I found these men then I would kill them. I swear to God that I would kill these fuckers for hurting this sweet innocent little girl. I continued to rub her back soothingly as she cried into my chest and I was quite surprised that she didn't pull away yet, but this could not last.

As if on key my phone starts ringing and we both look towards the phone that was on the counter. She chances a glance towards me and I just give her a supportive smiles as I remove one hand from her small frame, I move the other giving her space, so if she wanted to move away I would not stop her. But she doesn't move, not even an inch.

I reach for my phone, its Ric, well I did expect his call. I slide my finger over the screen and press the speaker button as I place it back on the counter. She might as well hear what I was going to hear. I knew that he would tell me that they found Mason Lockwood dead in his house.

"Hey Ric." I greet and Elena just raises a brow to me.

"Damon you won't fucking belief it! I mean this shit just gets creepier by the minute." Ric barks into his receiver. Elena almost shrieks as she moves underneath my arm like she's looking for a shield, something to protect her. I place my hand lightly on her back and at this she totally freezes, I would need to look at the wounds on her back. Well if she let me that is.

"What's going on Ric?" I ask.

"Fuck man, so Caroline went to that house where the footprints lead to, we got there and it's the house of Mason Lockwood, and he basically slit his own neck." At this I half smile but hide it because I don't want Elena to think I am some sick bastard who enjoys killing people. "That's not all, she found fingers, like a fuck-ton full. They are positively linked to the bodies. We have forensic on the scene now. We're still looking for the last girl." Elena remain frozen as she listens to Ric speaking.

"What if one of the other men took her?" I ask and I am trying to play coy, trying to hide the fact that she was right here next to me. Her arm around my waist tightens. "I mean Ric, what if she's alive and this gets on the news, what if she is out there, the other men will find her and …" I could not continue my sentence.

"You have a point. Fuck. I just wish I could find her safe and sound." His voice goes quiet, the sincerity in it almost breaking my heart as he spoke. "Caroline suspects foul play, but I think it's suicide. But good ridden to bad rubbish." Ric says and he seems happy about the death of the scumbag.

"Yeah Ric, I hope she's safe to." I reply not wanting to mention anything about the man I had coldheartedly killed in front of the girl in question.

There is a pause and not one of us says anything. I'm really not sure what to say and I think Ric is just so into this investigation that he can't say anything else. I finally spoke and I told him that I needed to go. And that I would speak to him a bit later. As soon as he dropped the phone I looked to Elena and she's still just standing there.

"Elena?" I ask, she slowly looks up and her eyes watery. "It's okay." I say stroking my hand over her back and she flinches. She moans, and it's not a good moan, she's in pain. "Elena are you in pain?" She motionlessly nods her head and finally she lets go of me as she pulls back and she violently rubs her eyes to rid herself of the tears that have yet to fall.

I look around trying to find the small box of pain killers I had brought to her, it's on one of the counters. I should really take her to a doctor but what would I say? What if they asked questions and I just could not answer them. Would Elena even allow me to take her to a doctor or hospital or a clinic? I move over to the counter and grab the box opening it up throwing the last strip of pain tablets on the counter. She looks towards me, the water works are finally under control, or at least somewhat.

"Pain killer?" I ask and she eyes me, yes I understand that she does not trust me yet but I just wanted to help.

"Two please?" she asks and I nod my head popping the tablets into my hand and then I hand them to her, she reaches out her small hand and I let the two pain killers fall into her palm. I turn around once again and I grab a glass, pouring it full with water and I hand it towards her again. "These make me feel sleepy." She whispers taking the glass from me and she gulps down the tablets with the water.

"You are welcome to use my room and my bed." I say. Well she already used it so I wouldn't be surprised. She places the glass on the counter and disappears into my room, closing the door behind her. I presume that she locked the door as well but I would not test it to see.

What was I going to do? Everything is just so fucking messed up at this moment and I just can't comprehend anything. I believe that if I wanted more information on Elena I would have to speak to Ric or at least get a good look at his docket. I hope that in some way she would be fine, that this, or the conversation that I had with Ric would not affect her trust in me. I hope he got the hint as well.

I plop down on my couch and grab at the remote control, I had nothing else to really do so watching some TV to get my mind of off everything was currently my best option. I switch on the television and the screen comes to life. At first I'm not sure what I am looking at, at this moment. I know it's the news channel and I know the person speaking to the camera, it's Detective Lorenzo or otherwise known as Enzo.

"It would seem that we had a serial killer on our hands, but after preliminary investigation it was found that the suspect has committed suicide…" At the bottom of the screen it is screaming that the suspect in question was Mason Lockwood. My eyes went wide when I saw this. Next to the rotating text was a picture of the man in question. "…27 of his victims have been found by one of our top investigators, all the while these victims have been reported as missing, currently there is still one victim that we still need to find…" A picture of Elena pops up, the one and only picture that is on the missing persons report.

This made her a sure target for anyone to see and report to the police and then the other men would find her, I am sure that they were watching this as well, and that this news feed has been on a loop since they found the bodies. Enzo continued to talk about the search parties that will be put in place and that if anyone had any information they should contact him or Alaric Saltzman.

I could not understand why they should contact him, this was clearly Ric's case. I just had this really strange feeling that I got from Enzo and I really could not explain what it was or why I felt it. It was a bit strange on why he would want to involve himself in such an investigation when he specializes in House robberies.

If they found Elena, what would happened? What if the police found Elena? Would they keep her safe? Would they advertise her survival and then she would fall target again when the other men came back for her? Would they investigate her case and look into the other men who had done this? I was very sceptical about the police but I knew that Ric would keep her safety in his best interests.

What if the other men found Elena? Would they kidnap her and torture her again? Would they ensure her silence by killing her and the people that she knew? I was one of those people now. And that set me in direct line of fire which I would take gladly because they would have to get through me to get to her. All this thinking was making my head hurt and I know I didn't get a lot of sleep last night so I did what was best and I closed my eyes for a few minutes.

Banging, banging against my door, that's what woke me up. I sat up quickly looking from side to side. There was no one in the living room, and the banging was coming from my door. Who the hell would come over? Well I suspected that it could and would be Ric.

I look at the television and the small clock on the side of the screen reads 16:46. Did I really sleep the whole day? I rise from the couch and move towards the door, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I give one glance towards my room and the door is still closed. She must still be sleeping but she won't be for long if the person continues to bang on my door.

I unlock the door and throw it open. And there in all his glory is Ric, the man of the hour, in his left hand he's holding a six pack of beers and in his other hand, Chinese. "Hey Damon, it took you long enough to answer the fucking door." Ric says as he pushes past me and walks towards the kitchen. He just puts everything on the counter and he grabs two beers before putting the rest in the fridge.

"Hey, I was sleeping okay?" I say closing the door behind him and I walk over to him, taking the beer that he hands to me. "So, Chinese tonight?" I ask as I eye the packets. There was more then we usually eat, which was good, then I could give some to Elena after Ric left, I just hoped that she would not barge into the living room yielding my 9mm. It was a big scary possibility okay?

"Yeah, the past 24 hours have just been hectic, like you have no idea! And now Enzo is trying to take over my case but the Capt told him to piss of. He just wants to close the case, but I know there are more than 1 suspect involved, and this investigation can't just be closed, we still need to find the last victim." He rushes out in one breath, taking a seat at the counter. I just take a sip of my beer and I start plating up.

"Any luck on …" I almost said her name but I stopped myself before the words even left my lips. "… on the last victim?" I ask and Ric sighs, it means that he had nothing as of yet.

"I hope to God that she is alive Damon, that poor girl has been through hell already. I did some back ground digging on her." He says and I continue to plate up, I'm a bit frightened that she might be on the other side of the door listening to our every word and overhear the conversation, but I needed the information as well, maybe it would unlock something about her captors. Maybe it would give me a clue. "She and her friend Bonnie Bennet was part of the cheerleading squad from somewhere in Miami and then basically they just disappeared. Then I dug a bit further, she lost her parents some years ago and Miss Bennet's parents were fostering her." Fuck me, that really is bad.

"How did the parents pass?" I ask a bit softer as I take out an additional plate and start to serve food in it, Ric not even noticing it.

"You will shit yourself if I tell you." Ric says taking another sip from his beer.

"Just tell me." I say grabbing at the cutlery.

"Drunken driver, with the name of Mason Lockwood…" my face fell, had her parents suffered the same fate as my younger brother? What could be the coincidence? I mean it just could not be. "And I belief Mason Lockwood was the prime suspect in the drunk and driving case of your brother as well." Ric puts that out there and I am not sure how I should react, or what I should do, I did not want to give myself away, I look up at him but he is already clearly thinking of something else as well.

"Is that just coincidence? I mean surely we don't all have him in common?" I ask a bit unsure if my voice sounded shaky.

"I think it's totally different and nothing is a coincidence." Ric says as I push a plate towards him and he doesn't even say something he just starts eating. "But you can't rule it out." Ric finishes and at this I look at him and his eyes meet mine, thou I know he's not serious it makes me really nervous.

I take the third plate in my hand, placing it in the microwave, I would warm it up a bit later for Elena if Ric left. I grab my plate and take a seat opposite him as I slowly eat. If I didn't eat slowly then I would choke. How was I going to get out of this? I had no idea. But we ate in silence, not even mentioning another word, there was no getting in between Ric and his food when he was eating thou.

I nervously glanced at Ric and then down at my plate then at my bed room door, you know that feeling when you don't want something to happen and it happens and you can't do anything about it. Well I had that feeling and it just didn't want to go away, it kept on lingering in the air like an unwanted fly.

I think I almost choked when my door opened and a very confused looking Elena stumbled to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Ric looked at me and then at the back of the girl, well if you knew it was Elena you would recognize her but her hair was everywhere and just pointing in every which way hiding most of her face, her small frame was hidden by an oversized shirt and was she wearing one of my boxers again? Her legs looked a bit skinny but smooth, I should check if she used one of my razors.

Ric looks back at me and then at his food, half chewed almost falls from his mouth as he stares at me, and I know what he's thinking right now. And he was so wrong and I was so screwed.

"Buddy! Why didn't you tell me you had a lady friend over, I mean I would never have barged in like this if I knew you were getting some action." Ric says as he looks at me and I swear that I am fucking blushing like a primary school girl. "Bout time you got laid." Okay did my best friend just say that as well? What the fuck? I mean seriously. "And she looks hot, couldn't really see the face but she's rocking your boxers." How the fuck did he even know it's mine?

I rise from the stool at the counter and turn towards the microwave. "Yeah, it slipped my mind." I say awkwardly.

"Is this the friend who's dog you were walking?" he asked and I glance back at him as he wiggles his brows at me.

"No." I say a bit agitated about this whole situation, fuck it was irritating and in a way I knew it was bound to happen because things like this always happens to me but I take the plate out of the microwave with a fork as I start to make my way towards the bathroom door hoping to catch her before she walks out and Ric sees who she really is.

I stop right outside the bathroom door and I know if she opens the door he won't be able to see her. I wait, and I wait, and then the toilet is flushed and then the taps of the basin is turned on. I glance towards Ric and he is straining his neck while he is trying to look at me.

"What?" I half mumble and he just smiles at me, giving me a thumbs up.

"Why so shy? Never seen a girl in the bathroom before?" he whispers back and I just shake my head at him, if he only knew what was really going on, then he would understand.

The taps is switched of and I know she must now be drying her hands as she turns to the door and she slowly walks towards it. I watch as the door knob turns and then the door is slowly being pulled open. I make sure that the plate with food is in clear view as I smile at her. How not to look suspicious right? At first she stops and she squints at me. Maybe trying to adjust her vision. Then both eyes open and she looks down at the plate that I am holding.

"You got food?" she asks and I know she still doesn't know that Ric is here but I hope she catches on.

"No my friend Ric popped in and brought food, he's still here… I really didn't know that he would be coming over." I say and her eyes go wide because she knows the name and she knows where he's from. And at this moment she was not ready for that and nor was I.

"Tell him thanks," she says, I step to the side as she takes the plate and moves back into my room without being recognized, thank God. I turn towards him as she steps into the room the door slightly a jar. I can see her eyes are wide with worry and she's nervous and I feel terrible that I am the cause but I really didn't know that Ric would come over.

"Sorry." I mouth towards her and she just gives me a nervous smile before closing the door again. I sigh because this was nerve wrecking. I turn back around and Ric just seems to continue eating. Was he watching us while I was turned around, is that why Elena had been so nervous?

I walk back over to him and he just has this shit eating grin on his face. "She's not very social… I like it." Ric indicates and I give out a chuckle, if he only knew.

"Yeah, I didn't expect you and well she wants to keep this quiet for now." What was 'this' that I was referring to? And I just could not believe that I was lying to my friend. I know it was in Elena's best interest but it wasn't in Ric's, I knew how he hated being lied to. I had never met a more honest man. I mean he did everything by the book. If he knew I was keeping Elena and hiding her he would be angry but he would understand that I am doing it to protect her, but if he ever had to find out that I had killed Mason Lockwood, he would be destroyed.

I glanced towards him as he pop another piece of what I assume is meat in his mouth and he smiles at me. He would be totally destroyed if he found out. Well I would make sure that he didn't find out ever.

Our meal was quiet yet again, just the occasional comment or question from his side on the mystery girl in my bed room. I deflected each and every question with a roll of the eyes or I would mumble something that didn't really mean anything and he would just chuckle but it was nice to sit down with him and eat food that he bought, not like it happens every day, well it happened like 3 to 4 times a week but who was counting? Not me.

We finished our meals and he really respected that I just didn't want to talk about the girl that was currently held up in my bedroom, he knew I would tell him when I wanted. Ric was never really that pushy and I valued that a lot. He finished his second beer and he said his farewell, he was in serious need to sleep. And it was granted he had just had a 24 hour day and a hectic one at that.

After he left I locked the door and I cleaned the counter to the best of my ability. I put away the dishes and dropped the empty beer bottles in the trash can. I wondered if Elena was still awake or was she sleeping or maybe eating because it's been a while since she made her debut through my bedroom door.

I walk to my room and stop right outside of the door, I know she heard me but when I listen I hear nothing. I knock on the door but I don't attempt to open the door. It's still quiet. I knock again and I take a step back, there is no indication that she's even awake.

"He left, you can come out now." I say softly because I'm not sure if Ric might have the same idea and listen to us. But he wasn't like that and I was really overthinking this. I hear some fumbling and I slowly move backwards, if she was going to open the door, she was not going to want me right in her face.

With a slight turn of the knob the door is pulled open and Elena pops her head out, looking from side to side. When she is satisfied that there is no other person in the apartment she walks out, the plate of food in her one hand and in the other is the fork. I walk back towards the kitchen taking out the two remaining beers and I place them on the counter as I take a seat. She moves slowly towards the counter taking small forks full of food and eating it.

"Sorry, I really didn't know he was coming over." I say as I pop open my bottle and I gulp down a mouth full. She remains quiet as she continues to eat, slowly taking steps towards the counter. When she reaches it she takes a seat placing the plate on the counter in front of her.

"New news?" she asks, her hand snaking around the bottle of beer as she pulls it closer and slowly opens it, she gently sips at it like a sweet red wine.

"The local police station is throwing a search party for you." I say and her eyes are wide again.

"You can't let them find me!" she almost yells.

"I won't." I say trying my best to put her at ease. "I won't tell him or anyone else about you, not if you don't want me to." I say and she exhales as she takes another sip of the beer. And then it's a spoon full of noodles. "But they organized a search party. And well Ric says that Enzo…" at the name her eyes light up, she doesn't know what I am talking about so I better explain. "Enzo works with Ric at the Police station, he's trying to take the investigation from Ric and he's trying to close the case, which seems suspicious. But Ric won't let it happen, we will find the other men who did this to you…" her eyes diverted from mine and she looked to the ground. "They will pay, whether they get arrested or I get my hands on them…" She looks back at me and there is this look of uncertainty on her face.

"If we identify them… the rest… what's going to happen?" she asks.

That was a good question. "What do you mean?" I ask trying to get a bit more information from her.

"Are you going to tell you friend Ric? Then they get arrested and they get off without even a slap on the wrist because technicalities?" she asks and she sound every bit sarcastic as she looks.

"What would you rather have me do?" I ask, she pulls her lower lip into her mouth and lightly bite at it.

"You…" she stops. "We could take care of them…" she mumbles and it's almost not even audible.

"We kill them?" I ask and I am a bit surprise by her request. I knew if she said yes, I would do it in a heartbeat, without knowing the full consequences.

"I don't want anyone else ending up like me or Bonnie…" she whispers and a lone tear runs down her cheek at the mention of her friend's name. "These monsters will always stay monsters, they will never change… They will only continue. I can't live my life always looking over my shoulder scared that they will come after me." There she said it, if we did kill them, they would not be able to hurt anyone else ever again.

"You want us to kill them?" I ask repeating my question.

"Yes." She whispers, even thou I know she doesn't mean it, she doesn't want to and she would never be able to take another human being's life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Crawling**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Angst

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

* * *

Chapter 6

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Author's notes

So here is another chapter, full of twists and turns. That I hope you will enjoy. Thank you very much for all the follows and reviews. I really appreciate it, I just love to read your feedback. This makes me positive and I just want to continue on writing more and more.

Keep up the great work and continue reading my stories. Remember to review if you want! But your feedback really means a lot to me and it motivates me. Enjoy this chapter and I warn you it gets dark… I don't really understand why writers warn readers when there are abuse or drug use or other things. I mean the stories are rated M for a reason right? But heads up, if you want me to warn you then let me know.

Chapter 6

Her confession that she wanted these fuck faces dead was all that I needed, and she needed my help, she could not do this alone. We needed a well-constructed plan on how we would identify these men and how we would commit the crime without leaving any evidence or to have someone suspect us of the murders.

I knew when it came to the deed, she would not be able to do it, she would not be able to stab a man to death or shoot him, she would not be able to live with the guilt that would follow. I would do this for her, I would take on her guilt and pain. I wanted her to remain pure and innocent and guilt free.

It really took time for her to open up to me and to trust me to full extend. I mean it was really hard, we couldn't talk about what happened so I gave her time, she needed to process what was going on, what had happened. She really didn't want to be reminded but I needed to know what happened.

We had our daily routine, I would go off and be with Ric or do shopping or whatever until it was around noon before coming back to my apartment, to find her on the couch watching some television or she would be on computer trying to find the other men who had done this to her, she was really adamant on finding the assholes who had done this to her.

"Find anything?" I ask as I walk out of my bathroom and she looks up from my laptop screen long enough to shake her head from side to side.

"No, not yet." Not yet means she has not given up hope yet, which was good. She sits back and her face shows a moment of pain before it's replaced by discomfort. I still haven't checked out her back.

"You still in pain?" I ask and she nods her head, she never really admits that she's in pain but I know she is by the look on her face. "Could I maybe look at your back?" I ask and she freezes, not even moving one inch. I knew she was uncomfortable but I needed to check.

"It doesn't hurt that bad." She says and she's lying.

"Please let me just look?" I ask as I sit down next to her. She shifts her head and she looks at me, she really doesn't want to. "One look?" I ask my eyes pleading with her. She finally gives in as she places the laptop to her side and she turns her back towards me. I patiently wait for her to grasp the hem of her shirt and she starts to pull it up her small little body. In the few days she has been with me I have bought her some clothes so she could feel a bit more at ease, mostly it's oversized t-shirts and shorts and track pants or pyjama pants but she didn't mind.

Every time I walked in with a bag of clothes she gets this small smile like I just gave her a present. I was very tempted to get her a wig and take her shopping one of these days, it wasn't healthy that she was in this apartment the whole time.

She lifts the shirt slowly, I am shocked to see the black and blue bruises that cover her skin. And then there was the cuts, the infected cuts and marks that was left behind by sadistic fuckers. She pulls the top over her shoulders covering her breasts, her skin is covered with bruises and marks and cuts, most of them infected. I needed to clean them or she would get blood poisoning or something.

"Elena, there are wounds that are infected, I need to tend to them." I say but she doesn't move. This is a good sign right? I rise from the couch and I move to the bathroom taking out some disinfectant and gauze and some ointment. I grab some bandages but I doubt it I would use it. I walk back and she just eyes me from the side as I sit back down. "You okay?" I ask because I feel a bit nervous.

"Yeah." Was her only reply.

I take some gauze and I start to clean all the cuts and marks with the disinfectant. She flinches every time the gauze touches her but she remains completely still as I clean her wounds. I try not to make her more uncomfortable which I struggle with. As soon as I am happy that the wounds are cleaned I start to apply some ointment that will help heal the wounds and keep them clean. I have to apply this with my finger and every now and then my skin touches hers and she would get goose bumps.

"This will help the wounds heal." I say applying some on what seems to be a bite mark. How the hell did someone bite someone like this, unless the person was a cannibal and he was trying to eat her? "Do you have any other cuts you want me to look at?" I ask as I was about to finish up with what seems like a burn mark. Did they burn the pour girl as well? Sick fucking bastards.

"I can manage." She whispers but she remains in her position. I lightly tuck at her hem as I pull the shirt down her small frame.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." I say and she just turns her head towards me and gives me a small smile.

"It had to be done." She says as she slowly turns back to her rightful position. "But thank you Damon." She whispers and her eyes meet mine, there is so much sadness in those eyes and it breaks my heart just to look at her. "I haven't had any one take care of me in so long…It's just so hard… I'm so scared." She whispers, and this leads to full on waterworks.

I place my arm around her and I pull her to my chest. This wasn't this first time that I was consoling her, she got her of days where she just cried and cried until there weren't any tears left to cry. And she would seek comfort in my arms and I would just hold her, hold her tightly against me like nothing else really mattered. In those rare moments when she was on her most weakest, I would just be there for her.

"It's okay." I whisper into her hair, I have grown accustom to her smelling like my soaps and shampoos and I enjoyed it, too much for my liking thou.

"There was this one guy…" she starts, this was what I have been waiting for, for her to open up, for her to start talking to me, but was I really prepared for what she had to say? "He had this irritating sound he made with his teeth when he grinded on them. And I hated it so much. He would have me blind folded before he would come in…" she stuttered as she curled up against me, her chest resting on my chest.

"Elena, if this is too painful you don't have to tell me…" I say but she doesn't stop there, she just shakes her head.

"No I have to, we will never catch these fuckers if I don't open my mouth." She spit out and she grabs onto my shirt as she holds onto me. I wrap a protective arm around her, pulling the blanket from the other side of the couch and I wrap her in it. Trying to make her as comfortable as possible as she was about to open up to me. "I knew how he looked but he didn't like me looking at him. He said my eyes made him feel guilty."

Was this guy for real? He tortured and he beat this poor girl. He should feel guilty for hurting an innocent. But I knew now wasn't the time for me to raise my opinion. So I let her continue.

"So he blind folded me, and he would continuously grind his teeth. It was so bad that I just wanted to pass out or something. He would hit me with a belt, he had a collection, and this wasn't fucking fifty shade of Grey, this was just fucking sick. He would beat me and he would hit me everywhere. He would hit me so hard on my back, and on my breast… and…" she stopped hiding her face from my view.

She didn't need to finish her sentence because I knew what she was trying to say, he beat her on her private parts. How could a person, a human being do that?

"He bit me a couple of time, and he really bit hard, until he would draw blood, he would then force me to kiss him and I hated the taste of my own blood, I couldn't stomach it. And he would just laugh like a manic while I would be on the grounds couching like crazy and I would be so sick but he didn't care, he would just continue." She continued and she really had to go through hell for this to happen. I mean what the fuck was wrong with these men.

Didn't they have anything better to do with their time then to terrorise girls. I mean didn't these men have life's? Didn't they have wives and children and now here they are carrying out a sick fantasy. I swear I would hunt down this mother fucker and I would slit his throat without thinking twice.

"He would get his friends and they would laugh and joke and throw me with things, anything they could get their hands on the then they would hold me down… They would hold me down and I wouldn't be able to move and he would repeatedly force himself on me…" I always wondered if they had forced themselves on her but now it was evident. She had just said it loud and clear.

I tried my best to stay calm but it was hard knowing what they had done to her. I took in a few deep breaths and I tried to calm myself but nothing was helping. I mean what the fuck were these fucking people thinking? "I'm so sorry Elena." I whispered into her head that was pressed to my chest and I am sure as hell I could feel my heart beating out of my chest. "I am so, so sorry." I repeat myself holding her closer to me.

I can feel her tears on my chest and it pains me to put her through this again, to have her relive this. I hated myself for this as I held onto her as she silently cried into my chest. "It's not your fault." Her voice was so small it reminded me of a small child and that only made me more angry. "You saved me." She whispered and at that I completely stopped my increased breathing and my heart calmed down because it was starting to feel like it was going to pop out of my chest.

"But still Elena…." I try and she shakes her head, her hair tickling me as it moves from side to side.

"No Damon, you saved me, if it wasn't for you I would be worse of at this moment." She whispers.

"If only I did it earlier, you would never be in this situation." I say and she shifts her head so her eyes could meet mine. Even thou they are full of fear and sadness there was a small part that just screamed adoration to me.

"Everything happened the way it should, we were meant to cross paths, you were meant to be my savour." Even thou she said that and it was most likely true, it didn't feel like that. I felt like shit. I could have killed the bastard earlier but would that have helped? She had been held captive for a long period of time and they first finished with the friend before moving on to her.

"It's okay." I say and she snuggles up against me again hiding her tear stained face from my view as she tried to get her composure right again.

I just couldn't help it, I kept on thinking about what she had told me, what she had said. Suspect number two he liked grinding his teeth, he liked playing ruff and he liked hurting her and hitting her like one would hit a child. She was not a child and one did not hit a child the way he had done. Fucking bastard. Oh and he liked to bite her, it made me wonder where else he had bitten her, where on her small frame would I find more teeth marks.

The rape was just over the top, having other people hold her down and watching while doing the deed that was completely disgusting and it made me sick to my stomach. The poor girl, I could not imagine what she had been put thru by these sadistic bastards. I swear I would hunt down this fucking bastard and I would hit him and I would beat him until he begged me to stop and then I would slit his throat.

That gave me an idea thou. I look down and it seems that Elena had fallen asleep, I would not move her nor would I wake her. I just look to her side and I grab for my laptop. Pulling it closer I press on the start-up menu and I connect to my wifi.

These men knew each other. Yet when I went through Mason's house there was nothing that might indicate that he had friends much less friends that would do this.

I open my web browser, and I search Mason Lockwood, if I wanted to know the truth I needed to do some digging and searching on my own right? There are a few results but nothing that I find interesting. There were some articles about his murder, well they said it was suicide so we left it at that. I search and I search but the web is full of complete bullshit.

I log onto Facebook. Yes I have Facebook. Any normal person in this world has a Facebook account, and I mean I am in my twenties so I should have one. One I haven't updated my profile in 6 months but who gives a shit what my relationship status is or what I had for lunch yesterday or what I am currently watching or thinking or drinking.

I go to my recently search icon and the first name that pops up is Elena Gilbert and a smiling face. She must have been on my account to check out what was going on. I go to her account, there hasn't been someone that has written on her wall or posted anything in the past 5 months. Not even once. I look at her profile picture and she's this smiling teen loving life, she's wearing a cheerleading outfit and she looks so damn happy it breaks me to look down at her sleeping form.

Her cover picture is her and some dude holding hands, she might have had a boyfriend before she got kidnapped. She might have been in a relationship. I go to her profile and there isn't a lot of information, it says she was in a relationship but that ship has sailed it seems, Mr Lover-boy must have moved on when they never found her, it made me wonder how long he waited until he was barking up another girl's skirt. It made me curious so I started looking around because this is something that would upset her and that had most likely made her upset when she saw it.

I look around her profile, she looked so happy, so carefree, she didn't look like this broken person that was now curled up against my side. I open a picture of her and lover-boy. And he's tagged. Liam. He looks like a very nice guy. Maybe not, I open his profile, it was much easier stalking people now then 20 years ago. Liam wonder boy Parker. He shares his profile picture with petite little brunette with some blonde highlights. I could see similarities between her and Elena but they weren't so evident.

I need to know more about this dick. I open his about page and I start to read, still in high school, has chemistry. Oh so a jock trying to look smart. In a relationship with Vicki Donavan. Ah, since 4 months ago. This asshole didn't even wait until the missing case got cold before he gave up on Elena. I shouldn't be looking at this if she wakes up and sees that I am doing this she would be upset. Note to self-check his profile a bit more after she goes to sleep tonight. I go back to my profile and I start searching Mason Lockwood.

There are a few that I can pick and choose from but I find the one that I am looking for and I open up his page. There had to be something right? I went thought his feeds, his updates, his groups. I viewed every picture he had in his albums and there was nothing that seemed remotely strange. I started down his pictures that he was tagged in. Each picture I saw just added to my motive to kill the bastard.

And then out of nowhere there is this picture, added by a Wes Maxfield, this picture had been taken a few years ago, with the caption, "Where it all started". I end up saving the picture of the five men, the only person that was tagged was Mason and this Wes guy. So these people could have been my prime suspects. I needed to look into them.

When Elena wakes up I would show her the picture and if she confirms that these are the fuckers that did this to her I will hunt them down and I would surely kill them, one by one. I would ensure that these fuckers suffer and that they plead for their lives before I kill them. I open the picture again, I recognized Masson, he still looked like an egocentric prick. Well he was an egocentric dead prick at the moment.

There was another face that I recognized but I could not put the name to the face. He looked so familiar. Fuck I wasn't good with faces really. I go back to my profile, I have notifications, most of them are game requests. Well if someone invited me to go and play peer pong at their house I would but Farmville? No.

Since Elena came in to my life everything has been set on hold, I didn't hang out with Ric so often, well I did see him every day but we didn't go and play pool and drink. And I had a few ladies calling me to make follow up dates. I wasn't a complete robot on this road to avenge my brother. I did stuff normal people did, I went out with my friends, well friend, well I went out with Ric. I went on dates, there are ladies in this town that I like and that I like to spend time with, but most of them think that it might get serious when there is no hope at all. I am not interested in having a relationship with them, it is all about acting normal, being your own person.

I had messages on Facebook, where the woman asked me when they were seeing me again and they wanted to arrange date. Dates never lasted further then the second one. I click on the pop down menu and I have three messages. I click on the most recent one, April Young.

' ** _Hey stranger? You hiding or did you get lost? Give me a call I would love to hang out with you. XOXO April._** ' I raise my brow, it was one date now she was already giving me hugs and kissed. We didn't even kiss after I dropped her at home.

' ** _Hey, sorry for the silence. Just been busy lately. Will let you know if we can hang._** ' I send the message back, I don't even bother to look if she reads it. I move on to the next message. But it's luckily just spam and I don't have to put effort into reading it or replying to it. I sigh, I was tired and Elena sleeping on my side made me want to doze of right here next to her.

Elena was up and about as she was busy in the kitchen. I just knew that it smelled very nice. My mouth was watering as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, sitting up. There is music playing in the back ground and she looks so damn cute as the prances to the fridge taking out the milk and some cheese.

"What is the chef preparing?" I ask making it known that I have woken up and she looks at me with this shocked look on her but she starts to smile. Yeah she would always be jumpy like this but it was adorable. If we had been in a different situation I would softly get up and sneak up to her, wrap my arms lovingly around her waist as I pull her closer and assault the back on her neck and head with soft little kisses.

But we weren't in a different situation and that would freak her out totally and I would most likely get a frying pan against my head.

"Yip, hope you don't mind, I'm a bit sick of take out so I'm making pasta." She starts and I smirk at her as I rise from the couch, I didn't even wake up when she got out of my vice like grip.

"Pasta sounds good, is yours any good?" I ask moving to the counter resting my elbow on the counter top as I look at her.

"Well, I am no cook but hopefully it's edible." She replies as she starts to look at my pantry trying really hard to find the grater but she finds it and she pulls out a plate, grating the cheese as she looks into the pot. "How'd you sleep?" she asked and she gets this soft little blush on her cheeks, why on earth would she blush?

"Like a baby, you?" I ask and she diverts her eyes to look at the pot again.

"Like a rock." She replies. Did I sense a sudden change in the air? I mean she was talkative and she was even preparing food. And did I mention she swayed her hips from side to tide to the beat of the music. "You weren't uncomfortable with me sleeping on you?" she asks and still she does not look at me.

"Not at all, I love the way you cuddle closer to me when you're cold, oh and you snore." I say and she instantly turns around her face is full of horror.

"I don't snore." She exclaims and I chuckle because I am just pulling her leg and she was being so adorable.

"Yeah I know, I snore." I say as I wink at her and she starts to blush again, this time the red bypassing its previous shade. "But I really don't mind, I actually feel at ease having you close to me." I say and I really don't know why I had just said that, why did I want her to know that.

"I'll keep that in mind when you're having a tuff time sleeping." She says and she saunters back to the pot as she stirs the pasta and then the mince that is boiling in a sauce.

"Elena, when you were sleeping I found something that I want you to take a look at." I say, I can see her tense up but she doesn't turn to me she just continues to prepare the food.

"What did you find?" she asks, her voice havering a bit.

"A picture. I might have found a picture of the group of men," Her movements are becoming less and less as she stops stirring the pot completely. "If you could just look at it later and verify, then we are one step closer to getting these fuckers." I say.

"Later?" she asks as she turns towards me and she's almost pleading me.

"When you are ready. But first can I help with anything?" I say as I take a step closer and she just nods her head and smiles at me sweetly.

She points towards the pot of pasta. "Drain the pasta for me please?" she asks and how can I say no to her? I mean seriously.

I do as I am told and I take the pasta off of the stove, I quickly drain out the water and I place it to her side where she indicates I should put the pot. Then I turn around and I pull out the dishes and I start placing them on the counter as I go, the cutlery was already on the table and two candles as well. I brush it of as I set up the dishes.

I pull out some wine from the fridge because pasta and wine goes hand in hand and I grab two glasses and place them neatly next to the dishes. The wine is poured and ready for our consumption. I look at Elena and she has this shy smile on her face as she mixes in the cheese to the mince and then she stirs it. If we weren't dressed so casual and this wasn't my apartment then this kinda looked like a date.

She takes the pot with the mince and poor it into the pasta mixing it. "You want to freshen up before we eat?" I ask and she glances over her shoulder winking at me.

"Sure, would you mix this together then?" she asks in the sweetest voice. I nod my head and saunter over towards her, my hand lightly brushing her side and her arm as I take the pot from her, that smile she likes to sport showing brightly as she turn from me. I can't help but to wink at her as she disappears into my room shutting the door behind her.

I liked the dynamic between us, it felt like I was living with my girlfriend, yes there was no romance, kissing or anything of that sort. But my bathroom has been filled with all things that are girly, from soap to shampoo and deodorant, and yes in the cabinet there was a packet of tampons and lotions and anything that she might need.

I continue to stir the mince and sauce into the pasta and not only does it look mouth-watering it smells define, I just hoped that it tastes as good as it smells. I take the pot to the counter and I start to plate up, I ensure that I give myself a bit more and I make a promise to myself that even if it does not taste good I would eat everything in my plate with a smile and still tell her it's good.

I put the pot back on the stove and walk back to my side of the counter. The door to my room peeps open and Elena walks out, her hair falling down her back, she's wearing this shirt, one of my black shirt but it's a loose fit, she ties it with a brown belt right under her breast and the shirt looks like a really fashionable dress. This is paired with the pair of pumps I bought her the other day, she's always bare foot when walking around the apartment thou. It's strange not to see her cute little toes peeking at me.

But she looks breath taking, absolutely beautiful. I just smile as she walks over to me, her cheeks still slightly red and I absolutely love it. "You look beautiful." I say and there those cheeks go again. Red like a stop sign. She gives me a shy smile as she take a seat across from me.

"Thank, I don't really have anything remotely beautiful, so your clothes will have to do." She mumbles trying to hide her face behind her hair.

"Oh so my clothes aren't sexy anymore?" I say and she giggles.

"On you yes, but on me not really." She says and I shake my head from side to side.

"Then let me take you shopping tomorrow?" her eyes lit up and then the spark died and I know why, she's worried that someone would recognise her and then all of this will be screwed. Our plan would be screwed. "I'll take you to the next town. It's like an hour and 15 minutes away." I say and there I can see the twinkle in her eyes, the spark is being revived.

"But I don't have money…" she says and she need not worry about that. I mean I had more than enough. When my dad died, I inherited a lot of money. I would gladly spend it on her.

"Elena, it's my treat okay?" I say and I reach forward touching her face softly, stroking down her cheek. What surprised me the most was not that she allowed me to touch her but that I did such a loving gesture towards her without even thinking, she even leaned into my touch. "I'll take you for breakfast, and we can do all the shopping you want. Just keep it below 20 thousand okay? Then we can have lunch and maybe catch a movie." I say and there is that smile that I love so much.

"It's a date?" she asks and she looks up at me through her long eyelashes.

"Yes." I reply removing my hand from her soft cheek, my skin tingling where I had touched her skin. I just smile and close my eyes as I start to say grace.


	7. Chapter 7

**Crawling**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Angst

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

* * *

Chapter 7

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Author's notes

Chapter 7 finally done and dusted. Not as good as I had hoped but I like how it came out and I hope you enjoy it too. Thank you for all the reviews and comments, it is highly appreciated. And it keeps me motivated. This chapter was just about playing around, nothing to serious just their trip to the mall. Please continue to read and I will try to update as soon as I can. XOXO

Damon's POV

It was 09:00 AM. She was up and ready and I was forced to have a semi cold shower because she took most of the warm water, not that I minded, girls needed to take their time in the shower. She made some toast and leftover pasta, which was really good by the way, she was in-charge of making food. We are currently about 30 minutes away from our destination and she was so excited and practically bounding out of her seat. I couldn't blame her. She hadn't been in a mall for the past few months.

"Were you serious that I could go on an all-time shopping spree?" she asks, the excitement in her voice is contagious.

"Keep it under 20 thousand okay? That's my daily limit on my credit card." I say and she almost squeals and that almost had me swerving of the road.

"Sorry Damon." She places her hand on my thing and it sends a shiver down my spine, I think she felt it because she soon removes her hand and that all too familiar blush creeps onto her cheeks, I can't explain it but I just absolutely love it when she blushes. It makes her so beautiful. Not that she wasn't beautiful before. She was really a breath-taking girl.

"No problem." I say and turn my attention back on the road. I don't belief that anyone would remotely recognize her in her oversized shirt and shorts with the Yankies cap she had put on, all she needed now was some sunglasses and her swag level would be over the roof. But to be honest she needed really clothes. She needed shoes and hair products, underwear and any girly utensils that she would need.

We have yet to speak about what she wanted to do in her future. Did she want to go back to her friends parents, or did she want to go her own way? I didn't know what she was planning after we took care of the problem. I sigh as we reach our destination. The mall's parking area almost seems deserted. Good we could finish up before peak hour. I hated a mall or shopping complex with lots of people.

"You ready for this?" I ask and she lifts her head until I can see her face and she smiles at me.

"I was born ready." That was very unexpected coming from her but I nod my head as I lock my car and we head of to the entrance of the mall. There are a few lone people walking around but nothing to be worried about. Probably just wanted to do their shopping and get it over with.

"So you should get everything you need. I mean like anything…." I felt awkward telling her this. "I mean like clothes and girly shit, and sleep wear and everything you need." Repeating myself was never a good thing but she nods her head to me.

I look around the mall and I mean it's been quite some time I have been here but I direct us into what seems to be a clothing store. I still have a few other things to do. I mean I needed to get her a phone. I could not stand being away from the apartment and not knowing if something happened. It would put me at ease somewhat. Elena starts to walk through the aisles and her smile just grows and grows.

"Damon?" she asks and I look up at her.

"Yeah?" I ask watching her closely as her hand glides over the material of the clothes.

"When we came in I saw a hair dress, if there is time could I maybe go there?" she asks and I'm surprised that she asked because here I am giving her 20 000 dollars telling her that she could do anything and now she's asking me.

"Sure. But hey I'm going to leave you here and hop to the phone store next door okay?" I ask and she stops and then looks at me like I just did something I was not supposed to. "It's okay, I'll be right next door. If you need me come and get me. I'll only be like 30 minutes or so then I'll be back." I know that this is a hard pill to swallow but she nods her head slowly.

"Okay. Just be quick." She almost whispers, her voice so small and afraid that I feel guilty for wanting to leave her.

"Maybe you could do the underwear while I'm gone." I say with a smile and the ends of her lips turn up into a small smile. With that I take my leave and she storms of to the underwear section. I wouldn't be able to choose out underwear with her, I'm sure we would both be crimson by the time we spent merely 30 second in that section.

I walk towards the cell phone shop, it's right next door and I'm sure if there is any problem she would yell. I would go running. I walk in and the guy, clearly just out of school is looking back at me with a dull expression. Did he really expect people to buy anything from him with that look on his face? I look around the shop and everywhere I look there are handsets. Touch screen, the newer age and then there was some of those old phones that still had buttons.

I look around and I know that currently I was sporting the Samsung S6. Would Elena want one or would she prefer something else a bit smaller or more girlish, I walk around the shop and I think that I am going around in circles and yes I am because this is the second time that I am looking at this damn S6.

"Could I like help you?" the guy asks and I just look at him like he is a complete idiot. No you can't help me I am just here to look at your phones because I'm going to rob you later. I roll my eyes at this acne faced boy who clearly thinks that he is the man.

"Yeah, looking for a phone for my… girl." The word sounds foreign as it rolls over my tongue. In a way she was my girl in more ways than one. The guy smirks at me like I'm the coolest dude on this pathetic earth.

"Yeah so you totally wanna go with the S6, I mean it has all the latest features, and your girl would love you like forever." Has civilization really degraded to this. I mean this guy was acting like a complete idiot. He gives me a wink and points to the S6 in the casing. "Your girl will give you a shit load of pussy if you buy this for her." I almost threw up in my mouth.

It was because of idiots like this that girls thought that all men are complete sex craved morons. And did he just say 'a shit load of pussy?' Holy fuck, please let this idiot get a heart attack and die. I mean you would be doing us all here on earth a favour by snatching this angle up.

"Yeah. Give me the S6." I say as I grab for my wallet pulling out my gold credit card. I hope to God that this moron cannot pro-create because this earth does not need a dipshit that compliments this dipshit. "Here put it on my card." I say and he snatches the card from me. I just hope this is quicker than what it feels like.

20 minutes of non-stop talking, 20 minutes. I feel like he rubbed some of his moron onto me. I hope it's not contagious. Cause clearly they are not working hard enough to cure it. So with the phone in the bag, it's up and working it just needed to be charged for about 4 hours, I was done and dusted with my taskings, I hope Elena had better help then me.

I walk into the clothing store and look around from side to side. At first she is nowhere in sight then again she might be in the fitting rooms, so I head of to the fitting room. This place got crowed in the 20 minutes that dipshit took to help me. I mean there were girls in every nook and cranny of this store. Talking non-stop. How do girls do that? I walk to the fitting room and soon I stand there waiting. Should I call out her name?

"Elena?" I say and listen for her to reply. There's nothing. Maybe I should call again. "Lena?" I say, the 'e' of her name silent on my lips.

I watch as one curtain is pulled to the side and she pokes out her head, a smile present. "You finished?" she asked in a hushed voice and I don't even know why we are whispering. I just nod my head at her.

"I'll be looking at some shoes okay?" I ask and she nods her head before the curtain is closed again. I don't wait long for her to emerge and her cheeks are that red crimson colour that I love so much. She doesn't stop and I don't stop her as she pushes the silky and lacy material into my arms. I start to blush as soon as I see what they are. Bra's and panties of every kind and colour.

I don't say a thing and neither does she as she goes her way about the store. She really took me up on my over because the clothes in my arms were piling by the minutes and she loved it as I walked around behind her becoming her little pack maul. From one side of the store to the other, from skinny jeans to baggy jeans and boyfriend jeans, she had to explain to me what the difference was.

Then there were t-shirts with hello kitty or was it some comic, then there were the spaghetti tops or just the some pretty girly tops. And she took something in every colour, somewhere along the line she mumbled that this was the best day ever and she had never in her life had a chance like this. I smile because at least this makes her forget about the monsters waiting for us back home. When we got to the tights and leggings I stopped, I needed to get a cart, and I did. She got something of everything.

We pasted the dresses and she was very reluctant to pick out any as she stared longingly at them. "Come one take a few." I say as I give her a panty dropping smile.

"And where will I wear them?" she asks looking down at her feet.

"If we go to dinner or a movie, or if we go for a walk in the park." I say and at first she's trying her best to hide that smile that she's sporting.

"Dinner, a movie and a walk in the park? Sound more like a date then an outing." She says, but her eyes don't meet mine.

"Maybe I could take you on one." I say and I watch her as she turns red.

"Maybe." She says, and then she starts going through the racks of dresses, trying to find her size. I just wait patiently as she looks. "Okay, I guess I have enough clothes. Now I just need shoes." She says and I nod my head as I start to push the cart.

When we get to the shoe there are a group of girls trying on some heals. They look up at us and I can see how Elena shy's away from the girls almost instantly. She starts looking at some sandals and she picks out two pair.

"She must be like a homeless girl." I hear one whisper to the other and I look up at Elena because I know she heard them.

Elena turns over to some converse and she looks up and down the railing. She spots a pair of black ones and then a pair of pink ones. Placing them in the cart. "Must be a charity case. Poor case worker getting stuck with her." Another girl say as the giggle. And I mean what the hell was wrong with these people.

"Damon I think that's okay." She mumbles clearly effected by what these stupid bitches had to say.

"Hey baby," I say and Elena looks up to me in surprise. I take a step closer to her and wrap an arm around her. "Get a pair of each, you know I love spoiling you." I say and I place a soft kiss to her forehead. I swear I saw the one girl almost fainting. I would have attempted slapping her on her ass and telling her how sexy she looks but that would not be appropriate.

"A pair of each?" Elena asks and I just smile at her as I grab a pair of heals making sure it's a size six before throwing it in the cart, then I move towards the girls and there are just one pair of size six and the one girl is ready to pounce but I get there first as I snatch it from her grasp placing them in the cart.

Elena smile just broaden as she takes a pair of pumps and a purple pair of converse and some more pumps and throw them in the cart. If we continued on with this, we would need a second cart.

I can say that we left the girls speechless and Elena having a big smile on her face as we made our way towards the check out. Somehow I felt that I am going to be broke when I pay for all this. As Elena starts packing out I watch her, she has a smile on her face and I love it. I can see the group of girls leaving the store, all not too happy about what had happened but I really couldn't and didn't care.

Okay so after 15 minutes at the checkout counter I finally swiped my credit card and I must say, Elena wasn't a big spender, she didn't even use half of what was allocated to her. I mean she did take a shit load clothing but it wasn't even close to $10000.

We look around and she still needed some girly items which I would get her from the pharmacy and she still wanted to do her hair. We pass the hair dresser and she looks up at me with her big doe eyes. "Could I?" she asks and I am not sure what that entails to.

"Sure, how about you go in and start of and I go place all of this in the car?" I ask, she's reluctant, but she nods her head and she be-lines into the shop seconds later leaving me with the cart full of clothes and shoes. When I get back to the hair dresser she is seated in a chair and I'm not really sure what the woman is doing but I walk past the receptionist and to where Elena is sitting. "So I was thinking, I could run a few more errands while you are here." I say and she looks up into the mirror, her eyes shining brightly.

"What type of errands?" she ask and the lady moves her head to the side before she gives me a small smile and she continues with her work.

"What else do you need?" I ask looking down trying to avoid the curious looks from the other ladies.

Elena turns her head to the side. "What do you mean?" she asks and I really do not want to tell her but she was acting like a complete idiot.

I take in a deep breath and look down to the ground. "You know like a hair brush and shampoo and girl shit?" I say and I actually hear her giggle, the woman next to her smiling brightly.

"Such a loving boyfriend you have dear, willing to buy you tamps and stuff." Both myself and Elena go bright red because hell the woman just told the whole shop what I wanted to do and what I was going to do.

"Um…" Elena coughs and she looks to the side and then back to my face. "The usual or anything you think I would need." She says instantly turning a bright red and I follow suite as I nod my head, and I get out of that shop like a bat out of hell. It wasn't bad enough that I had to ask her what she needed but now I was going to get it to.

So I walk around a bit before I find a pharmacy knowing that I would find every there. I grab a cart again as I start to make my way down each and every isle and I have absolutely no idea what I need to get, I mean seriously the only woman ever in my life was my mother and I didn't have to do shit like this for her.

So when the lovely assistant strolled over to me with a big smile asking me if I needed help I smiled and nodded like an idiot.

"Sir how can I help you?" she asks and I swear all you can see is teeth and lips nothing else.

"I need to buy some girly stuff." I say in a hushed voice and her eyes get really serious.

"For you daughter?" she asks and I almost fainted right then and there. Did I look old enough to have a fucking child?

"More like a girlfriend. She's moving in with me." I say and the girl start smiling brightly again, yes there it is, those teeth and lips.

"So the basics?" she asks and I'm not sure what that even means.

"More like everything from shampoo, to soap to a razor and everything that goes with it." I say in a hushed tone yet again.

"Sure thing! How about you go and check out some supplements or some manly stuff and I get everything ready?" she squealed and I just nodded my head as she darted of with my cart in tow, seems like she knew what she was doing. Good for her. So I could sit back and relax. I walk over to the magazines and look at them. Maybe I should get some for Elena. I know I like to read while taking a dump. I start to look at the different magazines. People, yes, Heat Mag, yes. You mag, yes. Cosmopolitan. Check, Billboard top 100, yes, Fair lady? Nope. Oh the new Men's health was out, I should get that. Sound and Wheels. Yes. Once I have an arm full of magazines for both of us I move to the medicine. I should get some cream for her back. More pain killers.

I quickly put in my request for the tablet I want, only being some pain killers, something for sinus, something for muscles, some cream and ointment. Some Savlon. Some gaze. I think that is about it. I turn around and the assistant is on her way to me, her cart almost overflowing with everything from hair treatments, to facial masks to lotions and was there make up?

"Is that everything?" I ask and the girl nods at me and she starts to usher me towards the pay point. I don't look at all the items that she placed in the cart so I just paid for them and placed them back in the cart as I went on my marry way. I would need to take this to the car as well before I could go and get Elena. She should be finished by the time I get back I mean it's been almost 2 hours. Holy fuck was it already two hours?

We had spent more time here then I intended. I take the cart going back to the car and putting the bags away. I take my time loading the bags into the car and then I stroll along the mall until I reach the hairdresser. Elena isn't in front of the mirror anymore and I have to look from side to side.

"Sir, she just went to the bathroom but you can pay." The lady offers and I just hand her my card not even looking at the total. I wait patiently for the transaction to be approved and I place my card back in my wallet. I look up and there she is. All smiles and there is even a sparkle in her eyes as she walks over to me, her fair brown hair now a shade lighter with darker streaks in between the strands. She didn't look like the girl I found so many days ago, scared and frightened.

She looked beyond beautiful as she looked up and her eyes met mine. "You like?" she asks and I don't know what type of question that was because I loved what she had done. She looked breath taking.

"Absolutely." I say smiling to the lady who had done this to her, she had her work cut out for her but she did great, I would come here again for her service. "It's well worth the money spent." I say and Elena is smiling from ear to ear.

She instantly looks away as soon as I hear her tummy grumble, looks like all this shopping made her hungry, but this place was getting crowded by the minute and I could see how anxious she was getting as she nervously looked around her every now and again.

As we turn for the door of the hair dresser the woman calls out. "Honey, he's a keeper, you should take care of that boy or someone will steal him away from you." I actually blush and Elena just smiles as she shakes her head. She gives the ladies in the shop one last wave and we are out the door in an instant.

"It's true, you are a keeper, and my savior." She almost whispers grabbing onto my arms. I feel a smile tug at my lips but I dare not look down or question what she had said. We decided to forgo lunch and we just got something to go. As soon as we got to the car Elena curled up into a small ball, today had taken more out of her then I imagined. On our way home I made one stop to pick up some pizza she had mentioned that she wanted pizza, and pizza is what she would get.


	8. Chapter 8

**Crawling**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Angst

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

* * *

Chapter 8

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Author's notes

I am so sorry for the late update but I have really been busy like crazy at work and at home but I am writing and I am updating! Thanks to everyone that took the time to read Chapter 7. Now we go on to Chapter 8. I hope you enjoy it! And remember to leave a review! Thank you all.

Chapter 8

I watched Elena, and I mean I really watched her over the past week, I watched her closely, how she would act and react, what she did and how she did it, from how she would scrunch up her nose when brushing her teeth to the way she would almost moan if she ate nice food. I tried to memorize everything about her. It felt like she had become more then the girl that I had saved. She was more than that broken girl that I found weeks ago. And I could tell that the feeling was mutual.

I am currently watching her as she almost dances around the kitchen, swaying from side to side and then she would shake her hips and giggle, she's making pasta, she heard that it was my favourite dish to eat and belief me it was. I had taught her how to cook the pasta to perfection and then how I loved the mince and the sauce, she even added some cheese, she was doing pretty well by the looks of things. Becoming a world renowned chef in my kitchen. I smile at the thought.

I look back to my laptop screen, she had finally looked at the picture that I downloaded the other day of the men that I suspected was involved in what had happened to her, and to my ut most surprise she had pointed out the men as the monsters that had tortured her, who had hurt and beaten her. Some of her story was still blurry and I could understand that she did not want to talk about it, that she didn't want to be reminded of it constantly. I mean she was raped by these fucking pigs and just because of that she would always have a fear of intimacy with another person. She only knew fear and not the love that could accompany it. Which was a sad fact all together, she would never know how loving it could really be.

I was searching the web and Facebook for these men, I needed names, I needed to find out who they were, what they did and where they were. To my surprise Ric had no new information as well which was a complete drag, every lead ended in a dead end and I mean every fucking lead that we got. He was assigned a partner but Detective Forbes who just got promoted was new in the field and didn't know better nor did she know her way around so he had to put in extra effort to learn her as well.

"When they were with you did they ever call each other on their names?" I call out to Elena, catching her attention and don't think I didn't notice how she froze for a second when I mentioned this.

She looks to me and her eyes, those doe brown eyes are staring straight into my soul. "There was one… The blonde, not the curly haired one… they would call him Matty." She says and I know how uncomfortable she must feel to tell me this but I tried to explain to her previously that we needed the information to find theses fucking bastards. Any little bit of information that she was willing to share brought us one step closer to these fuckers.

Matty, Matty could be short for Mathew, or Matt. Right? Maybe I should search the name on Wes Maxfields Facebook page among all his friends and see if I can see anything or if any one looks familiar, at this point I would do anything just to get a lead, absolutely anything. I could at least try and exhaust all possibilities before giving up, but giving up was not an option. I look to Elena and her eyes are still on me. She's watching me very closely.

I log onto Facebook and go to Wes Maxfields page and to his friends. I already knew this Wes was part of everything but we couldn't do anything to him just yet because he might be the only link we have to the other men. And that was my last resort. In the end Wes Maxfield would be the last one on my list that I was sure of. I search Mathew first but there are no-one by that name on his list of friends, so let's go with the second choice and check Matt, I pray to God that we find something, anything because I could see that this was getting Elena down, and it felt like we were moving backwards. One step forward, three steps back.

I search Matt and there are two Matt's on the list. One is Matt Aniston which is some guy, dude wearing pink and the other is Matt Donavan… I look at his picture for a few seconds. He matched the man in the picture and I was 110 % sure that this was indeed one of the monsters. I look over his profile but there isn't really a lot to see, his profile is hidden and only his friends could view personal information. Why did people need to make things so difficult? I mean seriously.

I would Google him as well to see if there is any information on him. If all else fails then I would ask Ric for help. That is if all else fails. I haven't seen much of Ric and he hasn't come by since the incident last week. We spoke on the phone a few times but that was about it. And when I would go down to the station he would be out on investigation or in a meeting which was pretty much fucked up. Because now he was always out on investigation and in meetings and this meant that I actually had to call beforehand before I could see him.

I look back to Elena and she is now draining the pasta. Okay so I needed to look into this Matt character, where he lives and what he does, where he works. I would at first keep the information to myself. I don't want Elena to find out just yet. I would try to see if I can find some more information and do some observation. I had made a promise to Elena that I would take care of them and I was going to do just that. I was going to take care of her problem.

"Damon?" her voice is soft but sturdy as she speaks.

"Yeah?" I ask as I try to look at what is going on, on his wall. If I could find any information.

"You think that I will ever be fixed?" the question is foreign and I can't phantom why she would ask such a question.

"You aren't broken." I say looking up to her but her back is to me so I can't really see her face.

"I am… How can someone love someone who is broken beyond repair?" she asks, her voice is so soft like it's forbidden for her to even speak now. And my heart sinks because she wasn't broken. I could never see her as broken. And I know that if the opportunity presented itself I would love her. "I mean they broke me, they took away everything I could possibly have to offer…. How could a man ever love me…?" she asks and I want to stand, to take her by her shoulders and tell her that she wasn't broken, what happened to her was not her fault. She should not be so hard on herself.

"You have a lot to offer. And it's not about loving a perfect person, it's about loving an imperfect person perfectly." I reply and at this she looks at me, there are tears brimming and just waiting to fall down her lashes. "Any man would be blessed in so many ways to have your love." I say with a small smile. But the image of her with another man makes me bitter. I would never allow that. I would never allow another man to ever touch her again, to hurt her again.

"Would you ever see yourself with someone like me? Someone broken?" she asks and I don't know why the sudden curiosity, why the strange questions because I would be on cloud nine to have her in my life to be loved by someone like her. I would devote my life to her, make her happy to make sure that she is save.

"If I ever had the chance to be with you, I would not overthink or second-guess it, I would grab at the opportunity with both hands and devote myself to you and only you." I say and at this she turns from me as she busies herself with dinner again.

"Even if I am broken?" she asks and I can hear her voice crack at the end.

"I would take you as you are and love you as you are. No questions ask." I say, there is a few seconds of silence and then she just up's and leaves the room dashing off to the bathroom without another word. I stare of at her, she was acting a bit strange but it might just be her way of working through her emotions and what she had been through. Maybe she just needed to know that she would be loved no matter what.

I leave my laptop and go to the kitchen looking into the pot where the mince is with the sauce. It smells mouth-watering and I could not wait to eat. I grab a spoon and I stir the meat before stealing myself a taste, I almost moan as soon as I taste the food. It was better than my mother cooking, if I do say so myself. I look to the bathroom door which is still closed. Had I said some wrong that might have upset her. I had to be careful in what I said and what I did around her.

I put the heat of the stove lower and make my way towards the white door that belongs to the bathroom. I was worried about her, these past few days she grew on me. I lightly knock at the door and wait for her reply. But it never comes so I knock again and there is still silence.

"Elena…" I call and I know she can hear me. I wait patiently for her.

"Damon?" she asks and she's really close to the door, I can hear her.

"Is everything okay?" I ask placing my ear to the door listening closely.

"Yeah," she pauses and I can hear her sob.

"Nope?" I asks and there is another sob and I really wonder what had upset her right now, why was she crying? "Are you okay?" I ask again and I place my ear back to the door to listen.

"Yeah," was that the only word that she knew? I mean seriously? "Could you…" she trails of and there is complete silence.

"Could I what?" I ask and I try to focus on everything that is going on in my bathroom now, but I only hear soft sobs from the girl on the other side.

But I am pleasantly surprised when the door is opened and I look inside, she's standing there, her eyes bright red, tears leaving small trails down her cheek as she looks up at me. In a flash she almost runs me down but she settles in between my arms and she wraps her arms around my. "Could you just hold me…" she whispers as she presses her cheek to my chest.

This was not a strange request and rather a common request, I slowly bring my arms around her and hold her to me, not too tightly because she starts to panic when I hold her too tight, she had explained to me that it feels like she is trapped and I didn't ever want her to feel like that when she was with me. "It's okay." I coo as I start to sway us from side to side slowly.

A sob racks through her small frame and I hold her a bit tighter but she doesn't stop me so I am still in the green. I didn't want to see her like this, I didn't want her to ever feel like this. But what could I do to help her? There was one thing that I could think of and it was getting rid of the assholes that had done this to her.

I can hear my phone ringing of into the distance and I smile as the familiar tone. Ric was phoning but I would answer later because I was holding Elena, and that's what she needed at the moment, and Ric could wait till later. I softly start to sing to the lyrics of the song as we sway from side to side.

 _'_ _Ecstasy is all you need_

 _Living in the big machine now_

 _Oh, you're so vain_

 _Now your world is way to fast_

 _Nothing's real and nothing lasts_

 _And I'm aware_

 _I'm in love but you don't care_

 _Turn your anger into lust_

 _I'm still here, but you don't trust at all_

 _And I'll be waiting_

 _Love and sex and loneliness_

 _Take what's yours and leave the rest_

 _So I'll survive_

 _God, it's good to be alive_

 _And I'm torn in pieces_

 _I'm lying there waiting for you_

 _My heart is reeling_

 _I'm blind and waiting for you_

 _Silly love with all your sins_

 _Wait and stop and I begin_

 _And I'll – I'll be waiting_

 _Living like a house on fire_

 _What you fear is your desire_

 _It's hard to deal_

 _I still love the way you feel_

 _Now this angry little girl_

 _Drowning in this petty world_

 _And I'm who you run to_

 _Swallow all your bitter pills_

 _That's what makes you beautiful_

 _You're all a lie_

 _I won't leave what you aint got'_

The ringing has stopped but I continue to sing the song because the sobbing slows down and come to a complete stop at some point and she just sways with me from side to side. She's listening to my every word as I continue to sing the song from Goo Goo Dolls that I have grown up with.

The words seem to sooth her and that's all I want at this moment. In a way the song said a lot about my relationship with the girl. And it said a lot about her as well. She just didn't know it yet. I pull from her and look down at the tear stained cheeks and the puffy eyes.

"You okay?" I ask like a mother would to a child, but it had more meaning, there was more than you could see on the surface.

Every moment I spent with the girl made me care about her more, made me want to protect her with my life, in the process I didn't only help her but myself as well. And slowly but surely as I looked into the brown orbs that now stared back at me and I could not deny it. I was falling for this girl. I was falling and I was falling head first. The more I got to know about her the more I am pulled to her.

Each day that passes we progressed, not only with her but with how I feel about her and there was no way that I could stop that. I tried denying it to myself, to push it aside but it just didn't want to work. The more she got used to me, the more comfortable we got with each other. And I seriously had a problem with that, the touching, her soft hands touching me.

I was going to have a serious case of blue balls pretty soon. Waking up before her to get to the bathroom to do my business was getting harder and harder because all I could think about was her. She was on my mind twenty four seven. Even now as she stood so close to me I had to think of cars and beer and hunting, just not to get aroused by her closeness.

I know it was just wrong on so many level, because of what she had went through. I would never put her in such a position, never. I just needed to tame my wild thoughts about her. I needed to stop thinking about how soft her touch is as she places a hand on me or if she asks me to hold her and we are pressed up against each other. I really did not want to make her feel uncomfortable at all, this was a safe place for her. She needed to feel safe at all times.

"I'm just worried that no man will ever be interested in me." Her voice is low and I want to almost gasp because how can she think that.

"Don't think like that Elena. You are beautiful and smart, and just wonderful." I say as one of my hands move up her side and to her cheek as I softly stroke it.

"Damon be honest with me…" she trails of and I lightly grasp her cheek and I make her look to me, into my eyes. "Would you ever fall in love with someone like me?" I stared into those doe eyes for what felt like a life time because how could she ask such a bazar question.

"Yes, I would fall in love with you, there would be nothing to stop me." I say and her eyes soften up somewhat before she focusses on me again. She studies my eyes to see if I was telling the truth and I was. "I might already be." I half say before I notice what I had said. Her eyes going wide for a mere second before they are normal again and she smiles at me.

"You're too good for me." She replies and it seems that she had not taken me seriously which makes me both happy and sad. Because I was already in love with her, and I was falling more and more in love with her each and every day. It made me sad that she does not believe me and that she thinks I am making this up. "Let's eat?" she asks and then she's out of my arms and out of my reach as she moves to the stove, slowly stirring the mince once last time before she starts to plate up.

I take my place at the counter and sit down, closing my laptop in the process and putting it to the side. She soon returns with a plate in each hand, she places a plate in front of me and I smile, she plated up more than I would but I would eat every last drop of the food because she made it and she had spent a lot of time learning how to make pasta and mince with sauce.

She disappears one last time to the kitchen but returns with two glasses filled with juice. This woman was way too good to me. "Shall we?" I ask as she takes her place and she picks up a fork. She nods her head and she starts on her plate.

Things have improved in the last week, her back is almost healed, the same with some of the other wounds that scattered her small frame. She was really taking care of all and any wound that she might have had. I would help her with the hard to reach wounds but they were all getting better.

She has really worked up an appetite the past week and she ate, she was now considered healthy in my books because you could not see her bones trying to escape her skin anymore. She had put on a bit of weight but she looked absolutely breath-taking. The clothes we had bought actually fit her perfectly, none of which were to big now. I smile as she softly eats, moaning every now and again at the taste of the food.

I couldn't stop myself from moaning as well, this food was really good and tasty. If it was up to me, she would make food every second of the day and I would be more than willing to pay her. I smile to her as I prepare another spoon full of pasta to bring to my mouth. Things have certainly changed over the past few days.

Oh did I mention the awkward incident that occurred when we were unpacking the car and the clothes and everything else? Yeah let me get to that. So when we got home after our big shopping adventure I cleaned half of my closet so she could put her clothes in the closet which went by well and without any incident.

Right after she finally packed away her clothes and shoes we moved to the phone, which by the way is just sitting on the living room table, it's not even being used. Well not really, she only ever uses it when I go out to get food or go to Ric or anything and I come back. But I fixed that as well because I made duplicate keys for her and now she had her own set of keys which was a great thing. But her phone was rarely used if used at all.

I cleaned out the bathroom cabinet and I packed out some purple towels for her. It was like my girlfriend was moving in with me. Compromise from head to toe not that I minded at all because the only problem was we were not a couple moving in together and we slept in different rooms.

So now we are sitting in the living room as she starts to pack out the items I had bought for her at the pharmacy. There were tampons and pads… Girly and too much info. And she got some roll-on and deodorant. Her own toothbrush and a brush and a comb. Then there was hair spray and there was hair bands and some bobby pins. And head bands.

They had some facial cleaning material and cream and everything that a girl would and could need and so much more. And then she pulled out the unthinkable. Condoms. My face went completely pale as I stared at the packets. Yes Packets not packet. There were like packets of condoms, flavoured and different types and different styles. I was completely mortified.

"That… I did not get that. I promise." I say snatching the bag full of condoms from her. Her eyes were on mine and she seemed amused at the fact that there was a whole bag of condoms.

"But you did the shopping…." She said but she wasn't angry or scared as she spoke, she was intrigued.

"No, the one assistant helped me and shit sorry!" I say and now I am blushing my ass of. Why had I gone and told that fucking woman that I was moving in with my girlfriend? I mean I was mortified and I could only imagine how embarrassed Elena was at the moment. She stared at me for a few more seconds and looked back to the shopping bag next to her. I would need to throw these away or donate them to Ric or some shit.

I really wished that the earth would swallow me up and then she pulled out the lubrication and the creams and I just looked at her and shook my head from side to side. "Couple moving in together?" she asks and that is exactly what I had told the assistant so I just shake my head. It was the worst day of my entire life yet Elena just smiled and shook her head from side to side. She even giggled but through the items back into the bag and handing it over to me.

I'm not good in this and I never claimed that I was good at shopping for a girl so sue me. But over all we were both relaxed and it felt good. We all felt good about the whole situation and even thou I thought that it had made her feel uncomfortable, she proved me incorrect because she just smiles and after finishing unpacking she took the bags from me and she placed it somewhere, well somewhere where I could not find it but I would eventually if she did not toss them.

But I look at her now and she has a smile on her face, I know that she had her ups and downs and I was trying to deal with that just like she was trying to deal with her life. I know it's going to be hard but I would stand by her side and help her no matter what.

So as soon as she went to sleep I would go out and I would start my observation on Matt Donavan. He was up on my list and his time on earth was going to be cut short. He just did not know it. I give her a smile popping another spoonful in my mouth. Even thou she was unaware of my plans I felt she could see right through me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Crawling**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Angst

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

* * *

Chapter 9

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Author's notes

I just want to tell each and every one of you : "YOU ARE AWESOME!" thanks for all the reviews and the feedback! You guys are like beyond amazing and I know I say this every time I update but you guys are. I just want to thank my fellow readers whose mother langue is not English but you still take time to read my stories! Thank you so much! You guys are great. So here is Chapter 9 of Crawling. If you ever wondered where the name came from think Linkinpark. Yip Crawling. Okay and some spoilers. Yes sweet Matt Donavan is one of the men that did this to Elena, some more people are revealed during this chapter but it's up to you what you make about it! J Hope you guys like the update! Please remember to leave a comment or review! Love you guys!

Chapter 9

I'm sitting in Ric's office, he looks like he hasn't slept in weeks, dark circles adored his eyes. "You look like complete shit Saltzman." I say and he looks up from the file that is currently in his hands.

"Fuck of Salvatore. My Captain is riding my ass over these murders and I have found nothing. Completely nothing." He says looking back down at the files at hand. He has been staring at the pictures of the dead corpses for the past 30 minutes trying to think of something, anything. I'm not sure staring at those would help him either way unless pictures could talk.

"So no new leads?" I ask and he sighs and I hate it because I know what he's going through and how this is effecting him.

"Nothing, I went back to that house and the woods and I found nothing, fuck all. All I have is DNA of the suspects but where the fuck do I even start?" he asks shaking his head from side to side. If only he knew about Elena and the things that she has told me. Maybe then he would get a lead but then again I didn't want him finding these fuckers before me because I needed to kill them first.

"Sorry Ric." I say as I look down and he finally places the file down and the picture he's staring at is the one of Elena's best friend. Next to it is the missing report of Elena. "Still looking for her?" I ask, Ric looks towards me and he nods his head.

"I really hope she's still alive, but with no clues, it's likely that we will find her corps if were even that lucky." Ric replies running a hand through his greasy hair, he hasn't been home in a few days that would explain the greasy hair, the stench that's coming from him and his wrinkly clothes.

"You really need to go home and take a break, just rest and get cleaned up." I say as I take the file from him and I look at the Investigation dairy, and true to his word he has exhausted all roads of investigation. Maybe I should give him a hint, just to help him. "Have you checked the web for any information?" I ask and Ric raises a brow. Then he focus on the file in my hand and sits up straight.

"Fuck no. Why didn't I think of that?" he says as he turns towards his computer and he powers it up instantly. "Sometimes I really wonder why we are friends but now you just reminded me." he says with a chuckle as he starts slamming away on his computer before he stops yet again. "So Damon tell me about that hot piece of tail you had at your place the other night." Ric starts as he continues to look at his computer screen.

"Oh yeah, her." Was that the best I could come up with? Fuck this was fucking awkward as hell.

"Don't be shy, tell me about her, her name and all that shit." Ric continues, his eyes still pretty much focused on the computer screen.

"Her name?" I almost ask as I look around the office for any clue or hint at what I might call this girl which didn't sound suspicious as hell.

"Yes her name idiot, you can't really fuck a girl and have her stay at your house without so much as knowing her name." Ric states looking up from the computer screen, his attention now solely focussed on me. I had to say something, anything for him just to get of the subject.

"Kathrine." I say and he raises a brow in suspicion.

"Does Kathrine have a last name?" he asks and he's completely serious as he stares at me.

"Kathrine Pierce. Just don't go all detective on her to check her background and shit like that Ric, you know it freaked me out the last time you did it." I say and I release a big breath that I didn't even release that I was holding in. He blinks twice and then his attention is off of me and back to the computer.

I hear some tapping and clicking and the he looks back at me. "I promise nothing Salvatore. I don't want you picking up some girl that's only into you for your money. I need to check this girl out but that will have to wait." Ric says as he focusses back onto the computer screen. "This Mason Lockwood has a shit load of friends on Facebook, not to talk about his 10 Instagram followers. Which I might add are all old ladies." I roll my eyes at Ric for being childish but I stand up from across his table and walk around so I can two see what he sees.

And he is literally trying to hack Mason's Facebook account with some new space age technology that the police finally got. What if he finds something? What if there is things that could indicate me and Elena in this. Come to think of it, I wonder if they took any of his possessions from his house, whether or not he had a laptop. Where did he communicate with these fucking monsters? I wait patiently and soon enough the page pop open and it's the most normal Facebook page I have ever seen. People actually mourning his loss as they planned his funeral and wrote him farewell messages on his wall.

"If they only knew, right?" Ric asks as he scrolls over the page reading all the sad and soppy messages left behind.

"His funeral is well documented. Click on the pictures." I say as I point to the picture to the left, that familiar blonde that Elena had identified as Matty standing there cowering over his late friend. I would need these pictures if I needed to make any follow-up on the other fuckers.

Ric turns away momentarily as a yawn escapes him. "Hey man I'm going to get some coffee want some?" he asks pushing from his desk to rise. I look at the pictures and then to him nodding my head. Without saying another word he rises from his chair, taking his cup as he makes his way to the door. I instantly sit in his chair and look up at my friend as he turns around one last time. "Three sugars?" he asks.

"Two, thanks Ric." I say and he turns from the office and disappears down the hallway leaving me alone to view the rest of Mason profile. I pulled a memory stick from Ric's drawer and placed it in the slot as I start to download the pictures from the funeral. They were not visible if you were not his friend and at this moment I was the last person on his list to ever be considered as a friend. I continue to scroll and look at pictures, there are some similarities in some of the faces that I see but I wouldn't be sure unless I showed Elena.

I go to his friend list and there is no person of interest but I decided to look up Matt Donavan, maybe if I was lucky I could see more information of target number two. I click on the search table and a list of his recently searched people was there. 'Elena Gilbert' was at the top of the list and I almost froze, because he had searched her, he had searched his pray. I go to the edit list and it shows that just before I had gotten to him he had searched her. I feel sick to my stomach.

I go to his messages and believe me there are an array of messages that he had sent, his last message had been to Elena, I open the message and there is a long list of messages that pop up on the screen, days that are counted and what had happened to her on that specific day. I read over the last few entries. It's almost like a journal of some sort.

' ** _Day 19_**

 ** _Poor little whore, she knows that she's going to die and the time could not come any sooner. I tied her up to an old coal stove, she can barely move, the beating that we put her through today was pretty intense, the way she pleaded with Nic to stop raping her, but it only turned the rest of us more on. Fair is fair…._** '

I almost gagged at what I had read just now, how could there fucking sadist bastards do this. How could they find pleasure in this? What had happened to this fucked up world, that men had to abduct a poor girl and beat and rape and take advantage of her? I would never even think of such a thing, but I stopped half way through the message I didn't want to read anymore. I move on to the next message.

' ** _Day 21_**

 ** _I think we broke her will, she's unresponsive but still fun to throw around like a rag doll, Wes poked at her with a burning red poker, her screams filled the whole cottage. But somehow she's not that fun anymore, her friend Bonnie had been a feisty one to the end lasting a lot longer than this little bitch…Worn out pussy is really getting old now to..._** '

My eyes roll into the back of my head because this was just sick, they had burned her with a fire poker, not to mention that they had raped her countless of times and then her poor friend that suffered most likely the same fate. How sick was these bastards? Wait that was a rhetorical question and I did not need an answer for that. I move to the last entry, I don't even want to read it.

' ** _Day 25_**

 ** _The slut isn't fun anymore, keeps laying in the corner curled up and crying, she doesn't even put up a fight. Might as well put her out of her misery as soon as I take her to my place and finish the business. Can't believe she even lasted as long as she did, might even have more fun with her when I get home…_** '

Day 25, that was the day I had come over to his house and I had killed him, if it wasn't for my impeccable timing he would have continued to torture her and she might even be dead. I supress the urge to empty the contents of my stomach as I look at the world on the screen. I cannot believe that Elena, my Elena had gone through that, that she endured that torture and everything and she was still standing. I roll my eyes one last time. I really wished that I had not read these messages but now it fuelled the flame that I currently had to kill these mother fuckers. From the small bits I had read I knew this Wes Maxfield was involved, there was another named Nic and Matt of course. I had already taken care of Mason and then there was only one left.

But now I needed to focus on the next step, I needed to process the new information.

"Find anything?" Ric asks and I look up at him shock clear on my face.

I felt like I was going to be sick and usually I am because I grabbed for the trashcan and I threw up into it. I could hear Ric protest against it but there was nothing that I could do. I felt another wave of nausea hit me and emptied my stomach yet again into the trash can.

"Fuck Damon are you okay?" Ric states placing the two cups of coffee he was holding on the desk as he rush around the table. He places a smoothing hand on my back and he pats my back. I'm sure he can see the screen of the computer and when I am sure he has and that all attention is now on the screen I wipe at my mouth but I still feel like throwing up. Stopping was not an option at the moment. "What the fuck!" I hear Ric murmur.

I wipe at my mouth again sure that there wasn't another round of nausea and I sit up and look at the screen he is now intently staring at. I needed to get out of here, I don't know if I can stomach reading those messages again. I grab the trashcan and I almost dart out of the office not even stopping to say bye, I just rush to the nearest exist and drop of the trashcan of as I move to my car.

All I wanted to do now was get the fuck out of here. I wanted to go to Elena, I needed to know that she was okay and that she was fine. Fuck it, it felt like I had a death grip on my throat and I couldn't breathe. I can hear my phone ringing and sure Ric can wait till later but it's not Ric and that makes me stop dead in my tracks. I reach for the phone in my pocket.

It's Elena's number. Why would she call me? Was there something wrong? Did she need me? "Elena?" I answer the phone and there is a lengthy pause on the other line.

"Damon, sorry to bother you." She breathes into the hone, she doesn't seem distressed nor panicked which was good.

"No, no, not at all, what's wrong?" I ask as I dart towards my car which is waiting for me in the parking lot.

"Are you still going to be long?" she asks and why is she phoning me, why is she asking me these question, something had to be wrong.

"Not really just finishing up a few things. You need anything?" I ask and I know that there is nothing that she could possibly need because she has everything, the fridge and the pantry has been stocked with food as well.

"Could you pick up some rentals? I saw that Avengers 2 just released on DVD and maybe Pitch Perfect 2? And 27 dresses? Please?" Did she really just phone me to go and rent movies at the local DVD store? I smile as I grab for my keys in my pocket.

I lock open my door and get in still pressing the phone to my ear. "If that's what you want, I will not disappoint." I say instantly calming down, she was not distressed nor panicking, she was relaxed and she wanted to watch some movies which is a great idea.

"Would I be pushing it if I asked for some Pizza, chips, soda and some chocolate?" she asks and I raise a brow, something must really have gotten into her because she sounds happy and chirpy and she hasn't sounded like this since I took her in. I smile because anything that she wanted, she would have.

"The carnivore Pizza? Cheese curls, Coke or Fanta Grape with…" I trail of, in the time that she's been with me I noticed all her favourites yet I didn't know which chocolate she likes. I was disappointing myself here and I sounded like a complete idiot for not knowing her favourite chocolate.

I hear her giggle on the other line. "Just any chocolate you think that I would like." She says and I nod my head even thou that meant I was going to buy more then I should because all chocolate was pretty good and delightful. But as long as she liked it right?

"Okay. I'll see you in 40" I say into the phone smiling like an idiot.

"Bye Damon." She says and I just close my eyes as I end the call. Okay so off I went, first to order the pizza, then I would buy the chips and the soda and then I am standing in the supermarket in front of the chocolate aisle. I'm not sure what I should bring her and I look from the top deck to the chocolate with mint, there is Turkish delight but does she even like it? I'm not sure.

I stand there for almost ten minutes just staring at the damned sweets not sure what Elena would like. She had never mentioned anything that she might even like. Maybe I just never noticed. I frown and I start to randomly throw chocolate bars into the cart not even making sure it's eatable or anything. Elena said she wanted chocolate and she was going to get chocolate. I move forwards and then I grab a P.S. chocolate and I look at it. You know they were the caramel chocolate and then it had some random sweet note on it, well I grabbed the one that said 'I love you' and I threw it into the cart. After half a dozen more I was ready to pay. I checked out and paid and took everything to the car before making a turn at the Pizza den where I grab the large pizza, and I know Elena was just going to eat like one piece but yeah.

I wonder to myself if this was what it was like to have a girlfriend? To spend the day just loafing around with her and just to hang out.

"Damon!" I hear my name and the next thing I see it's April as she stands in front of me smiling brightly.

"April, hey." I awkwardly great preparing myself to side step her and run to my car.

"How have you been, haven't heard from you in a while?" She asks and I really regret even stopping here to buy pizza, why the hell didn't I go to the place near my apartment. Okay I was not trying to be rude but I just wasn't in the mood for miss April Young, I had been on a date with her once and we communicated twice after that but nothing else, but it was like she didn't get the hint.

"Yeah, I've been busy, how bout you?" I ask as I try to wiggle my key out of my pocket in hopes that I could get it and just leave.

"I'm good. So we never got around to that second date… What you doing now? Just some movies and a pizza?" She asks and she was really persistent and it's like she's worming her way into my lazy day with Elena. And belief me there was nothing more that I wanted at this moment then to be there with Elena lounging on the couch watching a movie.

"Yeah I'm actually heading home to eat and watch a movie…" I am cut of as she starts to just speak.

"So would you like some company?" she asks and I mean really? Didn't she have work or something to do?

"Actually no. My girls waiting for me at home." I say and it just slipped out, I didn't want to be mean or come across as harsh but the words just slipped out. And yes Elena, my girl was waiting for me at home and all I wanted to do was get back to her.

"Your girl? Like you have a dog or something?" Holly fuck this girl is really dense. When did I ever even mention that I have a dog? I mean seriously I was a cat person after all.

"No, April, my girlfriend." It almost looked like I drove over her puppy now as she stared at me in complete and utter shock and I am not over exaggerating now.

"Oh, that might be the reason we never went on that second date right?" she asks and I actually feel bad because she has this hurt vide going on and she's getting it on pretty well but I could not get caught up in this right now. I mean seriously this was not high school.

"Yeah I meant to tell you it just happened out of the blue… Sorry bout that." I say and she looks like she wants to cry. Why on earth would she want to cry? I mean seriously? "But I'll see you later okay?" I say as I turn to leave and she just nods her head, and she's the first one to turn from me and I actually watch as she runs away and I swear she's crying. Childish much?


	10. Chapter 10

**Crawling**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Angst

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

* * *

Chapter 10

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Author's notes

Hey readers! I just wanted to tell you that here is another update! I hope you enjoy this update. Thank you to each and every one that took time to read chapter 9 even thou it was a bit… harsh. But don't worry detective Salvatore is on Matt's case. But now we need some Delena and here is some Delena. I hope you like the first bit of the chapter. Thanks for all the great reviews.! I will try and update again before Friday but I can't promise anything, it's my birthday week so I don't know what it has in store for me! But I will try my ut most best! And I don't want to disappoint.

Chapter 10

"What would you like to watch first?" I ask as I pour us each a glass of soda. I came back home and Elena was tied up in the bedroom since then, she hasn't come out yet and I have been back for all of 10 minutes.

"Pitch Perfect 2." I hear her yell from the other side of the door. I take a deep breath and place the glasses on the table as I reach for the DVD and I take out the DVD that she had requested. I look at the cover for a few seconds, this was going to be a girly movie I knew it. But if Elena wanted to watch it, so be it.

I place it in my PS 4 and walk back to the kitchen counter where I open the box of pizza. I place 1 piece for each of us in a plate and then I look around yet again if I had missed something. The soda was there, the chips was next to the soda, the bag of sweets was placed next to my chair, if she wanted one I would give her the whole bag. There was some pillows placed on each side. I have learned that Elena likes to sit up straight when she eats but when she watches TV or movies or anything she liked to have a pillow or two and there should always be a blanket, she liked to be covered, even if it was warm.

I walk back to the couch, placing the plates on the table before I take my seat. I start the DVD and wait for the trailers to pass. My door peaks open and Elena pops out her head as she looks to me, her hair hanging down past her shoulders.

"Damon…" she calls and I look up from the television and into those beautiful brown orbs.

"Elena?" I ask and I give her a small reassuring smile in return.

She smiles back at me then she looks down, her eyes not willing to meet mine again. "Is everything ready?" she asks and I'm not sure what she is referring to but I nod my head like an idiot. She pushes the door a bit further and then she slips out of the room leaving the door slightly ajar.

At first I'm not sure how I should re-act, I mean she's wearing the tiniest piece of shorts, they almost seem like hot pants. They show of her long smooth legs and I would love to run my finger up her legs right now. Then she's wearing this tight spaghetti top, its figure hugging and shows of all her beautiful curves in such a way that I feel aroused. Think of cars! I scold myself but my eyes remain on her. Was this her sleeping attire?

She slowly walks over to me and takes her place next to me, grabbing at a pillow and bringing it into her lap and then she takes the blanket and she covers her legs, that seems to go on for miles if I may add. She looks to me and she's blushing. "Do you feel uncomfortable?" she asks and I should be the one that's asking her that. I shake my head from side to side and smile softly.

"Not at all. Do you feel comfortable?" I ask and she looks down at her lap, her eyes not willing to look into mine.

"I'm trying." She replies. Okay I understood, she was trying to be a bit more comfortable with me. I understood that, I liked it that she was trying.

"If you feel uncomfortable at any time just let me know okay?" I say but she only nods her head. She leans over towards the table and she grabs her plate with the pizza and this gives me the opportunity to look at the now healed skin on her back. It looked so soft, so smooth and so touchable and her cute pert behind.

I shake my head and reach for my pizza as well before I start the movie. For the first few minutes we are completely quiet as we watch the characters on screen, I watch her as she takes each bite of her pizza and when she's finished she turns towards me, her attention anywhere but on the film we are currently watching.

"Why are you so nice to me?" She asks and I am caught off guard by her question, why would she ask such a question, what did she mean by it? "You took me in, you're not making any effort to send me back, you buy me everything I need and everything I want. Is there something that you want in return… Like…" she trails.

I raise a brow, because why would she ask this. Did she think I was doing this to gain something from her? "What do you mean?" I ask a bit confused.

"For everything you are doing for me, do expect payment from me whether in money or with my body?" she asks but her eyes do not meet mine and I can see that the last part of the sentence really took a toll on her. Did she really just ask that?

"No! I mean Elena I want to help you, really I want to. In any way I can. I don't expect any form of payment from you. I don't expect money, or sexual favours." I say in a rush and I know that I sound crazy but I meant what I said. "I would never expect that from you. I really just want to help you." I say and now she looks up and her eyes meet mine, they almost seemed relieved.

"So no sex or sexual favours to replay you for any of this?" she asks and I nod my head because how could she ever think that. That I would request sex for anything that I have done for her. But in the back of my mind I know I just want to keep her happy and quiet, I didn't want her going around and telling the police or well anyone that I had killed someone.

"Not at all. If you want to stay here, you stay here, if you want to stay with me, you're more than welcome. I won't push you away. I don't want to, I like you... your company" I reply rectifying myself and I actually feel pathetic, I know how this looked, it looks like she's only here because I pay for everything and I do but I do it because I want to help her I need to help her to become the person she was before all of this happened even thou I know she would never be the same again. Things like this really changed you.

She looks to the television for a few seconds and then her focus is back on me again. "You're the only person that I have ever met that's this nice. It just feels strange and you can't blame me for not being scared and suspicious." She replies and yes I can understand that, hell I would be suspicious of myself as well. "But I like being with you, I feel like I can trust you." She replies and my heart actually softens by just hearing her say that.

"I just want you to be save and be taken care of and I want you to trust me because I just want to help." I say and for a second she turns from me and then her pillow is on my lap and she pushes at it for a few seconds before she lays her head on my lap, her eyes staring at me.

"I do trust you." Elena whispers as she makes herself comfortable.

"That's all I want." I say and that brings a small smile to her lips. But in fact I was currently fighting my emotions that was growing in me I could not find it in myself to tell her that I wanted her as well.

"Do you have any new information concerning…" she trailed of as she asks this and I can feel her shiver before she pulls the blanket over her small body, covering her from tip to toe.

"I have some few leads, a positive on our suspect Matt Donavan." I say and now I look away and towards the screen of my television. That was a complete subject changer and I can't tell if I am happy about it or if I am angry about it but I wasn't sure if this was a subject that I wanted to touch on. "Do you really want to know this?" I ask but I dare not look into her eyes because I'm scared of what I might find when I look into them.

"Yes, anything to …" she pauses and I can't help but look down now and she's staring past me towards the ceiling. "…Anything to just finish this." She finally reply and I have this sudden urge to stroke her hair, before I can stop my hand, I softly rake my fingers through her soft hair, she takes this deep breath like she's enjoying this so I do it again.

"What are you going to do after all this is finished?" I ask as I focus in on her eyes but she slowly closes them and she almost moan when I stroke her scalp. She must really like this. But the question has been on my mind for the better part of a week now. What would happen once all of her problems were solved, would she go back to her friend's parents, would she take on this evil world by herself or would she stay with me?

In ever scenario she leaves, she doesn't stay behind, she doesn't stay with me her saviour and this actually upsets me. "I'll just have to wait and see what my life has in store for me." She murmurs and this was a complete bullshit answer and I felt hurt. What if I wasn't part of her future, what if something happened? Something was bound to happen whether I liked it or not.

"And if I ask you to stay here with me?" I ask and she slowly opens her eyes, there is a lazy smile on her beautiful lips as she looks up at me. "After everything… What if I…" I stop my question because I know it would be ridiculous to ask, to even consider.

"Would you want me to stay?" she asks with a little frown on her forehead.

"Why wouldn't I?" I ask and I am seriously bad at this hinting shit. Because I knew that I was falling for this girl and each and every day I spent with her, learning her, getting to know her I liked her more. I wanted to be the one that put her broken heart back together.

"Because I'm broken, you could never want me." She didn't even know how wrong she was about this.

"No, not this again Elena. You are not broken, it may feel that way to you but to me you are not broken and I want nothing more than to be with you, support you and help you. And to be honest, I can't help but fall in love with you." I say a bit too loudly and I sound like a teacher scolding a child. Her eyes remain on mine as she stares towards me, I could not believe that I had snapped at her like that.

She looked at me for a few seconds more and then turned on her side and now she was focused on the television. I had officially scared of Elena, and she didn't want anything to do with me, I sigh as I look from her to the screen and we silently watch the movie without another word.

I should have known that I would scare her, that my confession would frighten her. She has it in her mind that no man would ever love her and even thou in all our conversations I hint that I liked her, that I wanted her and where has all those hinting gotten me? Fucking nowhere and now she's probably not going to talk to me, wait till I am asleep and she will bolt.

It was a big possibility that she would just run away and I was fairly positive that she was upset. How could I just fuck up like that? So easily? I mean seriously. I take a deep breath and I start to remove my hand from her hair because she probably does not want to be touched now or by me.

"Please don't stop." I hear her small voice and I completely stop my action. Okay. I moved my hand back to her head and softly stroked her scalp and hair.

Pitch Perfect two had us both in tears, as well as 27 dresses but she was really crying and I really didn't know what to do to make her stop. So when she cuddled closer to me I placed my arm around her small frame and I held her even if it felt awkward as hell. But after the first 15 minutes of Avengers she was sound asleep. I waited until the end of the movie before I took her to her room and tucked her in.

This was a perfect opportunity to go out now and observe my prey. I knew Elena would sleep for some time and if she needed me she would call me. I grabbed a coat and I was off to the police station, I needed to find Matt Donavans address or contact number or something. As I get in the car I grab my phone and I dial Ric's number. He answers on the second ring.

"Hey," he answers and he seems a bit short off.

"Hey Ric, what you up to?" I ask turning on the ignition to the car.

"I need a drink man, you up for a beer maybe?" he asks and the tone he is using seems really unoptimistic.

"Sure, any suggestions?" I ask as I sit in the car waiting for my friend to tell me to meet up with him.

"Joe's." was his only reply and I nod my head, this was not a good day for Ric, if he wanted to go to Joe's. But I couldn't blame him there was this one bar lady he had his eye on.

"Joe's it is, see you in 10 minutes?" I ask even thou I know I would be there by five. I hear him grunt and then the call is ended. I wonder what had happened since I saw him earlier. I put my car in gear and I speed of to Joe's tavern only to find that Ric's car was already in its designated parking spot.

I get out of the car and lock it before I start my way toward the entrance. I think that the case was really taking a toll on Ric as well, he's been working non-stop and his Captain is up his ass because he hasn't made any arrests so far. Ric was a really hard worker and when he didn't progress it demotivated him to the point where he would sit and sulk and drink until he passes out eventually.

I walk through the door and look around the dim lit tavern trying to spot my friend but I already know he's at the bar. I spot him and make my way over to him, the place is packed but then again it is Friday night. It's always packed like this on a Friday night. This was one of those places who accepted fake ideas and the local high school kids would just sit around drinking and smoking and playing pool. It wasn't like the upbeat club three blocks down the road where they were very strict.

I walk past Ric and take a seat next to him, his favourite bar lady is working tonight and guess what? Her name was Joe as well, I give her a one sided smile and she knows what I usually drink, so she turns around to grab a glass and a bottle of bourbon pouring me a stiff glass which normally meant Ric was far in front of me.

"Hey buddy," I greet and Ric looks to me, he's had a shower and he shaved and had on some fresh clothes which was always a good sign.

"Hey," he greets and I lower my head because he was in a shitty mood and we would only be drinking, I would not be able to do the observation I was planning on. "Damon, I don't fucking know what to do," Ric stars and Joe walks up to us and she places the glass of bourbon in front of me, Ric looks at the glass and then on to me and I know that look.

"Can I get another glass Joe? And you can just leave the bottle here." I say and Joe doesn't even complain because she knows us to well to complain, but she turns on her heel and she retrieves the second glass placing it in front of Ric. I grab the bottle and pour Ric a stiff drink. "Tell me about it." I say after Joe disappears.

"We scanned his Facebook account and we made follow ups and did some research on those fucked up messages he kept as a dairy." Ric starts and I listen closely because everything he says can either break me or help me. "But we only got bit and pieces of information, partial names but no solid clues." He continues and I silently take a sip from my drink.

"But you got some information?" I ask and he nods to me.

"It's just reading all those messages and stuff it really fucked with me, I feel so bad for all of the girl that had to endure their torture." Ric states and I know how he feels. "I mean I can understand why you bolted from my office this morning." My face softens as I place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry about that thought." I say and he looks back down at the drink that is in front of him.

"You owe me a new trashcan." Ric mutters and at this I smile, typical Ric.

"Yeah, yeah." I reply and he turns towards me.

"I just don't want to think of that shit right now… It just upsets me more, but there is a ray of good news." Ric replies and at this my heart stops beating as I lean in closer waiting for him to tell me this lone piece of good news. "That last girl, Elena, she must be alive, her Facebook account was active about a week ago." At this I take in a deep breath because for him it was good news, but for me? I'm not sure.

"That's great news." I exclaim and Ric smiles to me.

"I know, at least we know she's alive." Ric states and then he sips on his drink again. "But in other news, tell me about this Kathrine girl." Ric says and this is quite the change of subject, and it was a subject that I wanted to avoid.

"What about her?" I ask not really up for a chat about Elena.

"Come on Damon, must I pull everything out of you?" Ric asks and I really do not know what Ric is talking about and what he wants know because I really don't have anything that I want to tell him. "Where did you meet her, when? How the relationship is going, I haven't spent any time with you in the last month or so." Oh okay that clearly indicated what he's trying to say, I actually wanted to roll my eyes.

"We just met by accident really, we ran into each other. Completely unexpected. And since then we've been just checking things out, getting to know each other… I might even have fucked it up before we really could start a real relationship." I mutter downing the rest of the amber liquid in my glass and I grimace at the taste, I haven't been out drinking in a while.

"Why? What did you do?" Ric asks as he fills my glass again.

I look down at the glass in my hand and sigh because I barely know Elena, I barely know her background. I took her in because I was scared I could get caught for murdering a man, I made her problem mine and now? Now I have a bigger problem then I started with. I never wanted this, I never thought that I would be meeting someone, taking them in and caring for them. To be honest that night when I found her it did cross my mind just to silence her but I couldn't because of the way she looked into my eyes.

I'm sitting here in a tavern drinking and the only thing on my mind is Elena Gilbert and trying to fix her. In the process I hope to fix myself because in real life I was more broken then she was and I actually wished that she could fix me because she knew the pain that I went through even thou it's completely different pain but in the end it was causes by the same man.

"I told her I'm falling in love with her." I say and I know that it is completely absurd, and that Ric's going to fall of off his damn chair in a few seconds when my words register. Because in all the time that he's known me I have never been in love, I have never had a girl over, I just go on one or two dates, but they never end up back at my place. There was a point in our friendship where he thought I was gay.

"Love makes us do stupid things." I hear Ric from beside me and I look to him, he has this thoughtful smile on his lips.

"It does, doesn't it? But what makes it worse is that you love someone and they don't love you back." I say and as I say this Joe walks by the counter and she sighs.

"What's worse? When someone you loved, doesn't love you back anymore." Joe says and now Ric's attention is on her, he really likes her but according to him she's just playing hard to get. I look to Ric and he furrows his brows and then there is this emotion on his face that I can't quite name. It's like he finally understands something.

Joe leans against the bar grabbing at Ric's drink before she takes a sip and places the glass back in front of him. "I phoned the guy, our missing girl was dating before she went missing to tell him she might be alive and he just said that he doesn't care, she's something in the past, and it would just be so much better if she turns up dead." At this I almost choke on the drink I just sipped.

"What the fuck?" I almost yell, both Joe and Ric staring at me in complete surprise. "That little fuck face. He better hope I don't find him!" At this Ric grabs my shoulder pushing me down towards my seat okay maybe I just over reacted, maybe a little too much.

"Chill Damon." Ric stats as I finally sit down and try to calm myself.

"How Ric? How can someone be so heartless? I mean Elena went through a dramatic experience and she is the only one to survive and now this little prick says this, could you imagine how broken she would be if she knew?" I ask and Joe leans closer to us as she narrows her eyes.

"You're talking about her like you know her…" she softly says and my eyes go wide, I did, I didn't refer to her as that girl or missing girl like Ric had, I had called her on her name which indicates that I have made this a personal issue which might raise question.

"Damon, is there something you need to tell me?" Ric asks and I just shake my head from side to side.

"No, nothing, it's just really sad Ric, I mean you saw how I reacted this morning to those mails…" I say and his eyes soften instantly like he understood.

"Yeah, it was traumatic, but relax, okay? We'll find our missing girl and she'll be okay." Ric says and even thou I know that she is currently safe and sound asleep I still can't help but worry about her. I couldn't stop worrying about the situation.

"Traumatic, yes." I reply before I sigh and take another sip of the bourbon in my glass.


	11. Chapter 11

**Crawling**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Angst

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Chapter 11**

* * *

Chapter 11

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Author's notes

Hey there guys, so here is my new chapter to Crawling. I hope you guys like it. It's a bit short but its significant which leads to the next chapter that I want to write, but I hope you enjoy it. A very special thanks to my followers and my favourites that reads all my chapters and stories. And thank you all for the great reviews. You guys really keep me motivated and I just want to write and write and write because I love getting feedback from all of you. So here is another chapter to my story. Enjoy.

Chapter 11

I found the fucking idiot. Yes I did. I found his fucking home address and you won't even believe me if I tell you but yeah here I am at 04:43AM in the fucking morning sitting outside of his fancy double story house watching from the front seat of my car, freezing my ass off because I forgot a jacket. And nothing has happened so far because I have been watching this house like a hawk since he came home around 22:00PM. After some digging in public records, yes public records and looking at phone books, who the hell still owns a phone book that is not in their phone? But I found the address for Matt Donavan.

If I had went to Ric to ask his help he would think that something is up because he already thought something was strange with me. I could not afford it right now if he started snooping around in my affairs. After three long days of searching high and low I got the information I was looking, and I did it all by myself. I was actually a great detective, and I should be considered on the force. So now I am sitting outside of Matt Donavan's house and I am waiting, well still waiting. I saw him drive up and I positively identified him as Matt Donavan, the serial rapist and torturer that Elena has pointed out to me a few days ago.

After the whole incident at the bar with Ric I had to distance myself from my friend once again. He told me that I should not get so involved with the whole situation. Because I'm getting to personnel and that is never a good thing. I just sighed and shook my head. If he only knew how personnel this matter had become to me. How much I am involved already. I look up as I see a light go on in the double story house in front of me. In the few days in which I have done some investigating work by myself I have found out quite a number of things that could be relevant.

Matty here was married to a lovely model, well ex-model, luckily they don't have any children as of yet, which is a good thing. I would hate to kill this fucker and leave his poor children behind, even thou I didn't know how it felt growing up without a father but I could imagine. And besides who says he won't take out his sexual fetish fantasies out on the children one day. His wife, Rebekah Donavan works at a small law firm as a receptionist. Doesn't she ever wonder where he disappears of to? What he does when he was not with her?

This makes me think of that movie Gothika, the one of Halle Berry and Penelope Cruise. I shudder at the thought as I am reminded about how sick that movie really was. I watch the movement in the house closely and it seems that Matt Donavan is an early riser. Does he go to gym or does he go to work? I stay in the car to watch his basic routine, today I just observe, tomorrow I make a follow up. This was just the beginning of my short investigation. I watch the blonde male make his way down to the first floor and then it's quiet again before he gets out of the house, he doesn't even lock when he dashes towards his car with what seems like his gym gear. Yeah right save neighbourhood.

He gets into his new Toyota Hilux and he starts it up, he probably got it a week ago by the way it's currently shinning, I'm not really sure if I should follow him or stay behind but my best bet was to follow him, I wouldn't get any information from his wife. I needed to find out his routine, for at least the next two weeks he would be having a tail that constantly follows him. If I could get to him faster then so be it but it was all about planning and I didn't want to get caught and spend the rest of my life in jail. Besides I shouldn't worry about his wife. I start my car and I start to follow him, not to closely or he might notice me, lights off as I follow him into the darkness of the night.

He turns a few times and I follow suit, I wonder where he might be going but it seems that he is going to a gym as I suspected, he pulls into the parking lot of a high end gym complex and grabs his gear before leaving his car. I stop a few parking spaces from him and I watch as he enters the gym, all but consumed with what's going on in the gym to notice me following him. I wait for a few minutes, I wanted to check out his car, maybe try and find more information on him.

As soon as I am sure the coast is clear and I can't see him, I exist my car and walk casually towards his Hilux, I didn't want to seem any more suspicious than I already was. I'm tempted to break his window but the car has been left unlocked. Such an idiot or he really doesn't care about his safety and the safety of his property or he was a scam artist and he wanted his shit to be stolen to claim from his insurance. Even thou the vehicle isn't locked I am still tempted to break the window

I open the driver's door and peak inside, looking from side to side. He's pretty neat; everything is on its designated place packed away. I move a bit closer and I look into the clove compartment on the passenger's side. It's full of papers and documents, mostly the papers for the vehicle, I rummage through it but there is nothing of interest. I look in the console between the seats and smile. He left his phone in the car. How typical?

I pick it up and swipe it open revealing a busty blond which must surely be his Rebekah right. I hope so, because if this wasn't her she would surely kill him which might make everything so much easier for me and Elena. I look through his messages, contacts, and messaging applications and about everything I can find yet I find nothing that could bring me closer to the other fuckers, well his friends. I even look at the pictures and the videos but there is nothing, absolutely nothing. He must have been contacting them in another way.

I sigh and place the phone where I had found it and continue to look through the vehicle. To the side in the door panel or compartment, it's an envelope. I pick it up and on the front it's just his name, Matty Donavan. Matty… Isn't that what his friends called him? The envelope has been opened before so I don't see a problem in opening it again.

I pull out a piece of paper, typed neatly in Arial font size 10.

' _Matty_

 _The last one got out, running around, might even have finished off Mason. Meeting tomorrow at 19:45 at the usual spot._

 _Wes._ '

I re-read the message again, I'm not even sure when he got it, maybe he had received it yesterday and the meeting was later tonight, maybe he had the meeting with the fellow monsters the previous night. Shit I needed to be more observant around these fuckers if I wanted to catch them but I only started watching him this evening so how was I to know that they would plan a get together. I would have to keep my eyes on this bastard and closely.

Now I knew how they were communicating. It was one step closer but how was the letter delivered? Was it hand delivered? Or was it dropped off in his post or at work? How were they doing this? I know a letter neatly typed didn't really carry evident that could assist besides finger prints, and I could not take the damn thing to Ric to analysis it because Matty might just check again and notice that it went missing. Fuck.

I place the letter back in the envelope and place the envelope back where I had found it. Right now I just need to follow him until he got to work then I would be well on my way home to get some much needed sleep and around 16:00 I would be back to check up on him, to follow him and monitor him. Right. If he was meeting the others tonight I would be there following him, observing, finding out who the other were.

I make sure everything is left how I found it in his too neat vehicle and I close the door before heading towards my car. How could these people life their lives knowing what they have done. I could never live with myself if I had put all those girls through the hell Elena had been through. Now that I think of Elena I frown because my situation at home had become awkward and uncomfortable after my confession that I am falling in love with Elena.

She was very withdrawn and we didn't really talk, not that much, well I wasn't at home either but still the moments we shared together was quiet with no communication what so ever and I missed her, her voice, our conversations. It felt like I was in my empty apartment, and my heart felt empty with her silence. If I could only talk to her without being scared. But I couldn't because I didn't know how she felt, how she would react and I really didn't want to push her into anything that she was not ready for.

I look to my phone as I lounge in my car seat. It would soon be day break, almost 06:00AM. She wouldn't even be awake because she's never up this early. Not that she noticed that I left because she was fast asleep in my room or well it was her room now. I sigh because I have become so aware of the fact that I am not alone and that she's right there next to me. It was difficult to actually be alone because for the past month it was me and Elena constantly.

When I stood up and made my way over to Donavan's house I felt empty, I felt lonely because she wasn't there to tell me bye, to tell me to be safe. She was fast asleep. If I would chance it to phone her, I know the phone call will go to voice mail because she would be asleep. I longed to just sit next to her on the couch and just relax. With her I was Damon, I was myself and I didn't put up a fake smile and talk little chit chat because I could speak to her about how I felt, because she already knew and she could understand.

I didn't have to hide, nor did she because we knew where the other person was coming from, what they had gone through. I look to the side as the sun starts to rise over the horizon and I actually wished that Elena could sit here next to me and watch this. It's beautiful but not as beautiful as she was and I know this sounds lame but I mean it. I notice that the idiot that I have been following is back and he is showered and dressed in his Sunday finest. Okay so he's on his way to work now. So let's go and see where he works and what he does for a living.

I follow him through the traffic, not that there is much, until he drives into a parking lot of a shopping mall very close to my apartment. I wonder if he works here and what work he does. I don't have to wonder for long because I pass a board with his face on it asking me whether I wanted to buy or sell property. Real estate agent. Got it. He bought and sold houses to people. Now I knew what he did and where he did it. I would need to come and visit him during the following week see his reaction towards me and maybe view him while he was with other people.

I snort because he looks nothing like his picture on the board. I just shake my head from side to side as I make my way back towards the apartment and I could not get there fast enough. I just wanted to get home right now and relax and sleep. I think I am seriously sleep deprived for the lack of hours that I have placed my head on a pillow. I make a few turns and soon I am parking my car and heading up the stairs to my apartment. I slide the key into the lock and unlock my door opening it slowly. I never know what to expect when opening my door.

To my surprise Elena is up and awake and she's sitting at the kitchen counter with her back to me. Her small frame is covered in what seems to be one of my t-shirts and she's wearing those damn boy shorts that I love so much. This girl would be the death of me if I died of blue balls. She just didn't know it yet.

"Hey." I greet and she looks over her shoulder towards me and she nods her head acknowledging me.

"Hey yourself." She greets as I turn to lock the door again, she seems a bit apprehensive. I make my way towards the counter and towards her walking slowly, she's completely still. "I woke up and you weren't here…" She whispers as I take another step towards her and she almost seems disappointed yet sad and scared at the same time.

"I had some information I needed to follow up. Sorry, I should have left a message or something." I say and I stop in my tracks because I'm not sure if I should proceed to her, she is giving me the cold shoulder at the moment.

"I made breakfast." She whispered as she turns towards me with a cup of coffee in her hands, she has this sad smile on her face as she rises from the chair to hand me the cup. "I thought you might have gotten some information so I just… made breakfast." When she takes a step away from the counter I see the two plates filled with food that are now on the counter.

She had made me breakfast? I look to the plates filled with pancakes and bacon and eggs and I could not believe that she had done this. "Thank you." I say as she reaches me handing me the cup of coffee which is half empty but I guess that she had something to do with it. Not something that I worried about thought because I didn't mind if she drank half of my coffee or my juice or my soda. As I reach for the cup she reaches for me and this surprises me because she wraps her arms around me so tightly that I feel that I can't breathe.

"Please don't ever leave me like that again." She whispers into my chest as she starts to sob, I can already feel the tears that spill from her eyes and I instantly feel bad that I had left without even telling her where I went. "I just had a bad dream and when I came out you weren't here…" She mumbles trailing off. I slowly wrap my arm around her back and stroke her back in small circle movements to sooth her. I know how it feels when you have a bad nightmare and you wake up and there is no one there to sooth and console you.

"I'm so sorry." I say and she only snuggles closer to my chest hugging me even tighter. The cup of coffee has made it's way safely into my other hand where I try to keep it from spilling all over the quivering brunette that is now in my arms. "I'm really sorry." I say and then I press my lips to the top of her head softly placing a light kiss to the crown of her head.

It's like a moment like no other because she doesn't pull away, she doesn't scold me, her breathing just calms to the point where I think she won't be hyperventilating, she visibly relaxes into my arms. "I'm sorry." I hear her mumble but I'm not sure why she's apologizing or for what because I was the one who didn't tell her that I would not be here when she woke up. I was the one at fault.

"Why on earth are you sorry?" I ask and she pulls her face from my chest, her eyes meet mine and there are still tears that has yet to roll down those beautiful pink cheeks and it breaks my heart to see her like this.

"I'm overreacting. And I'm sorry about the other day." She says in whisper, I have to strain my ears to hear the words that leaves her lips.

"What about the other day?" I ask a bit unsure what she was referring to but I think I already know. And she didn't need to apologize for that because I know she's not ready for this, we are both on separate levels of this friendship / relationship that we have going on.

"You told me that you're in love with me and I just turned my back on you because I'm scared of my feeling towards you." Elena stammered and I really don't know what to tell her.

"It's okay." I say pulling her back to me and I just hold her because I don't have words to express to her what is going on in my mind at the moment.

"I don't mean to push you away every time we get so close… I'm just so scared." Elena whispers and I know how she feels but I just hold her tightly against me.

"I know you are scared. I'm sorry that this makes you scared, but I would never hurt you, I just want you to know that I am falling in love with you and I only want to care for you." I say.

"I know…You're the only one that accepts me for who and what I am." She whispers and I kiss the top of her head again because that's all I can do for now.

"And I'll wait for you for as long as it takes." I whisper into her hair because deep down I know that she feels something towards me and that gives me that little bit of hope that I was secretly praying for.


	12. Chapter 12

**Crawling**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Angst

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Chapter 12**

* * *

Chapter 12

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Author's notes

Guys! New chapter! Sorry that it took so long but hell with my birthday and my cat getting really sick I wasn't up for much writing but I pushed myself since Monday and I needed to write and I feel much better after writing this chapter. I feel a bit better. I know that this is a good chapter and I was just going with the flow as I typed. I hope you like it, and I hope that you comment and leave a review. I love hearing from you guys! Thank you to everyone that's following me! Love you guys to bits! Here is the long awaited chapter 12.

Chapter 12

"Damon, come on, you have not slept in 4 days." Elena scolds as she walks out of the bathroom and into the living room folding her arms over her chest.

"I have, we sleep all the time." I say as I pull on my shoes, I was on my way out to go and observe Matty Donavan.

"Our one hour naps in between movies do not count! I'm serious Damon; you're getting dark circles around your eyes." Elena scold again, she's in the process of drying her hair, and she had just taken a shower because she was getting ready for bed and that is when I normally go out for observation even thou I know that she absolutely hated it when I was not there when she was asleep.

"Elena I have to do this." I almost plead as I look up to her, her thin spaghetti top she's wearing doesn't leave anything to the imagination because it outlines all her curves perfectly for my viewing pleasure. "I need more information on this guy before we can make our move." I say and she stops her movement as she looks to me. Her eyes searching mine.

"Could I come with?" she asks. I really didn't want to take her with me to be honest, it wasn't ideal because I don't know how she would react when she saw him, and I didn't want her to return to her old state where she would barely eat or speak or do anything for that matter. We just got comfortable with each other again and I did not want to mess that up.

"Do you think it's the best idea?" I ask and I know that she's thinking this over in her head at the moment because she remains silent and I know that she really doesn't want to face these men ever again.

There is this irritating knocking on my door and I instantly look towards it before I look back towards Elena. Who was here? Who would come here this time of night in any case? I raise my shoulders at Elena as she gives me a questioned looked. I stand up from the couch and motion to her to go into the room as I make my way towards the door.

"Whose there?" I ask as I reach the door and there is silence on the other side which didn't make matters any easier.

A few seconds of silence pass again and I place my hand on the door. "Fuck Damon open up." I hear the annoying voice of Ric on the other side and I sigh as I look towards Elena who's standing in the doorframe to the room.

Elena nods her head because she knows that Ric should not see her and then she disappears into the bedroom and she closes the door behind her. Once I am sure that the door is closed I open the front door and Ric looks beyond pisses as he looks up at me, his eyes bloodshot. He doesn't even greet me as he passes me, walking straight into the apartment towards the couch. Something was up his ass and I could tell it a mile away I just didn't know what it was.

"What's up Ric?" I ask as I close the door and watch my friend plop down on the couch.

"If I don't find a lead to my case in the next week it will be handed over." Ric says and I feel a chill run up my spine as I look down at my friends. Okay so Ric isn't the brightest of Detectives and I usually helps him with some cases because sometimes you just rack your brain and you come up with nothing and then I come in and look at it from a fresh angle. "I can't lose this case Damon." The man on my couch says and he sighs placing his head in his hands.

"I understand Ric but there must be something that you are not seeing." I say trying to sound somewhat helpful. He looks up at me and sighs again which never meant anything good.

"I have looked at each angle I can. The only thing positive for me is the fucking sperm samples but how the hell can that help? We already ran it through the data base." Ric says and I finally take a seat next to him. As much as I wanted to help Ric and tell him what really is going on I couldn't because I know how he would react, what he would do if he ever found out that I had killed a man, that I withheld any information pertaining to a case.

He would arrest me for obstruction of justice and then murder and I'm sure he'll think of many other charges to charge me with. I look to the television that's blank and I wonder what could I do to help him; the only way that he was going to get a new lead was if he spoke to Elena, if he maybe got a hold of a sperm sample of one of the others, but that wasn't going to happen, soon.

"I'm getting too involved with this one." Ric finally says as he looks to me.

"Why would you say that?" I ask and I can see the seriousness in his eyes.

"I just need to find that last one, alive and okay. I just need to find Elena." Ric mutters looking towards the ground of my apartment. He had called her on her name which meant that he was getting to personal with this case. And that wasn't good. In some way I wondered if maybe Elena spoke to him through her Facebook account. He did mention that she had been online. Maybe I could talk to her after I delete those fucked up dairy entries that that fuck face had sent her.

Maybe it would give him some piece of mind on her safety and he would maybe give up or he would most likely try to trace the IP address and in 3 easy steps find her here in my apartment. "You'll find her." I say placing a hand on my friends shoulder as I pat it softly trying my level best to sooth the man sitting next to me. Seems like I wasn't going to do observation tonight.

By the looks of it Ric was here to stay. I rise from my seat and look at my friend, he looks absolutely pathetic and I know the feeling because I felt like that when Mason got away with killing my brother. "Do you want a beer?" I ask as I start to make my way over towards the fridge.

"Sure why not." Ric mutters and I just shake my head, I hated it when Ric got like this. When he couldn't solve a case and he would be like this until he got a new lead or some news, anything. I open the fridge and grab two beers. I was always stocked on cold beers, you never knew when you wanted a cold one. "Any news from your girl?" Ric asks as I reach him and he takes the beer popping it open without any effort, taking a big gulp.

I sigh as I sit down, I really didn't want to talk about it when she was right in the next room. "It's okay." I reply and he lifts his head to look at me, his brows furrowed.

"That does not sound promising." Ric states as he now makes himself comfortable on my couch, kicking of his shoes and relaxing. "You always duck and dive my questions, just tell me about her already." Ric says as he grabs for the remote to my television switching it on and I sigh because sometimes I hated him for being so comfortable with me but I sit back on my couch. I might as well tell him.

"She's special Ric, she means a lot to me." I start and he glances at me and I swear if he says that I am whipped I will punch him straight in his jaw. "She has a really troubles past, and it's hard for her to fall in love, to trust, to love." I say and now Ric's attention is back on the television screen, the volume on mute as he just watches the game and he listens to me. "Sometimes it just feels like I need to get in there and save her." I say.

"Ever thought that she doesn't need to be saved, that she needs to be found and appreciated, for exactly who she really is?" his question caught me by complete surprise as I let the words sink in. Maybe she didn't need me to save her, maybe she was already saved she just needed to be found and I found her the only thing now was that I appreciate her for who she is.

I ponder this for a few seconds because if anything Ric always had good words of wisdom and I would be a complete idiot if I didn't follow his advice. A quote from Rune Lazuli comes to mind as I think about Rics words. 'Crawl inside this body, find me where I am most ruined – love me there.' I mull this words over in my mind, what they might mean, why I was thinking of them.

"Maybe your right." I finally say and Ric looks towards me with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

"I am always right if it comes to love Damon." Ric says and I furrow my brows at him because how can he say that if he can't even land a date with Joe. "To me, love is being able to see light inside the person who can only see darkness." I sit back as I listen to these words of wisdom. It made me think, yes I did see the light in Elena where she could not even see light in herself.

"I guess that makes sense. I'm just trying to take it slow with her, I don't want to push her into anything she's not ready for." I say taking a sip from my beer, my other hand running through my hair. I see Ric smile at me and it's funny how he just gets me sometimes.

"Take it slow and steady, there is no need to rush, I mean if this girl really means that much to you then you have a life time with her." Ric replies and I wonder if Elena was listening to us, was she sleeping, was she sitting on the bed or on the floor with her ear against the door. What was she thinking when she hears all of this.

"I just hope she gives me that chance." I reply, Ric just shakes his head from side to side and rolls his eyes at me. Clearly he thought he knew more then he lead me to believe.

Ric left after a few beer indicating that he needed some well-deserved rest. Meaning he was actually drunk as fuck and he needed to pass out. And me? I didn't go out I stayed home, I stayed sitting on my couch as I watched the television for the longest of times. Sometime after Ric left my door was pulled opened and Elena peaked out into the living room, she hadn't been sleeping at all, but I could not blame her. I looked up to her and she just walked over to me and took her place next to me snuggling up against my side. That was her usual spot and that's how we slept.

I couldn't find it in myself to leave her, or to leave the apartment, there was a whirlwind of thoughts running through my mind. I thought about what Ric said, about what Elena didn't say, to what I thought and I guess I over thought things. I curled my arm around her and a few minutes later her breathing calmed to the point where I knew she wasn't awake and fast asleep but that didn't help me because my thoughts didn't want me to fall asleep. But eventually even I fell asleep with the soft sounds of Elena's even breath.

Strangely enough the next morning she was in the bathroom and I got ready to leave, I would leave her here and I would do some observation which I fully planned on doing. I called to her and the bathroom door flew open as she poked out her head.

"When will you be back?" Elena asks and I look to her.

"I won't be gone for more than two to three hours." I reply and I watch as she nods her head at me.

"Don't take too long." She softly says and I give her my infamous Salvatore panty dropper smile as I shake my head from side to side.

"Promise." I say as I turn towards the door, I was about to unlock it when I hear her feet run over the floor of my apartment, When I turn to look she's right beside me in a towel as she places her small hands to my cheeks, surprising me completely when she pulls me closer and places a soft kiss to me cheek. I almost blush as soon as her lips touch my cheek and with that she rushes back to the bathroom because I think she finally realised that she was wearing just a towel. But I could not help the smile that was now plastered on my face. That little kiss made my day and for some reason I felt like nothing could go wrong today.

I just turned to the door and leave her to do whatever she had planned on doing before I left. She was most likely going to lay in the bath for an hour or so until the water turned cold and then she would get out and dry and then come sit on the couch in some pj's, she will watch movies or series, she really got a liking in Suits, but only because the main actor is very attractive, this is her own words, or she's watching this teenage drama series Awkward.. I felt sorry for the girl in the series she had some awkward and fucked up situation that she got herself into.

She would then eat either cereal or she loved toast, just with butter and she would do this almost every day. Well that or when she gets the urge to play games she would play Assassins creed or she loved Evil With in, well she loved it when I played it. I even told her that she could play some games on my laptop. She just eyed me and mumbles something about Sims, but I haven't gotten around to that yet.

I snort because how can it be that I knew her daily routine yet my own was a mystery. I slowly make my way towards my car, set on just observing Matty Donavan at his workplace today. It so happened that I followed him the other night and there was not meeting, even the day after, he didn't disappear. Which might indicate that the meeting had been the day before I found the letter.

I make my way toward the mall that I know he works in, a soft breeze blowing in from the window as I take my time, no need rushing this, he would not get away. I turn into the parking lot and I look over all the vehicles and the designated parking until I finally find his vehicle standing out like a sore thumb. I stop a few parking spaces away. I leave my car and walk towards his looking inside for a few second without looking to suspicious. There seems to be nothing of interest in his vehicle. I would take a casual stroll into the mall then.

"Hey!" I look behind me as some yells at me and I look to the person. Matty Donavan was standing there in his suite as he raised a brow at me.

"Just admiring your ride." I say as I try to look casual giving him a smirk as I give the car an overall look. "Is it a 2 litre?" I ask turning to the man in question, the parking lot seems deserted as I a glance around once more.

"Yeah, she's a beauty isn't she?" He said taking a step closer towards me, somewhat pulling down his guard. I nod my head and kneel down to look at the tyres. In all fact I was trying not to panic because this was the man I was looking for and now he actually caught me snooping, I needed to look as casual as I could, without letting him suspect anything.

"I want to get one but I haven't heard any good reviews yet." I say admiring the paint job of the Hilux. Matt walks closer and then he's right next to me as he to kneels down to look at the door as well.

"It drives like a dream thou only had it for about a week but you can't go wrong with this one." He says and I actually really want to get out of here, I need to get away from this man before he or anyone suspects anything. I rise to my feet and I am about to turn on my heal when he stops me. "This is the employees parking lot, do you work in the mall?" he asks and I freeze completely because no I didn't think of that and no I did not work here.

"No, I was just passing through." I say biting the inside of my mouth to try and remain calm but it's doesn't do any good.

"Only employees are allowed here…" Matt says as he takes a step towards me and I hope he's not one of those guys that wants to do the right thing. "I should report you to security." He says as he grabs at my arm, and I completely freeze as I look to him.

"Hay buddy I didn't do anything wrong, nor did I know this is the employees parking lot. No harm no fowl." I try to wiggle out of his grip but he doesn't loosen up he only tightens his grip on me. Fuck I was fucked right now. Fuck this is all going to blow up in my face I know it. So I did the unthinkable and I punched him square in his jaw, sending him to the ground next to his vehicle. His grip instantly gone from my arm as his hand rushes to his cheek. He looks up to me but I can't stop to think, I just need to do what my instincts tell me. I tackle him to the ground wrapping my arm around his throat in hope to choke him.

He struggles and turns from side to side just not giving up. I tighten the grip around his neck as we wrestle on the ground and I am sure that it's a sight to see and the people whose probably security are watching this on the camera's right now. I look up from side to side to make sure that there are no cameras face to us but he takes advantage of this and he overpowers me throwing me to the ground. His knuckles connects with my eye and then there's another shot, and this big boy knows how to fight.

I bring my knee up to his groin and instantly he's of off me grabbing at his cock in pain. For everything he had done to Elena, he deserved this. He's on his knees kneeling forward clutching his manhood, pain clear on his face and it makes me chuckle to see him like this.

"Why are you doing this?" Matty Donavan asks his voice low as he looks up to me, blood dripping down his nose which seems to be a bit crooked, which made me feel pleased.

"You like hurting little girls, don't you. Beating them? Torturing them? Raping them?" I ask and his whole body goes ridged and his eyes dawn with realization as I kick him to the ground and I start to beat his face, I just could not find it in myself to stop, would he have stopped if this was him and Elena.

"Please don't!" I hear him plead over and over again but it only fuelled me more as I pounded my fists into his skull over and over and over again.

"She pleaded with you to stop but you wouldn't." I almost yell and then I draw my fists and I look at the bustard, cuts and bruises adored his face and it seems that he's even choking on some blood. "This is for Elena…" I whisper as I rise to my feet, if I didn't want to leave any evident I would need to destroy all and any. I look from side to side and the parking lot still seems vacant, not a soul in sight.

I look down at the fucker who is desperately trying to sit up, trying not to choke on his own blood but I couldn't care less if he died choking or just died as long as the bastard died. I look to his car and frown, maybe I should plan a bomb, maybe let his car explode. I could plan it closely and still make sure I get away, the evident will be burnt away in any case. I rush to my car leaving Matty just where I had left him. I open my boot and look around, I knew I had some extra fuel, when I finally find the container I pull it out and make my way back to Matty, his eyes following my every move as I go.

"Seems like you'll be burning on earth and in hell." I say as I pull open his car door and I look around, I needed to get him into the car then drench him and the car with the fuel. I place the container on the floor and turn to him, and the fucker actually has guts to try and escape me. He's trying his best to crawl in the direction of the shopping mall.

I casually walk to him and grab at the back of his shirt pulling him up but it seems that this was the worst decision ever because as I pull him up he drives a knives into my thigh. "Fuck!" I chock out and stumble forward trying to grab the knife and tug it out of my thigh but that only makes it bleed even more. I pull the knife from my thigh and I'm sure I only saw red because I try to stab the fucking asshole.

Fuck if I get caught now we are both in deep shit that neither of us could explain. I roll him over and I try to hit him, to punch him, he reaches for the knife wound and he has the audacity to poke his fingers into the wound,. The next punch I land was not a punch I just hear the crackling and gushing and it's sicking as the fucker chokes up some blood but all his movement seems to come to a complete stop, the life leaving his eyes.

I really can't understand why he stopped fighting but I didn't question it as I look down to his lifeless face, his eyes void of any life, of anything as they stare back at me. Blood trickling down the wound the knife had made when I thought I was just punching it, not releasing that I had the knife in my hand. One blow to his head, straight to the brain.

As I look down at the fucker that now just lay there I smirk, there was no guilt this time, no sickness, no worry. No second thoughts and I actually smirk at my handy work. Two down, three more to go. I decide against my better judgement to leave the knife in his head, I didn't want to clean up more blood there already was. I could taste my own blood in my mouth, I hated that metal taste that it left behind.

I rise from Matty Donavan and I almost spit on him, but yet again that would leave unwanted evidence that I just didn't need right now. My leg is aching and I am sure as hell that I need stitches but I could not think of that right now, I had bigger things to worry about. I stumble to my feet, I can't really put any pressure on my leg. Fuck this. It wasn't that far to the car. I pick the fucker up by his one leg and I start to drag him back to his vehicle.

I know that I am leaving behind heaps of blood but I just needed to finish this as soon as possible. It takes me a few minutes to drag his body to the car because this fucker is heavy, but well he was dead weight so who could I blame. I actually wanted him to burn but I would not get my dream today.

By some fucking miracle I get him into the vehicle, and I apologize for my swearing in advance because I am covered in blood and I am paining like a mother fucker and I am just agitated and paranoid that someone is going to catch me. So you may hear some obscene language leave my mouth. But I get him in the car. Everywhere where I can find blood I splash some fuel leaving a trail from where I dragged him to his vehicle.

I pour some fuel in the vehicle and on the vehicle, it's a damn shame that this vehicle is going to burn but hell the owner deserved to burn inside of it. I make sure, and by that I make double sure there is no evidence that I was ever there, that I ever went to his car, that I ever even touched him and if they might find any evidence then so be it, I would get away to get out of it of Ric came knocking on my door.

I take to container with fuel and I make a line from where I killed the fucker to the vehicle, Making sure that I splash some fuel on the tyres and underneath the vehicle and then a few meters from my car where I would exit the parking lot. I made sure that there were no camera's, thank God they haven't beefed up there security yet, this mall was seen as the most safest place to shot at. Well if you have killers roaming the shop then I doubt you have to worry about anything else right?

I open my boot and place the container in it before closing my boot again. I get into my car and look to the back seat, thank goodness for the jacket I left in the back seat. I throw it on as fast as I can flinching all the way with my leg paining like hell.

I would need to get home and I hope Elena could check it, and clean it. You never know what type of illnesses there fucking bastards had, I shudder at the thought of his fingers in the cut and I have this sense to vomit right there and then but I stop myself as I start the car. I needed to get out of here as soon as possible. I verify and the lot is still vacant from any living being except me. I reverse from my parking and I make my way to the point where I ended the fuel trail. I look at the cubbyhole and pull out a lighter, I would need to thank Ric for smoking occasionally.

I stop next to the trail, if I light it and drive away like a normal person, by the time the flame reach the vehicle I would be in the main road. I take in a deep breath and open the door, waiting a second to long before I light the lighter and bring the flame to the fuel, it instantly lights. But it spreads faster than I thought because it's like a second later and it has almost reached the car. Fuck my planning was up to shit but I still had time until the vehicle would be in flames and explode and cause a lot of damage to the building and everything surrounding it. Fuck my planning sucked.

I close my door and I start to make my way towards the exit, and as I reach the exit I take a deep breath because I was still in the clear until there was an explosion I drive as normal as I can with a busted up leg as I can and when I reach the main road there is the explosion that takes me by complete surprise and I almost lose control of the car as I swerve into oncoming traffic but I quickly get back to the right side of the road.

Most cars stopped and there was come busting glass and cars bumping into each other. If I didn't want to look suspicions I needed to stop to. And that's just what I did I pulled in a nearby fast food shop and I parked my car. I didn't get out I just stayed in the car and watched the people running towards the mall, didn't these people know that they you never run towards an explosion? Was I the only sane person?

I look out my window as a second and third explosion goes off I might have heard a few more and it might seem that not only the parking lot is now burning but the mall as well and a part of the sign where Matt Donavan's face is plastered on is now burning as well. I think I stopped breathing because that wasn't what I planned, and according to me there should only be one explosion. Fuck maybe I did mess up.

When the initial shocked died down, the explosions stopped and the fire engines made their way towards the scene, I finally started to breathe calmly, I needed to get home before someone saw me, because at this rate the whole town would be here witnessing this and then questions will be asked that I do not plan on answering.


	13. Chapter 13

**Crawling**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Angst

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Chapter 13**

* * *

Chapter 13

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Author's notes

I had sleepless nights over this one, I actually want to write and when I start I am a complete blank about it, then I put on a movie and my mind is rushing with ideas for the future of this story but the problem is I need to finish this chapter not one that will take place in 5 chapters from now. But I just felt like writing and I was listening to Lana Del Ray when I was typing this, and that song West Coast had me typing non stop. I hope you guys like it. Just want to thank all my readers! You guys are amazing! And I love the reviews so keep them coming. And I know that a lot of you don't like the fact that Damon actually goes out and he's taking the matters into his own hands but just the thought that he wants justice for Elena, it means a lot and I mean leave it to the police and what will happen? They go to jail and get out on good behaviour… There is no justice.

Chapter 13

Where it usually took me one and a half minute to get up to my apartment it took me almost 10 minutes and I am not joking. After parking my car I studied my wound on my thigh. It was deep and still gushing blood as I sit in the car preparing myself to go up to my apartment, I would need to wash these seats as soon as possible. I had to take of the jacket, take of my shirt and tie it around my thigh to stop the bleeding which helped somewhat.

I waddled to the entrance luckily without being noticed and bolted to the elevator in hopes not to wait long. I pressed the button more than once clearly out of frustration and after a while the lift came down and the door opened wide welcoming me with open arms. The ride up to my floor felt like it went on forever and ever and I got paranoid as the seconds ticked by.

What the fuck was I thinking? I mean seriously what the fuck was I thinking? I was not expecting him to come to his car at that specific time. I was sure I was in the clear. He didn't have any appointments what so ever because I phoned the damn receptionist beforehand to make sure he would be there. And then he just goes to his car. Why didn't I check the parking lot, why had I not made sure about it? Seriously did that mall have a parking lot for employees only?

Was it because I had Elena on my mind the whole time? That she had kissed my cheek that I could have gotten distracted and not notice fatal information. I could kick myself for being so careless. And what's with the no care attitude? I just wanted to shut him up and get away with it. And now I might have even burned down the whole fucking mall in the process because I was careless. I was fucking careless. How was I going to explain this to Elena? How the hell was I going to explain this to the police if they found any evidence that I might have left behind.

When the door of the lift finally opens I look from side to side to make sure that I had no unwanted guests waiting for me. When the coast is clear I dash, well wobble to my apartment and I start to fish out my keys, I start with the front left pocket, the back left, back right and finally the front right until I find them. Strange, where the hell was my fucking phone… I shudder at the thought that I do not have my phone with me. I might have lost it in the struggle I had with Matt. Fuck it might still be there or it might be in the car when I changed out of my shirt and into my jacket. I would need to go down and check when I was all cleaned up.

I place the key in the hole and listen closely to what is happening on the inside of the door, I can hear the television, which meant she was watching television which is quite obvious. I roll my eyes because I am an idiot sometimes. I turn the key and then place my hand on the knob and open the door, poking my head inside to look. She's in front of the television. She's watching the news, I furrow my brows because why on earth would she be watching the news.

"In Local news the Clear Water Mall is up in flames, fire fighters are trying to do their best to kill the flames but it is spreading like a wild fire…" Fuck, fuck! FUCK! What the hell! Holy shit I was in deep shit now, my little stunt was currently on the news. How the fuck did that happen. I move into the apartment and she doesn't move, her eyes are fixated on the screen as she watches the flames roar on the other side of the screen.

I close the door silently and lock it as I stumble towards the kitchen counter. When I finally reach it I see that my fucking phone was where I had left it last night. One problem not to worry about anymore, thank goodness. I sit on the one bar stool or I try my best to do so without disturbing Elena. I grab for my phone, keeping a close eye on the brunette that seems to be unaffected by my presence.

I slide open my phone and look to the screen, I had one missed call from Elena. I could have guessed. I look at my messages and I have one message on Whatsapp. I open the application and look to Ric's name that has a new message.

' **Damon Clear Water Mall just blew up, where are you?** ' he asked and I look to the television screen as they show an air shot of the mall.

' **Was at home with my girl. Watching it on the news now. Correction it didn't blow it's burning.** ' I send back but I know he will be too pre-occupied with this thing to reply to my message now. I look to Elena and she just stares at the screen her eyes wide. Maybe I should play an idiot and see what she knows before I tell her exactly what had happened. But still I am covered in blood and I am sure I have a swollen eye or a bleeding lip because I can still taste the blood.

I push from the chair, I either needed a shower or a bath because I looked fucking disgusting and I spelled like shit. As soon as I am standing my injured leg just fucks out and gives in and I hit the floor with a bang, making Elena jump as she looks at me, her eyes wide and scared.

"Damon?" She asks and I tilt my head to the side, my leg is in a very awkward position which doesn't help the bleeding because it's seeping through the material. Elena is on her feet and rushing over towards me as fast as her feet can move. "Damon what happened?" she asked as she kneels next to me and I try to fold my legs underneath me but I feel so dysfunctional, disorientated.

"Sorry…" I manage to say as I start to grab for the counter for anything to pull myself upright. Elena notices this and she is by my side pulling me up against her small body and she's so small, and she's trying so hard but it's no use, I pull myself up with much effort until I am finally on my feet, Elena keeping me up under my arm.

"You're bleeding," she pauses and then look to my eyes, but I'm just too tired at this moment. I might just pass out from all the blood loss. "Let's get you cleaned up." Elena whispers as we slowly make our way towards to bathroom. I'm not sure what her action plan is but I just nod my head at her as I try to carry my own weight, she didn't have to. We stumbled towards the bathroom leaving a lovely blood trail behind.

When we get to the bathroom I sit on the toilet as she start to draw me a bath, every now and again testing if the water was to warm or to cold, I smile at her as she discretely tries her best to be diplomatic about the whole situation. When the bathwater is just about right she closes the taps and makes her way towards me. She goes down on her knees in front of me as she pulls out a wash cloth, she dabs it in the bath water, with a steady hand she grasps my cheek softly and she examines my swollen eye and busted lip.

"You get yourself in a fight?" she asks as she start to dab at my eye and my cheek with the cloth ever so softly and I just close my eyes sitting back onto the toilet.

"Something like that." I reply as I feel the cloth working around my eye, her touches so soft you wouldn't even think that she was touching me. I smile and lean into her touch only to flinch when I lean too far. "Ow." I half moan and lazily open my eyes to see her reaction.

She seems angry, but worried, the worriedness overtaking the anger as she softly works over my cheek. "Does it have anything to the mall burning down?" she asks and I mean she gets right to the point, not even cutting corners, the seriousness in her eyes tells me that I should not beat around the bush.

"It might." I say seaming even more evasive then I already was.

She raises an eye brow at me like she doesn't completely understand. "They say it was a gas leak." She murmurs and now I am the one who is confused, but I should probably listen. "They say that the fire might have been started mistakenly because there was a warning of a gas leak minutes before it happened." I nod my head and immediately regret it because it hurts like hell and Elena just shakes her head at me. "Sit still. And tell me what happened." She says as she continues to wipe at my face, and then there is some soap and then she wipes at it again but I remain silent. Should I tell her what happened? I mean it might just upset her.

I feel her hands zip down my jacket and I look at her. She's checking me for any other injury I might have sustained. "I got Matty." I say and at this she stops with everything that she does and she looks to me her eyes meeting mine. Like she could not believe the words that had left my mouth.

"What?" she asks.

"I killed Matty…" I repeat this time indicating what I had originally did. Her eyes go wide out of surprise and not out of fear as she stares back at me. "I went over to the mall to do observation because he works there and I killed him." I say with a deep lack of any emotion what so ever. Elena just stares at me as one of her hands now cover her mouth and I don't know why.

But her silence is enough, I really thought when she said she wanted them dead, that she wanted them to be killed. Maybe it was just a way of words, maybe she didn't think I would take it up seriously. What if she never really meant it, what if I misjudged her and her actions and her plans? I stare at her and her reaction says it all as she stares back to me, her lip quivering somewhat. Maybe she finally saw the monster that I had become… Maybe she only now saw the monster I have been since my brother was killed.

I can't even make out her emotions or how she feels because she just stares at me. "You should leave." I say as I place my hand on the counter of the bath trying to stand up and with my other hand I try to push her away but she's not having any of that as she slams her small body to mine, her arms wrapping around me like I'm the only thing she has to hold onto.

She barriers her head into my chest as she just holds me and I'm not really sure what the fuck is going on right now but the arm I was using to push her away, I wrap it around her small frame as I pull her closer to me. "Damon, you have no idea what that means to me." She chokes into my chest, I'm not sure if this is a happy expression or sad or angry. "I really never expected you to do this." She continues and I just hold her tighter to me, tears well on their way from her eyes down her cheek to my chest.

"I promised you…" I half whisper into her ear and she slowly pulls from me, her eyes full of tears as she looks into my eyes. "They will never life another day to harm another person in their lives." I say and the expression on Elena's face is priceless because she's happy and surprised and there are a few other emotions in there to but I can't make them out.

And what happened next caught me by complete and utter surprise as Elena leans in and her lips touch down on mine, she kisses me with so much raw emotion and passion and admiration that I am left incapable of moving. When she deepens the kiss my body starts up like a bolt of electricity to my heart and everything comes a life like I have never felt before. My pinkie could feel the flesh on her back as she gets goose bumps and she shivers and she's so warm against my touch.

I'm scared to indulge in what is presented to me, I'm scared that I might just make a wrong move and Elena will freak again and that's not something that I want but I can't stop myself from giving in to her. Her lips luring me into temptation as I slowly move my lips against her soft ones and I revel in the touch.

Her hands are soft as she place them on either side of my head and she holds me there, I am unable to move, nor do I want to move, she softly sucks my bottom lip into her mouth and she sensually sucks at it before she starts to nibble catching me yet again by surprise. If I wasn't sitting against the toilet I would have fallen backwards. My hand that is balancing me currently, I bring it to her back just placing it between her shoulder blade and I want to pull her closer, I want to pull her onto my lap, she takes a step closer and that when the whole fucking moment is ruined because she taps my leg with hers and it shoots a bolt of pain right through my body.

"Fuck…" I yell and half moan and she immediately pulls away, her eyes wide and fearful, like she had hurt me. She couldn't hurt me even if she tried. Well physical that is, emotional, every moment I spent with her she draws me in closer and she could break me without even trying. I shake that thought out of my head as I look up to her and she just stares back at me. "My leg." I mumble because I'm sure she doesn't understand my outbreak.

She blinks a few times and then looks down to my leg and the shirt tied over it, soaking in blood. "Sorry." She breaths and she actually smiles because now she understands. "Let me take a look at that." She slowly removes her soft hands from my cheeks and I instantly miss them, she looks to my leg, slowly taking of the shirt I had tied around it, I try hard not to moan or finch or seem like a total pussy about it but Elena sees right through that.

When the shirt if finally removed she looks at the cut in my jeans and sighs. "What's wrong?" I ask looking down as well.

"You need to take of your pants." She seems so casual as she says this and I raise a brow at her, when the hell did this happen? She never even stays in the same room with me if I am shirtless. Now she wants me to take my pants of. "I need to get a better look or would you rather have me cut your jeans?" she ask as she takes a step back and I think this over for a few second.

I start to unbuckle my belt and then it's the button and then the zipper and before I know it she's reaching out to help me up and I wiggle my hips from side to side as my jeans fall to the floor. Thank God I decided to wear boxers today. I mean she would be scared for life if I went commando. I take a seat on the toilet again and look to her, her cheeks a bright red as she smiles shyly like she's trying to hide a secret. Well in fact I was trying to hide a semi-secret from her because her lips on me did things to my body.

I shift a bit until I am finally settle and there is no sign of a semi hard on. "Okay, let's take a look." Elena says trying hard not to blush but it's all over her face. She leans in closer and then she looks at the cut on my inner thigh and she examines it slowly, she brings a cloth closer and wipes away the excess of blood only making it bleed more.

"Give it to me straight doc, am I going to die?" I say looking somewhat serious and failing dismally when she smiles and then she starts laughing uncontrollable.

"No dying on my watch." Elena manages to say in between giggle as she places the cloth to the cut and she puts pressure on it. If she scoots her hand a bit more up, the tips of her fingers will be inside my boxer. But I feel her finger tips on my thigh and I shiver. Her touch is so delicate and soft and I can't help but to want more and more. "We need to stop the bleeding." She says as the laugher dies down and she's serious now as she looks into my eyes.

"How do we do that?" I ask looking to her and she blinks at me twice like I am some kind of idiot.

"Well get into the tub, rise your leg on the edge of the bath and I'll apply direct pressure to the cut until it stops." Elena says like a matter of fact.

"Will that help?" I ask because to me it sound like a bit of bull shit. Why the hell should I get in the bath full of water and rise my leg?

"Are you questioning your physician?" Elena asks and I actually chuckle at the expression on her face.

"No ma'am." I say. With some help from little Elena she helps me into the tub and I rise my leg out of the water as I relax against the back of the tub. She looks around until she finds a new clean cloth and she makes herself comfortable on the edge of the bath.

"Okay so your leg is raised above your heart, that will help slow the bleeding and I'll keep pressure on the wound until it stops okay? You just lay back and relax." She states and I nod my head at her, this felt somewhat awkward. I have never had a girl in my bathroom with me while I was in the bath with only a boxer on. Much less Elena sitting there and she's putting pressure on the cut which is starting to pain. "We just need the bleeding to stop." She says and I almost roll my eyes.

"I need pain killers." I half mumble and Elena nods her head, she slowly leans forward as she takes my hand and place in where hers was just a few seconds ago.

"Just keep the pressure on, I'll be right back." She chirps and she's way to friendly and upbeat for me at the moment. Maybe because everything just felt so strange, from her reaction to what I did to the kiss and how she just suddenly acted so normal around me, like the fact that I was just in my underwear didn't bother her like it had done a few days prior.

Could it be that me killing Matty lifted some weight of her shoulder, she felt more relaxed or what? I just could not put my finger on it. It's not that I didn't like her reaction, well I wasn't expecting the kiss at all and I think that I am currently still in shock. Elena swiftly twirls out of the bathroom leaving me behind and I watch closely as she walks out of the door, stopping at the door frame to look over her shoulder at me.

"People always say that when you love someone, nothing in the world matters. But that's not true, is it?" she says and I frown at her, what does she mean by this. "You know, and I know, that when you love someone, everything in the world matters a little bit more." She finishes with a smile on her face. And I actually have a smile on my face as she turns and she disappears.

I knew what she meant, because to every other person walking this earth nothing in the world mattered and they would not do what I did for Elena. But I am in love with that little petite broken girl that just left the room to find pain killers for me, everywhere she was involved, everything just mattered a little bit more. I smile as I sit back and wait for Elena to return, maybe this was her way of slowly telling me that she's ready to be appreciated for the person that she really is, because she knows that I have already found her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Crawling**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Angst

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Chapter 14**

* * *

Chapter 14

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Author's notes

Guys I loved writing this chapter because there was so much emotion. I had so much emotion I wanted to share and thus you will read some sweet words. Or I hope that they are sweet. But I find that in this chapter they evolve as a couple and they maybe become a couple in a relationship way.

I actually read this today and I wanted to share it with all my lovely readers. ""We make the assumption that everyone sees life the way we do. We assume that others think the way we think, feel the way we feel, judge the way we judge, and abuse the way we abuse. This is the biggest assumption that humans make. And this is why we have a fear of being ourselves around others. Because we think everyone else will judge us, victimize us, abuse us, and blame us as we do ourselves. So even before others have a chance to reject us, we have already rejected ourselves. That is the way the human mind works." I don't know who wrote it but it was beautiful and just what I needed at the moment. Enjoy chapter 14 and tell me what you think! Remember to leave me a review and if you like my stories follow me and check out Somebody to you, Routine and The story of my life.

Chapter 14

Every single bit of her demanded poetry. From each strand of hair, to the soles of her feet. Elena was walking a library filled with my favourite word – freedom.

In the way she walked, and the way she talked and the way she did everything. The way she would smile a little bit brighter when she saw me, her eyes would light up. Something has changed in her and I absolutely loved it because I know that I was most likely the reason. She came back to the bathroom with some painkillers in her hand which she handed to me with a glass of water. "We better finish in the tub, I don't want to drag your heavy ass out of the bathtub if these pills knock you out, because they do." I just shake my head from side to side because no pills can put me out like a candle and I regret it instantly, my head still hurt from where the asshole had punched me. I should really think before I plan something next time because I was sore and achy all over because of that rumble we had on the ground.

I gulp down the pain killers with some water, they taste like shit when going down and when I look back to Elena she's grabbing a pair of sweat pants and a towel and she places it next to me before she kneels down on her knees next to the bath. She softly takes my hand from the cloth and she checks the wound which seems to have stopped bleeding thank God because I thought I was going to die because of blood loss. She turns around and she pulls out another cloth from underneath the sink and then she has this small bottle with orange liquid in her hands and the next thing I know, she's pouring the shit on my leg and it burns like hell. I almost jolt out of the water but she places a hand on my forearm stopping me completely. I could have pushed her away but I knew this was for my own good.

"I need to clean the wound with some Savlone, I don't want it getting infected." She says and I have to bite the inside of my mouth to keep myself from yelling out at pain because I was on the verge of yelling very loudly. She pours some more liquid on the wound and I am fighting my inner demons just to sit still and not jump out of this bathtub right now. But soon she's dabbing at the cut with the cloth that she's holding and then she starts washing the area's on my body where there is blood visible. I never had someone bath me before, well except my mother but that does not count because I was like a baby or a very young child.

It was a completely foreign feeling but it felt so relaxing and soothing at the same time because she was so careful, so gentle, soft and loving. Like a mother to a child. I almost hum in pleasure as her hand slides over my shoulder, in between my shoulder blades and then the other shoulder. But all too soon she pulls away and she smiles at me. "What now?" I ask half dazed and half mesmerized by how soothing it was to be washed by someone else.

"Time to rinse." She softly says, well I could do that on my own but yet again she makes a small cup with her hands and she starts pouring water over the places where the soap is and where she had washed slowly making sure all the bubbles pour down my body. I would not have guessed that this was the same girl that I saved so long ago. She was completely another person and I loved it. She catches me looking at her and she smiles towards me. "What?" she asks shyly still continuing with the job at hand.

"I never had someone bath me before." I say and she actually giggles at this.

"Don't make it a habit then." She says before she winks at me, that wink entails so much that I just smile. If I wasn't so much in pain at the moment that shit would have aroused me because Elena winking at me in a suggestive way while she pours water on me was arousing as hell. When the soap is gone and my sweet kindness to her in the form of the monsters blood is washed away she looks from side to side. "Do you think you can get out and dry yourself and maybe get dressed? Or do you need my help?" she asks and that's it she has reached her limit of how close she gets and how comfortable she gets around me and I understand why. Intimacy with another person may never be the same for her ever again, even seeing a man naked might just throw her of the deep end again.

"I'll see if I can manage but if I need your help I'll tell you?" I half ask but I place my hands on the edge of the bath and I pull myself up, I feel weak, my whole body feels completely week but with some luck I get to my feet or rather foot and I move to sit on the edge of the bath. I first swing my one leg which is not injures over the edge of the tub and then carefully move my other leg until my feet are flat on the bath rag. Elena doesn't move but she turns her head to the side as if not to look at me. She pulls the towel towards me and hands it to me where I start to dry myself at a very slow pace.

But still she doesn't move nor does she make any effort to up leave the room. I need to stand to remove my boxers and when I hook the waist band with my thumb and start to pull it down I start to blush a beet red, and I don't even know why I'm so embarrassed. It's not like a girl hasn't seen me naked yet. This is yet another first for us. She's in the bathroom with me while I get undressed. Awkward much? But I let it drop to the floor with a splat and then I pull the towel around me, now hasty to get dry and to just wear a pair of sweat pants, just to cover myself because the longer I wait the more I think that she's going to turn around and look at me and this is just insane.

Once I am semi dry, or as dry as I can get I grab for the pants which she absentmindedly hands to me and I struggle into them. Moving was becoming harder and harder, because the pain might be getting less but she was dead serious about these pain killers not only numbing my pain but putting me on my ass as well. Once I am dressed I drop the towel to the floor.

"Done." I announce and when her eyes meet mine she's blushing that deep red that I love so much but I have no idea why. She gives me this secret little smile that she knows something I don't but I shrug it off. She rises to her feet and she's next to me in an instant placing my arm around her neck to support my lanky and almost dead frame as we attempt to move to the living room. But she wasn't having any of that because she stops and she leads me to the bedroom.

"The couch is fine." I start to say but I can feel her shake her head from side to side indicating that I was surely not going to sleep on the couch tonight.

"So how will you explain blood on your couch if your detective friend comes to visit?" she asks. She has a good point right there. I could always just remove the stuff on the bed and wash it or burn it if there is any blood. "Besides I need to check the cut and wrap it with a bandage." She says and I don't fight her because I don't see the point in fighting her when she was completely right. My cut did need a bandage and she was my first choice in health care and everything.

We slowly move towards the room and nothing has really changed and most of my stuff is still where I had left it, the only thing that changed now was there was a few more girly things around the room which I didn't mind at all, it made this place feel more like home any way. Elena made this place feel like a home and not a house.

We stumble, well I mean I stumble to the bed and she carefully lets me sit on the edge of the bed before I finally move onto it and relax into the mattress. She carefully lifts my leg onto the bed, after placing a pillow near my feet, must be to elevate my leg and to keep the wound from bleeding. She's on her feet once again as she moves from side to side as she gathers ointment and some bandages. I have never been tended to like she's tending to me at the moment.

When she finally settles next to me she looks into my eyes. "That was really courageous what you did back there." She says as she start to tap on the wound again with a cloth, I think she's drying the wound to put on the ointment.

I smile to her and I just watch as she works on the wound. "What's the most courageous thing that you have ever done?" I ask curious to what her answer would be if she saw that as courage's. She doesn't look up from the wound but I can see her smile softly as she thinks of her answer and I know that her answer's going to be something that I do not expect.

"Sometimes the most courageous act a human can do in my eyes is to let somebody love them…" she all but whispers but I hear her soft words. I smile at those words because they hold much more meaning then what the words may be interrupted as. "And I have learned that the more I try to forget, the more painful it gets. So I am getting busy loving other things in life, like you because that's when peace will come."

"So you're loving me but in the same process you let me love you?" I ask and at this she smiles and she nods her head in agreement. "You know without our brokenness, we would never have known that we can join our pieces and we can be whole." I say. Her eyes meet mine for the shortest of moments because she knows what I say is completely true.

"Yes, because sometimes the hardest battle is against yourself." She says and I didn't catch much of anything else that she said after that because I was way too drowsy to focus and all I wanted to do was sleep. But I know that every time I would wake up or turn in my sleep I would feel her small warm body next to mine.

When I eventually woke up Elena was still sleeping, and she was sleeping next to me. I smile to myself because that little act of kindness I did for her, not that I say killing people is a kindness but to her, it meant the world to her. I move from her, my leg is aching but I needed to get up, I needed to go and clean my car from the blood that has most likely dried and the stench of copper filling my poor vehicle. First I would need to get out of bed thou.

I move her to the side and then try my best to sit up straight, all my muscles are aching and it feels like I went through a work out from hell because it aches when I just flinch. With a grunt I finally sit up straight and then move my legs over the side of the bed slowly but it aches. Note to self I need to work out a bit more, or get physical or whatever.

I can here Elena grumble her protests, so when I turn to look at her she's staring back at me with her one eye open and the other closed. She reaches towards my arm and softly grasps it. "Where do you think you're going?" she asks groggily and I can't help but smile at her.

"I need to go and clean my car." I say with a soft smile. At this she rolls over so that she's now on her side facing me completely. The duvet has moved down to her waist and her night shirt has risen up showing of some skin that I haven't had the pleasure of looking at yet.

"I already cleaned it." She mumbles and I can feel her small hand pulling me down towards her. "Doctors orders are for you not to move and to stay in bed." She had no idea how she looked right now, her hair messy her lips lightly parted, her eyes looks so inviting and lustful at the same time, even her body language was alluring, calling my name like a mantra. Her being bossy didn't help one bit as well. I didn't even realise what she had said.

"Stay in bed?" I ask raising a brow, believe me I wanted so badly to get back in and just hold her close to me, hugging her body closely to mine and I wanted to kiss her like she had kissed me the previous night.

"Yes relax stay in bed." She says and she's pulling me down, I can feel her pull and believe me I just want to lay down and that's what I did, I adjusted my legs very difficultly and I laid back down in the soft bed I haven't slept in weeks. Once Ivam vertical I turn to my side and I look at Elena. She's clearly still tired and she wants to sleep but her eyes remain on me. "Who's Kathrine?" she sleepily asks and I frown. It sounds familiar but I couldn't quite register.

"Why do you ask?" I ask as I scoot a bit closer and place my hand in front of my body.

My eyes remain on her back, I feel her move because her hand is now next to mine and then she intertwines our fingers together and she just holds my hand. "You police friend phoned and I answered, he asked if I was Kathrine." She replies and now it clicked. I had called her Kathrine when Ric asked about her. How could I just forget that?

"I had to give you a name." I say feeling a bit guilty that I had not told her earlier.

"That's what I thought. He said you should give him a call when you're up." She says as she smiles and she was so cool and collected about the whole situation. "He went on and asked a long line of questions as well." she murmurs moving a bit closer towards me.

"Questions like?" I ask because when Ric starts to ask questions it's never a good sign, he'll go all detective on your ass. And believe me he'll ask anything and everything that's on his mind and what he deems as appropriate.

Elena releases a small yawn and then she smiles at me. "He asked a lot of questions like are we dating and, what is my intentions with you, and when can he meet me and just normal shit that a protective father would ask. I swear he acts like your father." Elena says and I have to smile as that.

"Sorry about that, he's just over protective. He knows what I have been through so he gets like that." I say and she just nods her head slowly.

"I wish I had that…" she murmurs and I instantly feel bad for even mentioning it because I knew that her parents had passed away, I think she sees the regret in my eyes and she smiles slightly at me. "But I have something better…" she says and I frown.

"And what might that be?" I ask a bit confused and she lets out a giggle.

"I have you." She says and that right there made me smile brightly. "It's rather beautiful : the way you put my insecurities to sleep. The way you dive into my eyes and starve all my fears and taste all my dreams that I keep coiled beneath my bones." Her words are like a melody to my heart and I can't help but smile because slowly and surely I was breaking down that wall she had built around herself to protect herself from everything.

I reach up with my un-occupied hand and touch her cheek without question and I softly stroke it, she leans into my touch closing her eyes. "I'll take that as a compliment." I reply, and I know that it sounds lame and I could have probably come up with a much better reply then that but the moment was just too precise.

"I don't know what it is about you. Maybe it's the way nothing else matters when we're talking, or how you make me smile more than anyone else has. It could be the way you say the right thing at exactly the right time. But whatever it is, I just want you to know that it means everything to me. You mean everything to me." She says and then she opens her eyes and look straight at me "Sometimes I'm terrified of my heart; of its constant hunger for whatever it is that it wants. The way it stops and starts…"

"Right now I'm trying my hardest not to act how I feel…" I say as I lean a bit closer because I yearn to touch her lips with my own, the softness. And I know she knows my intent and I'm so scared that she's going to pull away because she opens her lips every so lightly. I'm waiting for her to move away to tell me to stop but her smile never disappears

"Don't kiss me if you're afraid of thunder. My life is storm." Her words were simple but I smile nether the less as I lean in a bit more and a place my lips to hers in a soft kiss. I could handle her thunder, I could even handle the storm, nothing could keep me away from her. She leans in, she doesn't pull away from me, and I know that if I move, pull her closer she's going to push away. I know not to push her boundaries because that would only be bad news for both of us. If she wanted to get closer if she wants to deepen the kiss she needs to do it herself.

And she does because her hand is on my cheek, stroking softly and then her finger linger at my hairline for just a second before they delve into my scalp and when she has a good grip on me she pulls me to her, she pulls me closer and I allow her. And in that moment I knew I loved her not for the way she danced with my angels but for the way the sound of her name could silence my demons.

I didn't stop her when she pulled back lightly to catch her breath, her eyes meeting mine. I decided to nuzzle my nose against hers and she giggles as she smiles brightly at me. I take a deep breath as I look into those doe eyes. "I will love you when you are a still day. I will love you when you are a hurricane." I whisper for only her ears to hear and I watch her, her reaction and I know I hit home when her lips crush to mine again. This time more needy, more passionately.

I did love this girl that was in my arms. I would do anything for her and I think that I proved that. I killed for her and I was going to do it again if it meant she was safe, if she was happy. That's what love is. When you would do anything for the other person even if it meant killing someone.

I feel her tongue sweep over my lips and I just smirk against her and slowly open my lips to allow her the entrance she so desperately seeks, she slowly slips her tongue into my mouth and she tastes sweet and soft if there has even been such a feeling, my hand ends up at the back of her head as I pull her closer, our hands that were intertwined are now in each other's hair, this is becoming warm, this is becoming needy, and the need just feeds the passion that is flowing between us. And when she lets go and pulls back with that lust filled look in her eyes, I know this is where it's going to stop.

Even if we continued, even if she initiated it and said that she was good, she wasn't ready yet and I knew that. And that passionate kiss was the only thing that I was going to get tonight. But it was the only thing that I wanted. I couldn't ask anything else from her because she was already being so courageous to let me love her. This would have to be slow steps. And I was okay with that. I was okay with whatever she wanted. And if she wanted to stop it was fine. So when she looks away with that light red blush on her cheeks I smile.

"Do you really mean that?" she asks and it's not what I expected.

"What exactly?" I ask because I seem to be a bit confused because my head is reeling from her touch, the intensity of her kiss and the taste of her lips that still linger on my own.

"You will love me?" she asks and I feel my heart breaking because I was dead serious.

"I already do." I answer as a matter of fact, stroking a stray piece of hair from her cheek and behind her ear. I watch her smile, from ear to ear.


	15. Chapter 15

**Crawling**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Angst

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Chapter 15**

* * *

Chapter 15

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Author's notes

Hey guys so here is the new chapter! Hope you guys like it. I know I am taking longer and longer to update but it is really hectic here where I live and tmy job demands more hours and stuff but I will try to keep up. I can't promise anything! Guys thanks so much for all the awesome reviews! You guys are the best.

Chapter 15

Ric was a real dick, he kept on trying to call me non-stop until Elena eventually woke up and got my phone from the kitchen counter. "Ric what do you need?" I ask not so politely as I push myself up on my elbow. My mind feels fuzzy but that's normal when you just wake up.

"Fuck Damon I've been trying to call you since yesterday." He says rather calmly into the phone and it frightens me that he's so calm, something must have happened. Elena just left the room to do God knows what, hopefully making coffee so I needed to speak to my friend and find out what he wanted to say before she came back.

"I have a girlfriend… Enough said." I say and I smile at the fact that I had just called Elena my girl and I loved the feeling of how proud I felt as the words left my mouth even thou we had yet to label our relationship or whatever it was what was going on between us at the current moment.

"Damon it's just I need to talk to you. I mean I haven't seen you since the other day. I need to vent." Ric says and he sound out of it and completely stressed as he continue to talk to me. "Could I come over?" he asks and I find this a bit strange because he never asks, he just randomly appears at my front door when he feels like it.

"Okay. What time?" I ask, he needed me right now and I had to be his friend right now so this meant Elena would spend some time in my room while I lounge in the living room waiting for me friend. Ric had been there for me in stressful times I needed to be there for him. He was my only friend.

"I'll be there in 10." That was all he said before the phone went silent. So I had ten minutes to get dressed and get to the living room and tell Elena. I slowly shake my head from side to side because I was still aching from head to toe. I try to sit up and I don't succeed in the first or second attempt but when I am finally sitting up, I slowly move my legs to the side of the bed as Elena walks into the room with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"What was that all about?" she asks as she stands in the doorway, slightly leaning against it and sipping on the cup she had nestled in her small hands.

"Ric's on his way. He sounds stressed and he says he needs a friend…" I pause as I look up at Elena, I couldn't say that Ric wanted to vent or he would sound like a girl and it would definitely bruise his ego and she just smiles at me. "If it's okay with you?" I ask and she just starts to giggle shaking her head from side to side, she's wearing this small smile.

"Of course. You know this is your place and he is your friend. You don't have to ask my permission." She says as she walks over toward the closet and she opens one part where I usually pack my clothes and she pulls out a pair of underwear and a pair of shorts before she moves to the other side pulling out a shirt. She turns to look at me and then at the shirt she just pulled out. She shakes her head and places it back and pulls out another shirt. "Need help getting dressed?" she asks and now I start to blush. I thought people usually helped each other out of their clothes not into their clothes.

"If you don't mind." I half say and she walks closer placing the cup on the table next to the bed and the clothes next to me on the bed, I would need to steal a sip from that cup before she disappeared with it again. In all fact it felt awkward as hell but it felt normal to have her here in my room with me attempting to help me get dressed.

"So you have a girlfriend… Have I met her?" she casually asks as she pulls my shirt closer and I rise my arms in the air. I thought she did not hear that and I felt a bit awkward and reserved as she dressed me in my shirt, first doing one arm and then the other and then my head before she pulls the shirt down my body, her fingers softly touching my flesh giving me goose bumps, she sees this and smiles.

"You're my girl…" I actually stammer as I say this because I don't know how she would feel about this. I mean I had to tell Ric something and she knows that. "I mean to Ric you are my girl." I say and she looks at me suspiciously.

"No to Ric I am Kathrine, so that means she's your girl. You better tell that bitch I don't share." Did Elena just make a joke because that was actually cute of her.

"Are you jealous?" I ask deciding to tease her a bit on the matter.

"Oh honey, I'm not jealous, I'm territorial. Jealous is when you want something that's not yours. Territorial is protecting what's already yours." She replies and I am actually shocked when she winks at me at the end of her sentence and smiles before turning on her heel to walk out of the room. Okay I did not have a comeback for that, that was just completely excellent. When she's out of the door I take that as a queue and I try to stand but it's hard, like really, really hard and I am not over exaggerating right now.

When I finally stand I pull down my sweat pants and slowly step out of them before attempting my boxers and my shorts that luckily covered the cut. It took me 5 minutes. Yes 5 minutes, no don't laugh because I am in pain. But I am dressed and I am slowly making my way towards the living room. That took me 3 minutes. Fuck I hated being injured. When I shuffle into the living room Elena is sitting at the counter and she just smiles at me when I shuffle in like it's the most natural thing in the whole world.

I needed to unlock the door and get some beers or something and place them on the table in front of the couch so I didn't need to move a lot when Ric arrives. I didn't want to let him see that I was injured, even thou my blue bruised eye was a dead give-away. I start to shuffle towards the kitchen because it was the closest.

"You need any help?" Elena asks as she rises from the bar stool.

"I just need to get 2 beers and unlock the front door before he gets here but I'm getting there." I say and she shakes her head.

"Just go to the couch Damon. I'll do that." She says as she walks over to the fridge and she opens the door, I would need to go shopping soon, we are running low on stock. "We need to go do grocery shopping." She says as a matter of fact, but she pulls out two beers and shuts the door. "I'll make a list of what we should go and get." She says and I don't mind at all because I nod at her as I shuffle towards the couch and as soon as I am seated she has already placed the beers on the table and unlocked the front door. She's on her way back to me now.

"Don't you ever get tired of this place?" I ask looking around the small apartment.

"Not really, it's the first place that feels like home in a very long time." She says taking a seat next to me, bringing her legs underneath her as she sits.

"No that's not what I mean, don't you get tired of staying inside? I mean don't you maybe want to go shopping with me or something?" I ask because I meant she was spending her time in this apartment 24/7 and she had to get tired of it. The last time she left was when we went shopping for clothes and stuff. If I had to spend every second of the day here I would lose my mind surely. There isn't even a balcony or a garden where she could get some sun.

"You never ask." She replies and it's true I never ask.

"I'm asking now." I reply and she gives me this small smile as she nods her head. "We'll go shopping tomorrow okay?" I ask and she nods her head but she stops all her movement when there is a knock on the door. She looks to it and then scramble to her feet before softly placing a kiss to my cheek and disappearing of into the room. "Who is it?" I ask already knowing that it was Ric.

"Ric asshole!" he yells and I just shake my head from side to side.

"Get your ass in here the door is open." I yell back and within seconds the door is pushed open and Ric walks in with his own 12 pack beer. When he sees me and the beers on the table he just shakes his head from side to side.

"I'll place this in the fridge while you open those." Ric says and I nod my head as I lean forward trying my best not to flinch at the pain that shoots up my back when I move. He walks over to the fridge, placing the beers in the fridge as he sighs closing the door and making his way towards me and the couch. His eyes land on me and I am sure he's wondering what happened to me. "What the fuck happened to you?" he asks as he takes the beer I offer to him, he sits down on the spot that Elena had just had making himself comfortable.

"I got into a fight." I say as I start to rack my mind on a lie that I could tell him. "A guy was trying to mess with my girl and we ended up fighting." I say as I take a sip from my beer.

"If you look like this I'm scared to see how the other guy looks like." He asks, he doesn't do much but stares at the blank screen of my television.

"I kicked his ass, he shouldn't touch something that doesn't belong to him." I say and I hear Ric chuckle from beside me as he shakes his head. "So tell me what's up." I say because I know Ric came here to talk, to get something of off his chest.

"Damon, I had to close that other case because we didn't get any leads." He says and I can hear how disappointed he really is about the whole thing. It was a big case and it meant the world to Ric to solve any matter at hand. "But it's all good, if I get any leads I can re-open the case thou." He says. Still he sounds so sad about the fact that he could not solve the matter. "But did you see what happened at Clear View Mall. Half of the fucking mall burnt down." Ric says and I feel nervous talking to him about this but I needed to know if there was something that was found at the scene.

"That's hectic thou, but what the fuck happened? I mean what does the investigator say?" I ask and Ric sits back closing his eyes.

"This is the story that's going around at the station. There was one person found dead, he was identified as a real-estate agent that owned a shop at the mall, it seems that he wanted to commit insurance fraud and he messed with the pipes and planned an incident at his shop to claim the money because he was broke. The guy was well on his way to bankruptcy. But it seems something back fired and the gas was on too long and then most of the mall burnt down." I gasp when I hear this because I remember this guy leaving his phone in his open car, leaving his house open and thinking he wanted his stuff stolen. Holy hell how right was I?

"Fuck that's bad. So there was no foul play?" I ask and Ric turns his head towards me.

"When we examined the body it seems that he died before the fire, a blow to the head but the investigating officer said nothing of it and closed the case. It looked like someone stabbed him in his head and that's why he passed." Ric states and I raise a brow because he had no idea of how correct he was.

"So you suspect foul play?" I ask and Ric shakes his head from side to side like he's just frustrated.

"I suspect it yes, but I am not the investigating officer. But I did test his DNA and you know what I found?" he asks and I had to know this was going to happen, there would be some shit news that he had to break to me. Either it was my blood that they found and he was stressed because they were now after me. "He was one of those bustards that was involved with my case. I told my Captain but he doesn't want to listen. So yes I have two suspects and both of them are dead by some mysterious way." Ric replies and I shake my head.

"But was he really one of those people that committed that horrible crime?" I ask softly, I'm not really sure how to approach this because I was already too involved.

"Yes, I did some investigation and well I spoke to his poor wife and she's devastated to know that her husband raped and tortured poor innocent girls, she said that she knew about the bankruptcy and the idea of insurance fraud but she never thought he would stoop that low. It just goes to show you that criminals don't think like we do." He says and I shift a bit in my seat.

In a study it was shown that people who commit crime and normal people do not think alike, there is a different mind-set in a criminal then in a normal person, there is a chemical misbalance in the brain which allows them to think and interpret things differently, but the studies proved that the mind-set of a common thief and a rapist and a murdered is completely different. It was a very interesting study. Murderers can symphasize with other murders and why they commit murder, the same with rapists and thieves. Revenge killers and murders like Mason Lockwood was different as well.

"Shit that's hectic. And the missing girl?" I ask because if the cases was closed would that mean that they would not be looking for Elena?

"We are still looking for the last girl but if we don't find her within 30 days it will become a cold case, again." Ric says and I know this is not something that sat well with him. Because he wanted to find her alive and well. But whether or not I shared my information with him I would be implicated in the death of two people and I could not have that. And even if I wanted Elena to reach out to him in some way it would not end well.

"I'm sorry Ric." I say as I look to the blank television screen. There was nothing else that I really could say that would make him feel better about the whole situation.

"Don't sweat it. But hey how are you and you girl? When do I get to meet her, she sounds very nice." Ric asks and I chuckle at this because that would never happen, he would never be given the opportunity to meet her unless all those fucking bastard were killed.

"She's good. We should set up something like a barbeque or something." I say and Ric looks to me smiling brightly.

"You two have been together for almost a month or so, why haven't I seen any pictures of her or anything?" Ric ask and my eyes go wide. I never really thought of that.

"She dislikes photos." I say and it seems to rushed but Ric doesn't even notice it. "She's one of those girls who doesn't like her picture taken." I say and Ric nods his head.

"She sounds super-hot." Ric says and I can't help but smile. Elena wasn't hot, she was beautiful.

"I'll tell her when I see her." I say and at this Ric looks back to the television. I was worried about my friend there was definitely something on his mind that was bothering him but he just didn't want to talk, and it scared me that he knew something that he didn't want to tell me. Because it could mean a lot of things, yet if it was about me he would not act like this. He would not risk drinking a few beers with me if he suspected me. But the rest of the day just went by with us sitting back and drinking a few beers.

We played some X-box, something that I haven't done in some time because I had Elena to keep me busy. Every time Ric would open his mouth I could tell that he was not himself and I knew that this case had something to do with it. Not solving a case didn't sit well with Ric and maybe that was what was wrong with him. Around 15:00 PM he finally left, he was overly intoxicated yet when I told him he should stay he was consistent that he wanted to go home and I could not keep him in my apartment against his will. Maybe he just needed to sleep it of but then again being a police man was a rather traumatic thing when it came to murders and rapes and stuff like that. We said our good byes and I didn't even attempt to stand up and walk him to his car because my leg was killing me.

A few minutes after Ric left and I was sure he was gone Elena opened the door and peaked out her head, looking from side to side.

"Did he leave?" she asks and I just nod my head. "So I can come out?" She asks and I just smile.

"Yeah." I reply and she nods her head. She pulled the door opened and she makes her way towards me.

"Any news?" she asks as she takes her place next to me folding her legs underneath her. She's wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top, and might I add that she's showing of some serious skin, her legs silky smooth and it almost distracts me, okay I am distracted.

"They closed both cases." I say and at this she frowns.

"Well it's good news that they closed the cases." She says as she turns back to look at the television. "And the bad news?" she asks as she reaches for the remote and switches on the television.

"I think if Ric doesn't find you alive he'll lose himself in alcohol and depression again." I say and I knew what happened the last time when he didn't find the victim in time, he spirals down into this pit where he just can't get out of. And I know because I've been there more than once. I look to Elena and her eyes seem sad and worried. "And we can't have that, he almost lost everything last time."


	16. Chapter 16

**Crawling**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Angst

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Chapter 16**

* * *

Chapter 16

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Author's notes

Long-time no see? Well I was re-reading Crawling, and I edited some of the earlier chapters, rectifying spelling errors. J Nothing changes, same old story, same characters, plot just thickened without that many spelling errors distracting the perfectionist in you. So here is a long awaited update, I know I have been taking forever but as some of you know one of my co-workers passed and I have been having a hard time. But here we go. Chapter 16 any one? Remember to show the love!

Chapter 16

I had to put in double time to figure out who our third culprit was, Elena tried her best to help me as we looked at endless pictures of people who was listed as Matt Donavans and Mason Lockwoods friends. But we had no luck, not even one bit. I should have guessed I wouldn't be that lucky twice in a row. But there should be something else that we could do to. I look to Elena and she's casually lounging on the couch, her feet on my lap as I try to juggle her legs and the laptop.

"I'm not getting anywhere with this." Elena looks at me as I sigh for what feels like the hundredth time today.

"We've been staring at pictures of people for 6 hours straight Damon. We need to just have a break." Elena says as she wiggles her toes and she stretches.

"I know," I whisper as I shut my laptop and place it on the table next to the couch. I place my hand lightly on her foot and stroke her sole and she almost hums. I softly start to rub her foot, gently pressing my fingers to the pressure spots and then I lightly pull at her toe and she giggles. I take her pinky and then pull it softly before wiggling it and she giggle again making me smile.

"That tickles." She says as she places her other foot on my lap. But I don't let that distract me because I start to massage both her feet lightly and she closes her eyes taking a deep breath. "That feels so good…" She says before she opens her eyes and she looks to me.

"I'm glad you like it." I say.

"You know we still need to go out and buy some food and stuff." She murmurs and I just nod my head because I was well aware of that and I was overly excited to have her go with me.

"That can wait till later." I say as I apply more pressure to her soles and she almost moans and that right there is an instant turn on because hearing Elena moan was the most beautiful sound that I have ever heard. I slip my forefinger in between her toes and slide it out and she instantly shivers.

"When was the first time you understood what 'I love you' meant?" Elena's question catches me of guard and I divert my eyes from hers. It was a strange question but it had me thinking, because when was the first time… Was it with my parents or maybe my brother, or was it with Elena? Well the answer was simple when I put more thought into the matter because I never felt the way I felt around Elena.

"When I met you, because I fell in love with someone that doesn't make me think love is hard." I say and look back to her and she just stares at me, and I know that look on her face, she's doubting herself, she's doubting everything around her and I just hate when that happens.

I know she has a rocky past, well more like a terrible, horrible past but she should not stay in the past when her future was waiting for her. She gives me this small smile and I just know that it is completely fake because there is no sparkle in her eyes like there usually is and I shake my head from side to side because after everything, she was still hurt, still insecure and I would never be able to fix that.

"Elena, your soul is beaming with flowers, it's time to stop watering your scars." I say and at this her eyes light up but it's not one of those breath taking smiles she reserves for special occasions, it's still that fake smile.

"You know, the most beautiful place I'll ever live, is in your words, where you paint versions of me that you see when you look beyond my own." She says. Her words so true and so deep that I can't help but smile.

"We should get dressed and get to the shops." I say as I dismiss the conversation completely because I had nothing to say back to her and what she said was completely true, she didn't see how wonderful she really was but it seems that she was getting around to it.

"You sure?" Elena asks and I nod my head but still I do not let go of her feet as she tried to move and finally when I notice that she wants to move I finally let go and she swings her legs over the edge of the couch and onto the floor almost rising instantly to her feet. I envied her for moving so freely. She extended her hand to me and with some struggle she helps me to my feet. This fucking cut was really hurting.

But Elena is right there next to me as she helps me to the room. She was a very patient person with me and my injury, she didn't hassle me or give me attitude. She just wanted to help me. I shuffle into the room and then I move to the bed. Elena instantly moves to the closet and she's like a little whirlwind as she moves from one side to the other picking out clothes. Not only for her but for me as well. I could get used to this.

She almost dances around the room as she gets a pair of underwear and then there's the jeans and the shirt. I look at her as she moves and it's with complete elegance and I smile. When all the clothes litter the bed she turns to me with a shy smile before grabbing her clothes and heading out of the room towards what I presume is the bathroom to change her own clothes.

I look to the clothes and then I start my struggle. I slowly remove my vest, my body still aching badly as I move, stretching my arms out. But I get the vest of and I pull the shirt closer before starting my battle with it. But soon I have it on and I start to do the buttons up. After my shirt is on and buttoned up I push myself from the bed until I am standing before I drop my shorts and they fall to the ground. My movements are rushed as I get into the last to pieces of clothing.

But luckily I am dressed and by the time Elena knocks on the door I am sitting on the bed again. "Come in." I call to her and she pushes the door open and pokes her head in. She looks at me sitting on the bed and then the door is opened fully and she walks right in. She smiles when she looks at me and I smile back.

She's wearing a simple sun dress with some sandals. Her hair is down her back with a few stray strands in her face, but she looks beautiful like she always does. "You need any help?" she asks as she walks to me and she sits down next to me.

"Could you maybe get me a pair of socks and some shoes?" I ask and she just nods her head not even complaining once as she rises from the bed and she dashes back to the closet grabbing a pair of socks and some shoes. She's back at my side in an instant.

I quickly handled the socks and the shoes. With some effort Elena helped me to the bathroom where I quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth and then we were on our way. Elena was a bit sceptical to let me drive but as soon as I was behind the wheel she was calm and strapped into the car. I decided that a local mall was not an option so we drove around for about 30 minutes before we got to the food market. I must say that I was quite impressed with Elena's cleaning skills, my car didn't have a spec of blood in it, and it didn't smell like bleach like I expected, I would need to thank her properly.

As we drove she would play with the radio or she would just look at me and occasionally she would look out the window only to look back to me. "So it's safe to say we are a couple?" she says and her question catches me of guard as I turn to her. She has this goofy smile on her beautiful face.

"A couple?" I ask in a teasing tone and she rolls her eyes at me.

"Yeah, boyfriend, girlfriend?" she says and I smile nodding my head.

"You could say that, but I haven't officially asked you yet." I say and at this she giggles. "But you are my girl." I say and I remove my hand from the steering wheel and placing it on her thigh, making sure that her dress is between us. I look back at her and she smiles and then there is that blush that I love so much.

"And you are my … guy." She says and I love the way she said that. I was her guy, man or whatever she wanted of me.

"Elena?" I ask and she turns towards me. Something had been pulling at my mind since a few days ago. What would happen if I took care of her problems… would she stay? Would she remain my girl?

"What's up?" she asks and I focus on the road again.

"What's going to happen after everything is over?" I ask and now I was the insecure one. It had me wondering for days, what if she was just using me to get rid of her problems and after they are gone she's going to continue with her life without me.

"What do you mean?" she asks and she sounds confused like she has no idea what I am talking about.

"After we take care of the rest of them?" I ask and I chance a glance at her.

There is a moment of silence that fills the car and I feel my stomach flip. It's uneasy as I wait for her answer and the longer she waits to reply the more nervous I get. "I haven't thought of that yet." She finally answer. I don't know whether to be happy or surprised or confused by her answer but the frown that forms on my forehead says everything. "We'll see when we get there." She continues but it doesn't put me at ease at all.

Finally reaching our destiny I park the car and I look around, there were rather a large amount of vehicles parked at the food store. I look to Elena and she seems nervous as she looks from side to side. And then she opens the cubby hole and she pulls out my favourite pair of Ray band and put them on. The glasses is a bit big for her face but she looks cute.

"And that?" I ask as I open the door and I attempt to get out without struggling too much. Once I am outside of the car Elena rushes to my side to support me before I fall flat on my face.

"I'm going in incognito…" She says before she takes my hand in hers and with a little help I am out of the car and we are making our way towards the entrance of the food store. I stumble and fumble a bit but she keeps a hold of me, her hand never leaving mine as we get closer and closer to the entrance. "You know I won't ever leave your side right?" she asks as we pass the line of shopping carts.

That stops me completely, because I didn't expect it, but I try to act natural as I grab for the cart. "In what way?" I ask as I pull the cart in front of me, using it as some kind of support. Elena just remains at my side, her hand no longer in mine but now on my arm as we enter the food store.

"The best thing to hold onto in life is each other." I look to my side as she moves her head and I think that she's looking at me but I cannot be sure with those shades she's sporting. "And I don't want to let go of you." She says and this has me smiling as we start our grand adventure into the food store.

We walk through each and every aisle as Elena makes her selection of what we need and what we want. The wants becoming more then our needs but I couldn't care less. Because I love walking aimlessly down the aisle with her. Well hopefully one day we would walk down a completely different aisle for a different purpose as well.

"Could I get some strawberries?" she asks as she looks to the little fruit on display.

"Sure." I say and before she moves to the side and she grabs a little box filled with the fruit.

"Maybe I can make some smoothies with your blender that you have never used." She mutters to herself and then she looks to the berries on the other side and she reaches for a little box of black berries.

"What blender?" I ask and I frown because hell I didn't have a blender.

"The one hiding in the pantry covered in dust." She says as she places the box in the cart.

"I never knew I had one." I reply as I reach for some bananas and Elena only sports this wicked smile as she looks to my side.

"Now you know that we have one." She says as we turn walk to the next aisle.

"We?" I ask raising a brow and she just shakes her head from side to side rolling her eyes.

"Now you know that I have one." She replies and I can't help but laugh at that. I look from side to side and when I look down the aisle I see a familiar brunette making her way towards us. I look down and then to Elena as she goes about picking out fresh greens and fruit. "Do you like mushrooms?" she asks not even noticing that I am clearly trying to hide my face from the person making her way towards us.

"Yeah." I say and I think Elena can hear that I seem a bit of because she looks to me and then she sees the look on my face and she frowns because clearly she has no idea what's going on at the moment.

"Damon?" April Young says and at this both me and Elena look up to the girl in question. I don't really know what to do so I look to her, how do I always walk into her at the most worst times possible?

"April." I say and I look to Elena but her expression seems rather blank because I can't see anything but her nose and her mouth, her eyes completely covered by the huge sunglasses. "How are you?" I find myself asking, Elena running her hand up to my arm.

"I'm good and you?" the girl asks and I watch as Elena inch closer to me, placing the packet of mushrooms into the cart.

"Good. You out shopping?" I ask and April turns somewhat as she looks around and then she starts to wave someone over. I glance to Elena and she almost seems emotion and motionless. I find myself moving my arm around Elena's back and pulling her somewhat closer into my side but her face remains in the direction of April and the oncoming person.

"Yeah just here with my brother. And you?" April finally says as she turns around finally noticing the closeness between myself and Elena as she furrows her brows.

"Shopping with me girl." I say, I feel Elena step back and now she's pressed against me completely, and I can feel her shiver. I look down to her and then to the man coming our way, a rather tall, lanky man, might be in his late twenties, early thirties, with dirty blonde curls on his head, he looks like the type of guy you would buy meth or cocaine from. "This is my girl, Katherine." I say and with one hand I gesture toward April but Elena refuses to move she just stares out in front of us.

"Oh," April says and the man finally arrives as he smiles, it gives me chills. "This is my brother Klaus," she says as she man extends his hand towards me. I take his hand into mine and shake it firmly.

"Damon Salvatore." I say as he glances to me and to Elena.

"Niklaus Michaelson. Nice to meet you." He says and he has this thick British accent as he speaks which makes me wonder how he's related to April because. "And this?" Niklaus Michaelson asks referring to Elena as he extend his hand towards her but she doesn't want to move, she doesn't want to do anything.

"This is Katherine Pierce. Sorry she's a bit of a shy person." I say and at this Elena turns her head somewhat to look at me and I give her a small smile as I pull her closer to me and away from this man. "So you two are related?" I find myself saying and I watch Niklaus as he raises a brow like he recognizes Elena but that would be impossible.

"Yeah, my mother married her father… Don't I know you from somewhere?" Niklaus asks and the question is more pointed towards Elena but she just shakes her head from side to side, and it is clear as day that she doesn't want to be here, she wants to go because she's shivering so much that I have to keep her in place or they will notice.

"I doubt it. But hey, nice seeing you April, nice meeting you." I say as I place my hand back on the cart and I start to move and Elena is way too move with me as we start to make our down the aisle. I can see April frowning at our strange behaviour and she turns to Niklaus and after that I just walk, keeping Elena at my side. Something was seriously wrong with the brunette I am currently crushing to my side. It's only when we reach the tills that I forgo the paying and I leave the basket right there as we continue to walk towards the exit and then the car.

Elena's little body is going ridged and she's violently shivering but these no sound leaving her mouth. As soon as we reach the car and she is safely inside I go slack and the realization and the pain of my leg kicks in and I struggle to move to my side but with some effort I finally get to the driver's side and I open the door, sliding into the drivers side and closing the door tightly behind me.

I sit there for a few seconds and as I look out the windscreen to the parked vehicles around and then to Elena, I think my sunglasses are leaking or she might be crying. "Elena?" I ask and in an instant the sunglasses are on the floor and she's in my lap crying as she grabs onto my for dear life. "Are you okay?" I ask and I am a bit shocked as to why she reacted like this. But I wrap my arms around her and I hold her tightly against my chest.

She doesn't speak, she doesn't utter a word, she just violently sob into my chest grabbing at my shirt, if her grip was any tighter I would have bruises, but that doesn't matter right now. Nothing mattered right now. I pull her head to my chest and lightly kiss the top of her head.

"It's okay." I coo into her hair as I just hold her to me and I just can't hold her close enough to stop the crying and the sobs. "I'm here for you." I whisper kissing her hair again not even sure if it has any effect on the poor petite brunette in my arms. I just couldn't figure out why she was acting like this.

"It's him." Those words fell from her lips like a priceless glass figure falling to the floor shattering in a thousand pieces as realization hits and I finally understand her reaction.


	17. Chapter 17

**Crawling**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Angst

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Chapter 17**

* * *

Chapter 17

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Author's notes

Hi guys so I was working on this and originally it was in two pieces but it was way too short and I couldn't do that to you guys. I just want to say thanks for all the great feedback that I got. This chapter is all over the place and I really mean all over the place but I hope you enjoy it and I have some sad news but this story is almost at it's end as well this might be the second last chapter. But guys enjoy! Remember to review because it keeps me motivated.

Chapter 17

Niklaus Michaelson or rather known as Klaus or Nic….

Let me tell you about Nic, and please know that I am not exaggerating because I wasn't and neither was Elena. Remember how Mason indicated that Elena pleaded with Nic to stop raping her? Yes one and the same person as April's step brother.

Fucking coward if you ask me. He looked like a drug dealer and well to be honest Elena told me that he was into that type of thing, his drug of choice, Ecstasy. Ecstasy is a powerful stimulant and mood changer that speeds up your body system and alters your perception of the world. It can make you feel both uplifted and relaxed and feeling very happy, usually with an overwhelming urge to dance. Or in his case it would make him really horny.

And then there was the morphine. Every now and again he thought he was helping the girls to give them a healthy dose of morphine, more like knock them out cold for a few hours. Morphine is used to help relieve moderate to severe pain. So when he was high the girl was low. It made me sick to the stomach. Elena said that he rarely, well never actually, he never gave her drugs because he loved to hear her scream in pain, being alert, he loved the sound of her voice. Now I understood why she didn't want to talk, she could have given herself away easily.

Nic also favoured to drug the girls with heroine and other narcotic analgesics to put them on a nice buzz. He made them into monsters, abusers. You know I never could understand prostitution, but then when I finally heard the whole story I could understand. Guy kidnaps or well take-in girl, gets her high as a kite on drugs, she becomes addicted and then she starts to sell her body to pay for the drugs to ensure that she keeps her buzz on. Well that is how most stories go. At least Elena isn't out there selling herself to uphold that habit. Just the thought of it made me punch the wall, denting it somewhat, for the third time today.

But I could not let Elena see me like this, loosing my cool. From what Elena told me as I cradled her against my chest and rocked her in the middle of the living room floor, I was ready to murder again. I was ready to kill that son of a bitch and I would believe me. But now I couldn't move.

I was sitting with my back against the seat of the couch, my ass flat on the floor, and the most important thing in my life is nestled in between my legs. Her legs hanging over my good thigh as her head rests on my chest. Her hands grasping at my shirt as she softly sleeps. After she pleaded with me not to go back into the food market to fuck up Nic we drove home.

We got into the apartment and I just plopped down on the couch staring aimlessly at the television. Elena somehow made her way to me and she sat on the floor in between my legs her head resting on my thigh. She took hold of my hand and we stared blankly at nothing.

"Damon?" her voice is soft and almost a whisper.

"Mhm?" I ask as I look down at the mess of brown hair on my thigh.

"What are you going to do?" she asks and to be honest I had no idea what I was going to do.

"I'll take care of it." I say and she turns and she looks at me from the floor her eyes wide. But that's when she opened up, and she told me everything about that fucking idiot. I already devised a plan to get at him but I needed more time, I needed to think this out before I made a mess yet again. And now she's breathing evenly as she fell asleep. I wanted to feel calm but I just couldn't.

My mind was jumping from one thing to another and I worried that Klaus recognized her, that he knew it was her. Even if he did, I would not let him anywhere near her. Never again. I would take care of this. I stroke her hair softly as she murmurs something to soft to comprehend. I kiss the tip of her head and I reach out for my phone. I needed to know more about this bastard. Modern day technology was the best.

I open my web browser and I search Niklaus Michaelson, a Facebook profile pops up and a LinkedIn profile, Twitter and Instagram. I had a variety to stalk from. But I switch to my Facebook application and I search him. There aren't that many as I look at the 3 that Facebook found. Niklaus Michaelson, 1 mutual friend. Let me guess, April. I open his profile and there is absolutely nothing, just his profile picture and his name. His profile was not visible to the public.

I wold need another way to get to him. I move to our one mutual friend. Maybe April could help in one way. Might just as well reconnect that friendship. I open her profile and she's been active recently, posting shit about enjoying the day with her family. Sibling bonding? I doubt, if she only knew.

I go through her pictures but most are just selfies. I was just glad Elena wasn't that vain. I don't even believe that I had a picture of her. Not a single one after she had been abducted. That would change. She stirs in my arms and I just hold her tighter to ensure that she's comfortable and she does not fall over. I remove some stray hair out of her face and she nestles closer.

It surprises me, how she just crawled right into my heart, and she just grew. I just never thought that I would love something or rather someone so much that I would put my life at risk just to ensure that she was okay. Love was an amazing thing just heart shattering as well. Her tears were no longer her own, her fears, her anger, it was shared. It was not mine as well.

Yet I wanted to remove the fear and the tears and the anger, I wanted to replace it with love, but I have never met a strong person with an easy past. I place my phone to the side and I just relax holding Elena against me. I loved her with every fibre of my body and it was hard to explain but it was possible, even for me who thought love wasn't real.

I'm across Ric, he has this devilish smile on his face. "What's going on?" I ask as I take a sip of the shit he calls coffee.

"I asked Joe out." Ric says and I am caught by surprise because hell when the hell did this happen. "I was so smooth that she had no choice but to say yes." Ric says and I furrow my brows.

"You have to be kidding me." I say as I smile towards him but I was really happy for my friend.

"Nope, going to take her out tonight." Ric say as he takes a sip of his coffee.

"Where?" I ask and he sits up straight.

"I'm taking her to that romantic little restaurant near your apartment." Ric says and I nod my head, not a bad choice for a first date. "What's your plans for tonight?" Ric asks and at this I frown, I was probably going to stalk a fucking rapist but that bit of information I would need to keep to myself.

"Not much." I reply placing the cup of coffee on the desk, there was no salvaging the contents of that cup even if you overdosed it with sugar.

"That does not sound promising." Ric says and he was about to continue but stops as Detective Enzo walks into the office, smiling like the sun was shining out of his ass. Egocentric bastard that one.

"Sorry to break up the tea party gents but I have great news." He says taking a seat next to me and flinging a file on Ric's desk. I watch as he gives me this arrogant as hell look and then he nods to Ric who picks up the file.

"This again. Captain said we should close the file." Ric says flinging the file towards Detective Enzo and he just shakes his head from to side to side.

"Nope, we got a lead." He says and at this Ric sits up straight as he reaches for the file in question and I just don't understand what the fuck is going on at the moment and I think that maybe I should leave before I get kicked out. "She was spotted." Detective Enzo continue and I look to Ric who opens the file, inspecting the investigation dairy. And I finally get a glimpse of what they are talking about as Elena's missing person's reports is staring straight at me. What?

"She was spotted?" Ric says as his eyes goes wide and I'm sure that mine is just as big but mine is out of shock and his is out of surprise. "Right under our nose."Ric says as he continues to look at the file and I'm not sure what the fuck I should do. Ric looks up to me and he has this smile on his face. "Damon!" Ric says as he flings the file towards me and I barely grab it. "She's alive." Ric is overjoyed and my heart sinks. He turns to Detective Enzo. "Video footage or what?" Ric asks and at this I almost choke.

"No just got a tip off, no name." Detective Enzo says as he looks over to me and I don't know if I am paranoid but he seems to know more then he's letting on. "Said she was with a man. But he rushed her out of the food market before anything could happen." He says and I look to the file as I read the investigation dairy.

"That's not far from here." I find myself say as I look at the entry made by Detective Enzo and he gives me a thumbs up. "What time did you get the tip off?" I ask and it's a stupid question because the date and time is right next to the entry.

"Like around 08:00 this morning, so I rushed over there to check the cameras but had no luck." He says and I read the entry again, something catches my eye. 'N.M.' I frown, for what was the 'N.M.'? Maybe Niklaus Michaelson? The realization hits home and I look to Enzo and frown. "From where?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"On my cell…" Enzo says and then turns to Ric and then turns his head back to me when he realized what he said. "I mean my land line. Hell who used land lines any more?" he asks and I look to the file and then throw it back on the table. I was really in deep shit. Because not only did Klaus recognise Elena but I had a feeling Enzo was somehow in on the deal as well.

I look to Ric and he lifts his telephone and point the received to me. "Look Damon, Selfie." Ric says as he chuckles placing the phone down on the table again. "Okay so we need to apply for a section 205 and try to have a man hunt. Was there a description or anything?" Ric says as he gets back into detective mode and I just raise a brow.

"Nope, bit let me do that, don't you have a date to prepare for?" Enzo asks and I just push of off the seat and Ric frowns to me.

"Hey where you going?" Ric asks as I turn towards the door, I needed to leave and I needed to re-group. I needed to figure this shit out and I needed to make a plan and a move because I was fucked. There was no getting out of this.

"Home," I half mumble as I start to move and I hear the other chair.

"Wait up, I'll walk you out." Enzo says and I find this strange because since when did he walk me out of the fucking police station. I just nod my head and then make my way out of the office with him following behind me. I can hear his every step as he walks behind me and then they are next to me as we are about to reach the stairs. "My tip off mentioned something about the man introducing himself as a Damon Salvatore." Enzo says and I want to turn around and I want to do something, anything but I keep my pace.

"What a coincidence." I say as I turn a corner and he just follows me.

"If you have her, you should give her up to the police." Enzo says and at this I stop and I turn to face him and he still has this fucking look on his face that says punch me right in my face, and I am very tempted to do so but I couldn't assault a police officer in front of other police officers much less in the police station.

My eyes meet him and they look dangerously malicious as he smirks at me. "You mean give her up to you and your fucking little squad?" I mutter under my breath and he almost seems surprise when I say this but his attitude is a dead giveaway.

"You don't want me to arrest you for withholding her." Enzo threatens and at this I shake my head from side to side.

"You will never see her again." I say as I turn on my heel and I start to make my way out of the building. I needed to get the fuck out of here and I needed to get home as soon as possible but he keeps following me.

"Don't under estimate me." Enzo says and he chuckles again as we reach the outside of the building.

As soon as we are outside I make a be-line for my vehicle and he still continues to follow me to the point where I am in front of the passenger side of my car and he's behind me. "You shouldn't underestimate me." I grumble and at this Enzo full out laughs and I turn to look at him, I was just about ready to kill the fucker.

"I'm not, but if you do something to me Ric will know you're behind it." He says and I can't believe the audacity he has as he reaches for his firearm on his side, ready to pull it from the holster at any moment.

"And how will that be?" I ask and Enzo just shakes his head from side to side.

"I'll plant evidence against you." Enzo mutters. I almost punch him right there and then but I stop myself. "Give her up and I won't tell a soul that you killed two men." Enzo says.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I say as I seem to be surprised, failing dismally.

"Mason Lockwood and Matt Donavan." The names leave his lips and I frown. I didn't want to admit to having killed them because he had nothing on me. He could not prove that I had anything to do with either of their deaths.

"I had nothing to do with that." I basically say but he's pushing, because he knows something that I do not know.

"Then how the hell did Elena get free and wind up with you?" Enzo says and I don't want to answer him, because I didn't want to admit that I had anything to do with their death or anything. I frown shaking my head from side to side.

"I never said I had her." I reply with a smile, I hope he wouldn't call me out on my bluff and see that I am clearly lying. "But I know where she is." I say and at this Enzo frowns.

"Where is she?" Enzo asks and I shaking my head from side to side, I wasn't going to tell but I needed to think of a way to get her away and out of my apartment because that would be the first place that they would look, if they weren't there by now.

"Who's working with you?" I ask as I place my hand on the door handle.

"I'm not telling you shit until you tell me where the girl is." Enzo says and I watch as he takes a step towards me but two Constable pass us and we greet them, Enzo taking a step back to seem casual.

"Are you part of the whole group or do you just keep them out of shit?" I ask and at this Enzo raises a brow I clearly hit a nerve right there. But he turns his head from me and he looks at the Police Station.

"Just bring her to me by tonight. 21:00 right here." Enzo says and I raise a brow.

"Or what?" I dare asks and if looks could kill then I would be dead.

"We visit your place and take her by force…And we silence you." Enzo says, and if that was not a threat then I do not know what is.

"21:00 at the cemetery. Out on Route 25. It's open playing field." I say as I start on my planning. I was not going to hand over Elena and that was it. I would not give her up not matter what.

"Cemetery? Okay. Cool, good. You better not try anything or I will take you down." He replies with so much authority that I think he wants me to be scared but I wasn't scared I was panicking. Because I had no idea what the fuck I was going to do and I was just snow balling as I go. I open my car door and slide into the driver's seat casually, not making any eye contact with Enzo as I drove off.

I drove around for at least 30 minutes trying to rack my mind on a plan, on what to do. To be honest I didn't know what to do, I really didn't think that there was a snitch in the police that would help these fuckers. I mean seriously. But how else would Niklaus know Enzo, how would they contact each other. I pull out my phone and I open my message application.

'Meet me at my apartment in 30 minutes.' Was the simple text that I sent before I made my way towards the same designation. I needed help and I wasn't sure who to turn to. I only had one option left and I know that Elena would not be happy with it. But I needed to do it, I needed to keep her safe.

I drive to my apartment, if something had gone wrong there Elena would have notified me. Somehow right? I make sure that I am followed. How everything changed in the span of two days. My life was turned on it's head and now I was making decisions with my heart and not my head because I couldn't give up the one thing I loved. And I wouldn't let anything harm her.

I park my car and look from side to side, nothing suspicious or out of the ordinary, no weird vehicle parked outside. I make my way towards my floor and to my apartment door which I find locked like I left it a few hours or so ago. I place the key into the slot and unlock the door before I push it open. Elena is seated in front of the television watching something I do not recognise.

She looks to me and there is a smile on her beautiful face. "That was quick." She says as she rises to her feet and she starts to make her way towards me and I feel like I am drowning. Because I was scared and I didn't really want to tell her what had happened but I need to. I try to keep a straight face as she walks to me and she embrace me in her small arms pulling me towards her.

I smile to her as her eyes sparkle up to mine and you would never thing she was the same girl that was sleeping in my lap yesterday or the same girl that was wrapped around herself when I first found her. Soft hands on me cheek as she pulls me down to her and her lips meet mine. I think I'm surprised and shocked and I don't respond at first because I am completely caught off guard.

But I loosely wrap an arm around her small frame because I might not have a chance to do this again, I might not have a chance to ever touch her skin again and I know that I am greedy when I finally respond because if this was the last time that I was going to taste her lips, feel her in my arms I would make it something to remember. I kiss her back and I push my love and all my feelings that are tumbling in my soul into the kiss as I move my hand into her soft head of hair and I pull her closer.

I think she notices the urgency in my kiss but she doesn't pull away she pulls me closer and I can feel her soft skin on mine, I can feel every curve her body has and I just want to feel more but that would be too much to ask. She runs her tongue along my lower lip and I grant her entrance as she tastes the inside of my mouth, her tongue roaming from side to side. She taste like heaven with a twist of sin and I fall in love with that taste. I try to burn it into my mind, to remember it.

She's bolder then usual as she takes my lip into her mouth and the nibbles at my lower lip sending chills down my spine but we need to stop. I lightly pull from her and as her eyes open I watch with amusement and I swear I can see the night sky in her eyes glittering with endless stars.

"I love you." I whisper to her lips and she smiles to me in a way that tells me that she already knew that.

"I love you to." The words fall from her lips as she smiles up to me. She made broken look beautiful and strong look invincible. She walked with the Universe on her shoulders and made it look like a pair of wings. I wasn't surprised by her words, I was glad that she finally had the voice to tell me that she loved me, that she finally believed herself that she could love another person. I softly reach for her cheek and stoke it gently. It takes courage to stay delicate in a world this cruel. "What's wrong?" she softly asks and I don't know how I was going to tell her but I needed to make this quick. I had limited time before we would get company.

"Do you trust me?" I ask and at this she frowns.

"With my whole being." She says and my heart actually breaks because of what I was going to do.

I waited and waited. It was about to be 21:00 or it was past 21:00 I wasn't sure I didn't keep a watch on me and I was standing near the place where my father had been buried. I hadn't visited the place since we buried him but I did make plans for a grave stone to be erected in his honour. It was sad seeing all the graves with no head stones. I sigh as I look to the grave stone. I could not believe that I was doing this, to consider this was completely and utterly foolish and stupid. I look the figure lying next to the grave stone and frown. I could not believe I was going to give Elena up, hand her over just like that. She was motionless as we waited or rather as I waited.

I don't know how I was going to live with myself after this. I wasn't even sure I was going to live after this. They might as well kill me. And I know that they would for sure. I knew too much, I knew their identity. I could go and speak to the local authorities. I could give them up and they would get arrested but they would get away for sure because of Detective Enzo and believe me I would but I doubt I was going to leave this cemetery alive. This situation was so fucked up in so many ways.

I had covered her face, when I knocked her unconscious, only her brown hair sticking out. She's wearing a pair of jeans and a jacket that was even too big for me. Maybe I thought that if I didn't see her face as they took her away I wouldn't feel as guilty. But I doubt it. I already felt bad. I would never live this down. Because I knew that it was her, that they would take her and do God knows what with her. I would be the reason she dies.

I hear some scuffling and turn to the side but it's dark, too dark to see anything and I can't make out anything but grave stones. But I am soon met with Detective Enzo and there is a second person that I do not recognise because he was shadowed in the darkness. He's pointing me with a firearm and my eyes go wide. Okay I was expecting this. But I was more expecting Enzo to come with Niklaus. But this person, who was this person? Was this Wes Maxfield? Was this the leader if the pack, the one that was known but was not identified? Where the fuck was Niklaus if this person was here?

Where the fuck was Klaus? Why was he not here? I look around the cemetery but there is no one else but me, Elena, Enzo and this other person pointing me with a firearm. I take in a deep breath and look back towards Enzo.

"Did you bring her?" Enzo says as he finally reveals that he is too pointing a firearm towards me. There was no playing with these boys. I would not stand a chance if I even planned of putting up a fight, there was no being a superhero tonight.

"Yes." I say as I look to both men and Enzo smiles to the unknown man like a maniac as he nods his head towards him. "I brought her like you requested." I say.

"I told you Wes." Enzo says as he speaks to the man that he just now verified to be Wes Maxfield the fifth and final member of this group and they move in closer and closer towards where I am standing, he turns from side to side, looking around the cemetery as I did a few seconds ago. "You came alone?" Enzo asks and I just nod my head.

"Yeah. Just me and the girl." I say and the other man moves to me, his eyes piercing into mine as he looks me over and I did not bring any weapons on me because I wasn't planning this situation to be at gun point I more figured that they would just pick Elena up and that they would go but that was not going to happen. He motions towards me to lift my hands in the air. "What's up bringing the backup?" I ask as I slowly rise my hands into the air.

"I need to make sure that this is Elena Gilbert." Wes says and at this I frown, why would I not bring Elena? I wasn;t stupid or anything.

"That's her. Promise." I say as I look to the lifeless figure next to my father's grave and both men look towards her before looking to me smiling like they just received the world gold. "What are you going to do with her?" I ask as Enzo makes his way towards me until I am inline of his firearm and Wes moves towards Elena and the grave stone.

"Kill her of course." Wes says as he reaches the lying form but stops as he looks to me, he has a wicked smile on his face, it almost seems sadistic. "Well after we take care of you that is." Wes says and then there is a shot fired and I am not sure what the fuck happened because I saw Wes fire his firearm towards me and it hurt like fucking hell, more than the fucking elbow in the face I received from Elena and worse than the cut from Donavan, and it hurt more than losing my brother. The physical pain was worse than anything that I have ever felt in my whole life.

I fell to the floor, the grass greeting me like a soft bed and then there was more shots fired, one or two might even be five but I don't really know how many or who shot their firearm, this didn't make any sense. I just clutch at my chest and look down to my hands and they are covered in blood, my blood. Strangely my blood was on my own hands. Man I fucked up. I really fucked up. I might dying now and the one thing on my mind is that I fucked up. I royally fucked up. I might even lose everything today. Even if they leave me here to die next to my father's grave.

I look to the side at the grave stone. Dad at least I killed the fucked that ruined our family. I killed the person that devastated our lives that should be something that should make my father proud even as he lay in his grave. I might not have made Elena proud or Ric but at least dad would be proud.

Elena, she must be so disappointed, if she was still alive that is. At least I got to tell her I loved her. At least she knew that much. I think I'm enduring too much pain at the moment because I keep saying at least. The pain was so bad that I knew I was crying. I am crying like a small bitch right now and my vision is just black and I can't make out anything through the darkness and the tears. Fuck this life. Fuck everything.

I notice the flashing of red and blue lights, must be the police. I hated the police. The only thing about the police I did not hate was Ric… I could never hate him. I loved him like he was my own brother. But everything happens for a reason right? So if I die now, today next to my father's grave it would be for a reason.


	18. Chapter 18

**Crawling**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Angst

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Chapter 18**

* * *

Chapter 18

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Author's notes

Hi guys! I know I confused the shit out of you guys with the last chapter. Sorry! But chapter 17 is just to emphasize how rushed things were, and how Damon's mind wasn't clear, I mean there is an immediate threat that they would be killed. I hope I didn't confuse you a lot. But the review that said 'WTF' I really think I shocked that reader. Seeing as it is the festive season and Christmas is only a few days away I will not be updating until either late next week or early 2016. But I will continue writing so you might have to wait for an overload of updates on chapters. But it's worth it right? Thank you to every one who has read or who is currently reading my stories! 2015 was a blast! I hope to see you all back glued to your computer screens in 2016. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

LOLS

Chapter 18

We know so perfectly how to give birth to the monsters inside of us, but for reasons I will never figure out, we have not the slightest clue of what to do with all the love.

You know live isn't fair. It probably never will be. I guess that's what reality is. But things do happen for a reason. Reasons unknown to us of course.

I pull Elena to my side and she doesn't even fight when I do this. But I encounter some trouble, my shoulder hurts like hell and I think I just tore my stiches. I would need Joe to help yet again. Elena mumbles something that's incoherent but she turns towards me and rests her head on my chest.

"Do you need pain killers?" her voice is dead serious but her eyes remain closed.

"Morphine if you have." I say before she opens her eyes and she looks up towards me. Her eyes are sceptical as she looks at both of my eyes and then she nods her head and she rolls to the side and rises from the bed. I look to my side as she moves to the bathroom.

You might be wondering what the fuck is going on. Right? I am tempted not to tell you because the last few hours have been hectic and I am not even sure what the fuck was going on. But seeing as I am still alive and my petite little brunette is still walking around then I should I mean we aren't in the clear yet but I guess I could tell you.

But fuck everything was just so rushed that I just didn't have time to indulge in details. Okay when I left the police station with the treat that Enzo and his friends would visit me in my apartment I had to think quickly. I didn't have time to overthink this shit, to second guess anything. I needed to involve Ric, I needed to tell my friend that the dick he was working with was an asshole suspect like the rest of the fuckers.

That's who I texted to meet me at home. I guess I had no other option, if I wanted to keep Elena save I needed to involve him. He would know what to do. Even if I knew that he would judge me and tell me that keeping her a secret was wrong and against the law, I had to risk it to keep her save. So as soon as I got home this is what happened.

"Do you trust me?" I ask and I watched her frown.

"With my whole being." She says.

"They know about you." I say and her eyes go wide as she shakes her head from side to side in disbelieve, taking in a deep breath. "I was with Ric, and one of the fuckers works at the police station." I say and Elena, she's babbling and bubbling as her eyes well up with unshed tears as she tries to find the words that she wants to say.

"What?" she asks and her voice is soft and scared.

"Niklaus…" I start to say and Elena's eyes go wide. "He told the other one at the police station. And they know I have you. They know you are with me but they do not know where." I say as I pull her to me and she's full on crying now, I can feel her tears on my chest. "I'm sorry." I whisper into her hair but she just shakes her head from side to side.

"What are we going to do?" she asks and at this I sigh. I needed to tell her that Ric was on his way, that he would be here soon and that I needed to tell him.

"Ric's on his way." I say and Elena pulls from me her eyes wide and scared.

"He's going to take me away from you, he's going to take me away!" she says as she balls her fist and she starts to beat them against my chest.

"I don't have any other option. Enzo threatened me." I say grabbing her wrists stopping her movement all together. "He threatened to kill you." I say and at this she stops all movement as she looks to me. "I can't have that." I say as my eyes meet hers. As if on cue there is a knock on the door and we both look to it. "That should be Ric." I say and I look back to Elena, she's frightened and I know this. "We need to do this." I say and Elena nods her head at me and then she's out of my hands and she dashes into the bedroom.

I turn to the door and open it and as expected Ric is standing just outside my door. I think he sees the seriousness in my eyes so he doesn't say anything as I stand to the side and I let him into my apartment. "What's wrong Damon?" Ric asks as he makes his way towards the kitchen counter and he takes a seat. It's not his normal seat on the couch so he knows this is serious.

"Ric, I need you to listen to me." I say as I take a seat opposite from him. "I need you to hear me out before saying or doing anything." I continue as I look him dead in his eyes.

"What's going on?" he asks and I sigh.

"You know that case of all the murdered girls?" I ask and Ric frowns, he knew about which one I was talking about. The scene that I called in. He nods his head. "You know how you can't seem to find any leads on the suspects?" I ask and he frowns at this.

"What are you trying to say?" Ric asks and I really do not know how the fuck I was going to do this. How was I going to tell him that the guys he's been working with for more than 5 years it one of the fucking suspects.

"I'm trying to say that one of the suspects is in the Police." I say and at this Ric shakes his head from side to side. He doesn't believe me and it hurts that he doesn't.

"Damon, unless you have proof…" Ric says but I stop him mid-sentence.

"I have proof." I say and Ric raises a brow at this.

"What proof?" Ric asks, I knew Ric thought highly of his fellow police officers but he needed to know the truth, he needed to know that there was a corrupt cop working side by side with him.

We hear someone clear their throat and then we both look to where the sound comes from. I look up to Elena standing in the doorframe of the bedroom. Her face visible and clear for Ric to see and recognise her and I hear him gasp as he finally realizes who the person is standing right there in front of us.

"Detective Saltzman." Elena says as she takes a step towards us and I think Ric's jaw just dropped to the kitchen counter.

"Is that?" Ric asks as he looks to me and then he looks back to Elena. "Elena Gilbert?" he asks and I can see the clear shock on his face. He rises from his seat and takes a step towards her but she stops and takes a step back. She would not be comfortable with him near her.

"Ric…" I say as I rise and take a step towards him, placing my hand on his shoulder to stop him. "She's frightened enough as it is…" I say and he looks to me and then back to Elena and the look on his face, I am not sure if he's shocked or relieved.

"She's alive?" He asks looking to me and then to me. "She's alive." This time it's more a statement and I nod my head.

"Take a seat. We don't have much time." I say and both of them look to me in surprise. Not knowing what I meant with my last statement. But Ric takes his seat and Elena looks to me but I only nod my head as I take a step to the side and Elena makes her way towards me. She takes the seat that I had just occupied. I move to behind Elena and I place my hands on her shoulders in a way trying to keep her calm.

"Where have you…." I stop Ric right there.

"Ric, we have worse things to worry about. If all of this is over then you can ask Elena anything you want if she wants to answer you." I say. Ric looks from Elena to me and then back to Elena but he nods his head. "Ric, Enzo is one of the suspects you are looking for." I say and at the name of Detective Enzo he looks at me and furrows his brows.

"What?" He asks.

"Enzo is one of the suspects that you are looking for." I say and Elena instantly reached for my hand, this does not go unnoticed by Ric. "After leaving your office today he confronted me." I say and this is both new information to Elena and Ric.

"What happened?" Ric asks.

"Yesterday one of the other suspects, Niklaus Michaelson recognised Elena when we went to the local food market." I say and yet again Ric frowns. He's probably wondering why we went to the food market together.

"How long has she been with you?" Ric asks and at this Elena looks to him.

"He found me in the woods a few weeks ago." Elena says and at this I frown but I look to Ric and he still has this determined look on his face.

"When?" Ric asks and this time it was me that needed to answer.

"The night I found those bodies in the woods." I say and I feel Elena squeeze my hand again because she remembers that, it's where we found her friend…

There is a few second of silence as we look at each other not sure what to say. "You've had her here since then?" Ric asks and this was not the point, this was not why I called him over.

"Ric, Enzo and the others know Elena is alive, they know I have her and they want her!" I almost yell. I can feel Elena freeze up when the words leave my mouth. "If I don't have her at the cemetery by 21:00 tonight they will come here and kill us both." Silence filled the air once again as Ric looks to Elena and then he looks to me.

Rics eyes focussed and then he looks to me. "How many are they?" Ric finally asks.

"Three, Nik, Enzo and Wes." I reply.

"You can't give her up." Ric says and then he gets up from his seat and he moves to the fridge and opens the door pulling out a beer.

"I wasn't planning on giving her up." I say as he places two more beers on the counter. He pops open the one in his hand and takes a sip.

"You said that there was three remaining suspects but we only have evidence of 4, where does the fifth one come from?" Ric asks and I can see why he asks this.

"Wes never raped us…" Elena says and both of us look at her. "The other 4 did, but Wes, he never did anything but encourage the others." She continued.

"So there were five…" Ric say and then he looks to the side. "The death of the first two?" Ric asks and I know that his mind is working overtime right now.

"I killed Mason." Elena says as she looks to Ric. And I am beyond shocked because why would she say that? Why would she cover for me. "You need to understand that he wanted to kill me, it was self-defence but I made it look like suicide." Elena says and then she turns in her seat to look at me.

"Damon did you know about this?" Ric asks and I was about to tell him but Elena interrupted me.

"No after he found me he brought me to the apartment." Elena says. I just could not understand why she was covering up for me. Why would she do this for me? There is a few seconds of silence and I can see that Ric is sceptical about what Elena said.

"And Matt Donavan?" Ric asks.

"Wasn't that a freak accident?" I ask and I seem shocked as well as Elena. Okay so we would play cool on this one.

"Insurance fraud gone wrong." Ric mumbles as he looks to the side. Okay we will be sticking with that. "Damon look I am really pissed that you never told me, you know I have been working my ass of on this case, why didn't you just tell me she was here with you?" Ric says running his hand through his hair.

"Ric, I didn't know what to do, I was scared, she was scared. Even if I told you Enzo would know and we would have encountered this situation much quicker." I say as I reach for the bottle of beer popping it open and taking a sip. "Besides, I love her, and I would keep her save from anyone, and everything." I say and at this Ric looks right at me. He looks surprised.

"You love her?" he asks.

"Yeah. I love her." I say.

"So Katherine was Elena this whole time?" Ric asks and at this Elena starts laughing uncontrollably. But she nods her head and I just shrug, okay so Ric caught onto that.

"Yeah." I say as Elena finally calms down.

"Okay so they want her tonight?" Ric asks and at this I nod my head. "At the cemetery?" he asks and I nod my head yet again. "I have a plan." Ric indicated. I look to Elena and she raises a brow.

"What plan?" I ask as I take a sip from my beer. Ric only looks to me and then to Elena before he starts to make his way towards my couch. "Ric?" I ask but he just plops down on the couch. Elena turns in her seat and she looks to me, and she seems more fearful than I do. This was just one whole confusing mess.

"I suggest you pack a few things, while I call Joe and cancel my date." At this we both look towards Ric, he casually takes out his phone and he start to touch the screen and then the phone is next to his ear and I look to Elena. What did he mean with packing a few things? "Hey Joe, it's Ric."I listen as he starts talking. "Yeah, about that. Can I have a rain check? Something came up." Ric says and I frown because I knew how much this date meant to him. I motion to Elena to go to the room and do what he asks. "I need to ask a favour as well, do you have a guest bedroom? You do? That's great, you know that friend of mine? Damon, he and his girl needs a place to stay for a few days." He says and I frown and Elena stops on the way towards the room, she frowns to me as well.

But I just turn as I start to make my way towards her, I didn't stay to listen what Ric was saying or what he was going to say. Elena just nods her head as we move to the bathroom. As soon as we are in the confines of our bedroom she's like a little whirlwind as she moves around the room, she grabs a back pack and then she's busy packing clothes into it.

"How long do you think we'll be away?" she asks as she moves again, this time moving to my side of the closet.

I look to the bed and then to her, she doesn't stay she just continues to move. "I don't know." I say as she moves past me and I grab for he, to stop and she looks to me. "Are you okay?" I ask and her eyes meet mine for a mere second before she looks to the ground.

"Yeah." She says but I know that she isn't. She was anything but okay.

"Elena…" I say and she looks to me again.

"What Damon? What do you want me to say?" Elena asks and my heart breaks as her eyes stare into mine.

"I'm doing this because I love you and I don't want to loose you." I say and she frowns before shaking her head from side to side.

"I know." She softly says and whatever was in her hands are now on the floor as I hold her tightly against me. She doesn't pull away from me, she just remains in my arms burying her face into my chest. "I'm scared that whatever happens, that I'm going to lose you." She says and I know that it's a possibility but I would rather give my life then for her to lose her live.

I softly kiss her forehead and slightly pull away to look into her eyes. "You can't get rid of me that easily." I say giving her a small smile but she's not in a good mood and my joke only makes things worse.

"This is no time to make jokes." Elena says as she pushes from me moving to pick up the clothes that fell to the floor and I just sigh but turn to the door and Ric is still in the same place I left him. Only difference was that he was no longer on the phone. I make my way to him sitting down next to him.

"So what's the plan?" I ask and Ric just stares to the television.

"I can't believe you had her this whole time." Ric says and I turn to look at him. "You know how hard I was on myself because I couldn't find her." Ric continues and I just look at him.

"Ric…" I start but the look I receive from him tells me to keep my mouth.

"This discussion is far from over… Once tonight is over, you have some explaining to do." I gulp, I have never seen Ric like this but I was right because I knew he would react like this. I shake my head from side to side.

"Once Elena is safe and in the clear." I say and at this Ric turns to me and it actually surprises me, the look on his face. It seems so soft, touching and caring.

"We are going to drop her off at Joe's house and from there I need to go and change," he states and I frown what was he talking about. "We need to go get a wig and a jacket." He indicates.

"Why?" I ask and at this he raises a brow in amusement.

"You're taking me to them." Ric finally says and I furrow my brow, did he just say that, that he was going to risk his life for Elena?

"What?" I find myself asking and Ric just smiles. But he explains to me that he would be taking Elena's place, that he would be the victim and that if they tried anything he could take full responsibility. But still that didn't put me at ease one bit. I mean it made the fact that this was happening all the more real.


	19. Chapter 19

**Crawling**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Angst

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Chapter 19**

* * *

Chapter 19

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Author's notes

Hey there guys, so I was writing a bit and I didn't want to wait to update because I am getting such positive feedback that I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. So just before Christmas my hubby goes to work and I get a disturbing call from him one evening, he tells me that he got hurt, I asked him what happened and he told me he got burnt. So I rush him to the hospital and later we find out he has 2nd degree burn wounds on his leg. So yes I am currently home taking care of hubby. So I don't really get time to write but I did this chapter! Hope you guys like this chapter and keep up the great reviews! You guys are the best! Oh and my guest reader that said WTF on chapter 17. I meant it in a good way, I wanted that reaction from people! That lone review made me want to write even more! I adore all my readers and the feedback that I get.

LOLS

Chapter 19

"Should we really be doing this?" I ask as I drive towards the cemetery, Ric is on the back seat as he adjust his wig and jacket.

"This is the only way." Ric says and I look into the mirror as Ric looks to me.

After dropping a very reluctant Elena of at Joe's we were now on our way towards the cemetery. Ric told Joe that she needed not ask any questions concerning Elena, or rather Katherine. At this he had given me that look that told me he was still pissed at me. I could understand that he was still pissed but still what should I have done?

"Ric, I only did everything to protect Elena." I say as I look back to the road.

"Damon you could have told me, I'm your best friend." Ric says as he shuffles around with the jacket, that is two sizes too big for him.

"What would have happened if I told you I have her?" I ask and for a moment there is only silence filling the car.

"I…" he starts up and then he stops.

"You, what?" I ask and at this he looks back to me, his face twists somewhat as I look at him in the mirror, he doesn't have an answer.

"I would have done my job." Ric replies finally and I narrow my eyes at him.

"Yes, you would, I have no doubt about that. But think of it Ric, if I told you, it would be advertised that the missing girl was found, those bastard would stop at nothing to kill her. Enzo would have known sooner and then we would be in this situation the only difference between that and this is that I prolonged this." I say and it made somewhat sense. I'm sure. Ric looks down and he knows that I am right.

"I know." Ric says and then he's back to fumbling with the jacket. "But I am sure if you explained it to me back then like you do now I would have understood." Ric says and I chuckle at this. He wouldn't have.

"I was just trying to protect her." I say and at this Ric quiets down yet again and he looks out the side window at the building we are passing.

"You really do love her don't you?" Ric asks after a few seconds.

"I would do anything for her." I say because it was the truth. I would kill for her.

"Even if she took another person's life?" The question catches me of guard completely. Whether it was her or me that killed those people I didn't care. The thing is I just didn't want her to have blood on her hands, or well rather with the guilt that goes with taking someone life. She has already gone through hell and back I didn't want her to live with the guilt of killing someone else as well. But she showed that she loved me even after I did the unthinkable.

"Ric what would you do if you were in her shoes?" I ask countering his question with one of my own.

In all honestly any person would want to protect themselves against what happened to Elena. The difference is that she experienced it first hand and she had to endure it, whereby we just hear of what happened. There is no way on earth that I would ever know how she really feels and what she went through but I can symphonize and that was about it.

I couldn't undo what they did. I could not give back what they had taken. But I could try and help her move on, to work through everything. Yet every person react differently to everything that happens to them. We would not have the same view on how should be, or would be. That's what made us human, be differ from others. We are not one the same person.

I know that Ric would not see justice in any of this. Even if I tried to persuade him. He was strict and he believed in doing the right thing all the time. I thought things through and did what was in my best interest, I was looking out for myself, I was looking out for Elena.

"What's going to happen after tonight?" I ask breaking the silence between us.

"In what way?" Ric asks and I frown.

"What's going to happen with Elena?" I ask.

"Let's just get tonight out of the way before making any plans for the future." Ric says and that only makes me more nervous. There was a clear threat, but I knew Elena would be okay, she would be fine. Joe wouldn't do anything to her, she was harmless but me on the other hand, she was beyond pissed that her date was cancelled and that she had to babysit Elena as well.

"Why did we take Elena to Joe?" I ask still not clued in on Ric's plan.

"You said that there are 3 men, nothing keeps one of them to go and knock on your door while we are here. I mean Enzo isn't that stupid." He says and he finally acknowledges that Enzo is part of this.

"Well he's stupid enough to get caught." I say and at this Ric chuckles and I look to the rear-view mirror as he smiles to me.

"I always had this odd feeling about him." Ric says and I sigh.

"I never knew you had feelings about him at all." I say and at this Ric almost hits he but luckily it's just a punch on my shoulder but I must say that it was pretty funny. The Look on his face as it registered what I had just said.

"Fuck of Damon." Ric says as he sits back again and he looks out of the window. "I mean I always thought there was something off about that fucker but I just couldn't put my finger on it." Ric says and I nod my head, I cringe at the thought.

"It makes you wonder what else he used his power for?" I ask and I know that Ric's reaction, because he gasps, because when realization sets in, it does make you wonder. It made you wonder what else they were doing and getting away with. Well, fraud is one thing, and then the drunk and driving was another thing, maybe even drug dealing? "What are you going to do to them?" I ask and I can feel Ric's hand on my shoulder.

"I'll do the right thing in the end." Ric says and then his hand is removed. Minutes later we drive into the cemetery, a bit early, but hey I was already nervous about the whole and Ric didn't really enclose to much information with me. I stop my car at the parking back and look from side to side. I haven't been here since I buried my father. I take in a deep breath, who's idea was it to come here anyway? Oh, yeah it was my bright idea.

I get out of the car and then look around, but there is no one and the cemetery is pretty deserted this time. It was around 20:00 PM. I needed to pick Ric up and carry him all the way inside the cemetery. If it was anyone else I would have thrown him or her over my shoulder and take them, but now we needed to make this seem authentic and that this is supposed to be Elena. I open my back door and look at Ric who just nods his head to me.

I take a cotton bag and place if over his head and then I start my struggle. Believe me Ric was not big but he was heavy. I struggle getting him out of the car because he's as good as dead weight. And then finally when he's in my arms I lift him up into the air and then he's out of the car and I push the door close as I start my way into the cemetery. It seemed very suspicious if you ask me, because why would anyone in their right mind by pulling a body out of his car and carry it into the cemetery?

Ric actually nestles into my chest and I am pretty tempted to just throw him down on the ground but I don't, I walk around the cemetery aimlessly and finally decide to go to my father's grave, it seemed familiar. I place Ric next to the grave and move from side to side.

Ric doesn't move, he just lies down next to the grave hiding his face and I actually feel guilty that I'm putting Ric's life at danger, all because we wanted to go grocery shopping. I shake my head from side to side. This would never have happened. If we just didn't go to the food market, if I didn't give out my name… Fuck. This is all my fault. But they would have figured out my name in any way, whether I gave it to them or not, I mean I was speaking to April. He would have asked April.

Fuck. Everything is just so fucking… I don't even have words for this. I put both my life, Ric's life and Elena's life in danger. I was dangerous, everyone around me got hurt. I lost everyone, the only people to ever stand by my side, was now in danger.

I waited and waited. It was about to be 21:00 or it was past 21:00 or before I wasn't sure I didn't keep a watch on me and I didn't want to pull out my phone. I was standing about a few feet away from where Ric was, and he almost seemed dead as he laid lifeless. I still could not believe that I was doing this, to even consider this was completely and utterly foolish and stupid. I look to Ric, who is lying next to the grave stone and frown.

I don't know how I was going to live with myself if anything happened to either Elena or Ric. I wasn't even sure I was going to live after this. They might as well just kill me. And I know that they would for sure, well most likely. I knew too much, I knew their identity. I could go and speak to the local authorities. I could give them up and they would get arrested but they would get away for sure because of Enzo. This situation was so fucked up in so many ways.

I hear some scuffling and turn to the side but it's dark, too dark to see anything and I can't make out anything but grave stones. But I am soon met by the one and only Enzo and there is another person that I almost don't recognise because of the darkness. That had to be Wes. He's pointing me with a firearm and my eyes go wide. Okay I was expecting this. But seems like they changed plans and they didn't meet my expectation of Enzo come with Niklaus but rather Wes.

Where the fuck was Niklaus? Why was he not here? I look around the cemetery but there is no one else but me, Ric, Enzo and Wes pointing me with a firearm. I take in a deep breath and look back towards Enzo.

"Did you bring her?" Enzo says as he finally reveals his own firearm towards me, pointing it straight towards me. There was no playing with these boys. I would not stand a chance, even if I did plan on putting up a fight, there was no being a superhero tonight.

"Yes." I say as I look to both men and Enzo smiles to Wes like a maniac as he nods his head towards him. "I brought her like you requested." I say.

"I told you Wes." Enzo says confirming that it is indeed Wes Maxfield, the fifth and final member of this group. Both men move in closer and closer towards where I am standing, Enzo turns from side to side, looking around the cemetery as I did a few seconds ago. "You came alone?" Enzo asks and I just nod my head.

"Yeah. Just me and the girl." I say and I watch as Wes moves towards me, his eyes piercing into mine. He motions towards me to lift my hands in the air. "What's up bringing the backup?" I ask as I slowly rise my hands into the air.

"I need to make sure that this is Elena Gilbert." Wes says and at this I frown, why would I not bring Elena? Well there was a lot of reasons why I would not bring Elena, because I would never put her life in danger and these fuckers had to go down. But then again what if they caught on to what I was doing, that this isn't really Elena, it's just Ric. What if they kill both of us. Holly fuck maybe they already knew it wasn't Elena and Klaus was on his way to my apartment to look for her. Ric was right, and now I am glad we took Elena to Joe's.

"That's her. Promise." I say as I look to the lifeless figure next to my father's grave and both men look towards her before looking to me smiling like they just received the world gold. "What are you going to do with her?" I ask as Enzo makes his way towards me until I am inline of his firearm and Wes moves towards Ric and the grave stone. I would need to compliment Ric on his acting skills

"Kill her of course." Wes says as he reaches Ric but stops as he looks to me, he has a wicked smile on his face, it almost seems sadistic. "Well after we take care of you that is." Wes says and then there is a shot fired and I am not sure what the fuck happened because I saw Wes fire his firearm towards me and it hurt like fucking hell, more than the fucking elbow in the face I received from Elena and worse than the cut from Donavan, and it hurt more than losing my brother. The physical pain was worse than anything that I have ever felt in my whole life.

I fell to the floor, the grass greeting me like a soft bed and then there was more shots fired, one or two might even be five but I don't really know how many or who shot their firearm, this didn't make any sense. I just clutch at my chest and look down to my hands and they are covered in blood, my blood. Strangely my blood was on my own hands. But I hit the floor and shortly after hitting the ground I was unconscious.

I woke up in Joe's spare room as Joe and Elena moved among themselves. It hurt like hell. I fucking hurt, and I have never experienced this type of pain before, I start to move from side to side but Elena placed her hands on my shoulders pushing me down. "Be still." Joe says as she reaches for a cloth and I look at her, what the fuck was she going to do that?

She gently dabs at my chest, and it's red and for a moment I have forgotten that I had been shot. I forgot the cemetery, I forgot Enzo and Wes and Ric. I move against Elena because I just want this pain to stop but it seems that the more I move the more it pains. I try to settle down but the pain is just so bad.

"Damon you need to be still, Joe needs to close the wound." Elena says as her eyes meet mine and she's scared, she's fearful. I look down my body and I see the gaze and a cloth and many other things scattered. "Please Damon." Elena pleads and I look into her eyes.

I need to take a deep breath but it's hard to breath but I need to calm down. I watch closely as Joe moves from side to side, cleaning the wound, and then there is a needle and she just furrow's her brows at me. "Damon I need to stitch up your wound. You need to be very still okay?" Joe says as her eyes meet mine. I slowly nod my head before I try to relax but I can't. Elena's small hands remain on shoulders as Joe starts. She works softly or well as soft as she can manage as she stitches up the wound that I have now learned was on my left shoulder. Luckily it was a clean shot, no bones injured or broken. But the more she moves the more I want to move, I have to remind myself several time that it's either this or I go to jail. If I am taken to a hospital then there will be questions and investigations and I do not want that.

It gets to a point where I feel like my heart is just about to jump out of my rib cage, I frantically look anywhere, everywhere until I settle on Elena eyes and she looks so scared that I felt like crying. Me, a grown man crying. I know it's tuff to think about it but hell I was human to. And then Joe cuts he tread and she pulls from me with a satisfied smile on her face. But I am more focused on Elena, on what her reaction is.

"He'll be okay." Joe says as she looks from me to Elena and she smiles to her as she moves from my side and Elena instantly takes her place as she hovers over me. Inspecting me. I frown at her and then she moves to the side again and she's back in mere moments with two pain killers and some water.

"You should drink this." Elena says as she somehow helps me into a sitting position and I do moan, not in pleasure but in the pain that I am currently in. But I finally get there and I down that pain killers and the water like they were the last on earth. After gulping down the water, Elena helps me lay back down on the bed. "You should try to rest." Elena says and then she looks to the door, like she wants to leave.

"Are you going somewhere?" I ask and she looks back to me her eyes wide like saucers.

"No!" She rushes out before she gets on to the side of the bed and she curls up against me. Not minding any of the object in her path, she just makes herself comfortable.

"What happened?" I ask as I move my arm to hold her but it's more difficult than you would think, but she understands the notion and she places her head on my arm. There is a deadening silence that follows and I am not sure if she heard me or not or if she just didn't want to answer me because it's just bad news. But the pain killers seem more serious about this then I am and I fall into a dreamless sleep.

I pull Elena to my side and she doesn't even fight when I do this. But I encounter some trouble, my shoulder hurts like hell and I think I just tore my stitches. I would need Joe to help yet again. Elena mumbles something that's incoherent but she turns towards me and rests her head on my chest.

"Do you need pain killers?" her voice is dead serious but her eyes remain closed.

"Morphine if you have." I say before she opens her eyes and she looks up towards me. Her eyes are sceptical as she looks at both of my eyes and then she nods her head and she rolls to the side and rises from the bed. I look to my side as she moves to the bathroom.


	20. Chapter 20

**Crawling**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Angst

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Chapter 20**

* * *

Chapter 20

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Author's notes

Yes, it's another update. And I hope you like it! Thank you to all my readers for taking this opportunity to read the previous chapter! You guys are amazing! So it's 31 December 2015. I hope you had a wonderful 2015 and if you didn't then 2016 will be your year! I hope to entertain you with more fanfic in the coming year. Guys just one more thing before I move to the new chapter! May your coming year be filled with magic and dreams and good madness. I hope you read some fine books and kiss someone who thinks you're wonderful, and don't forget to make some art – write or draw or build or sing or live as only you can. And I hope, somewhere in the next year, you surprise yourself.

Thanks for 2015! Looking forward to 2016.

LOLS

Chapter 20

"Ric said he would be back in like 30 minutes." I listen from the side of Joe's dining room table as she speaks to Elena. I managed to get out of bed and to the dining room, with the help of both Joe and Elena. They prepared breakfast but I wasn't that hungry. My mind was rushing around to think of what might have happened after I was shot. I know Ric's okay, I Know Niklaus went to my apartment looking for me and Elena. But that was about it.

But what mattered the most was that Elena was okay. Ric was okay and I was going to live. Yes I know, what a shocker. I'm still alive and well but Joe says that my chances of survival is 50 % more with Elena around. I wanted to chuckle at that but my body ached. My whole body was in pain and I hated it. The only time I didn't have any pain was after drinking some pain killers and then closely after that I would fall asleep.

I sigh. I was still wondering what happened because everyone here was avoiding the subject and I hated to be kept out of the loop. "Hear that Damon?" Joe yells towards me and I slowly nod my head not even sure if she could see me.

"Yeah." I say, my voice sound strange, I don't sound like myself but Elena did mentioned that I was screaming in my sleep, imagine that. Me screaming in my sleep, waking up in cold sweat. I thought Bella from Twilight was the only person that did that. But according to Elena it happened 3 times already. I think that I am still in complete shock concerning this whole thing, my mind has not really registered everything that had happened. I haven't worked through it yet.

Joe pokes her head out from the kitchen and she frowns at me. I look into her eyes for a mere second and then I look away. Elena hasn't yet spoken to me about everything or anything but I can understand why, I do. How I handled the whole situation was wrong but I had no other option. I sense someone walk towards me but I only close my eyes because I know it's Joe, she's going to tell me that I did the right thing, that I did what was best. Why doesn't it feel like that? I felt like I didn't do right by Elena.

And now our relationship or whatever we had was in the balance. She could choose to hate me, to tell me to go fuck myself. I had broken her trust, after everything that we had been through. "You still in pain?" It's not Joe, it's Elena. I could recognise her voice a mile away.

"No, I'm okay." I say as I look up to the beautiful brunette and her doe eyes.

"You sure?" She asks and she has this soft look on her face that I just can't place. It's somehow out of place in this situation that we are currently in.

"I'm so sorry Elena." I find myself saying as my eyes finally meet hers. And I was sorry, I was so fucking sorry about everything that had happened. If I could go back in time to prevent this I would because she didn't deserve this. She never deserved any of this.

"Damon…"She starts but I stop her shaking my head from side to side. Because she will never understand how immense I feel about her, how I love her, how I care for her. I would do anything for her, fucking anything, even kill another person.

"So sorry." I mutter pathetically. I felt pathetic, I felt worthless and I think she can see it in my eyes and the tears that freely run down my cheek. I expect her to step away, to turn her back on me, to walk away but she doesn't. She surprises me when she moves closer until she's next to me, and then she's in my lap and she's straddling me as she looks into my eyes, her brown meets my blue.

I feel her hands on my cheek as she wipes at the tears. "I don't know what it is about you. Maybe it's the way nothing else matters when we're talking, or how you make me smile more than anyone else has. It could be the way you say the right thing at the exactly the right time. But whatever it is, I just want you to know it means everything to me." Her words are soft and kind, her lips but a peck to my lips as the words leave her mouth.

"Elena…" I start to say but she's not having that. She presses her lips to mine and they linger there in a soft kiss full of promises.

"I fell in love with someone who always texts back and never lets me fall asleep thinking that I am unwanted. I fell in love with someone who holds my hands during the scary parts of horror movies and burns food with me when I'm too busy dancing around in the kitchen. I fell in love with someone who sees galaxies in my eyes and hears the music in my heartbeat. I fell in love with someone who tickles me and makes me smile on hard days and on easy ones. Beyond all that I fell in love with someone who will never leave me behind and who will never take me for granted, someone who will stand by me when I am right and stand by me when I am wrong, someone who has seen me at my worst and who has loved me still, I fell in love with someone who kissed me and hugged me when I didn't even want anyone around, I fell in love with you and I wouldn't have it any other way." She whispers against me lips, sweet kisses temping my lips as she goes. Her words hit home and I felt like crying even more because this wonderful woman still thought the world of me, even after everything that has happened.

I don't pull back, I embrace her, placing my arms around her, pulling her closer even as pain shoots throughout my whole body, because I loved her so much, every fibre of her being. I didn't care if it was killing me I would never let her go, I would never let anyone harm her. I would do anything in my power to keep her as close to me as she would allow it.

I pull her closer and closer until she can't even move anymore. But her lips dance with mine as we kiss each other, no holding back, there is this edge to her kisses, like something has changed, that there is no holding back anymore.

I hear someone clear their throat and I slowly pull away from Elena and we both look towards Ric, who looks like he hasn't slept in days. He looks beyond tired as he leans again the door frame from the kitchen to the dining room. Elena gives me this small smile like she was just caught stealing something out of the candy jar but she wiggles out of my grip and then she's on her feet again as she moves to the side.

"Sorry if I am interrupting…" Ric says and Elena actually blushes. Hell I even go a shade darker then I already was.

"Not at all." I hear her voice crack a bit but she saunters to the doorframe and then she passes Ric. He looks from her to me and then he gives me this shy smile. He pushes of the door frame and then makes his way over to me sitting down next to me and pulling my plate towards him. He slowly starts to pick at the scrambled eggs.

"What happened?" I ask and he doesn't look up from his plate as he takes the fork and poke at the beacon.

"Wes Maxfield and Lorenzo won't be a problem anymore." Ric says and at this I frown, what did he mean by that? That they wouldn't be a problem anymore?

"Explain from the top please?" I say and at this he looks up towards me, his eyes boring into mine.

"After Wes shot you I got up and I shot them both." I gasp at this as I look to the man next to me. Did he shoot both of them, did that mean that they were dead? Deceased? "Both died at the scene, I just planted some drugs on them and made it look like a drug bust gone bad, but luckily we got you out of there before the squad car arrived." Ric say. I can see he is conflicted, that he didn't want to do this but he had to.

"Drug bust gone bad?" I ask and then he looks down again.

"I did some checking, and well some drugs went missing from the forensic lab, we could never find the culprit. So I used my head and put two and two together. Luckily Elena and Joe was there, and we got you in the car and we planted the drugs before the cops came." Ric says, I only nod my head at this.

"Good cover up." I say and at this Ric sighs.

"I didn't want to believe you that Enzo was corrupt, but … Fuck if there is anything I hate more, it's a fucking corrupt cop." Ric says and then there is a piece of beacon in his mouth and I can hear the crunching sound.

"How screwed are you?" I asked as I referred to his job and over all everything that had happened. "I mean what consequences are you facing?" I ask and he looks up with a smile on his lips, how could he be smiling at a time like this, he killed two people and most likely got caught. This situation was no laughing matter.

"I mean it didn't really go of badly." Ric starts and I frown because I was completely lost.

"Explain…" I say and Ric just chuckles.

"Well it looks like Enzo was selling and then things went sour and Wes shot at him and then Enzo shot at Wes, in the process both were shot and killed, I mean I was just passing when I heard the gun shots and went to the scene." Ric says and my eyes go wide.

"What?" I ask because I am lost.

"I made it look like I was the first cop on the scene, and well those two shot at each other, after I shot them I shot them again with their own firearm, but basically I was never apart of anything, I'm just glad Joe and Elena came so fast and they picked you up and drove you home with your car." My fucking hell this was all planned, Ric actually had a good head on his shoulder to think in a time of crisis. So many of my questions were answered and Ric was a complete genius. I should really give him more credit.

"You are a genius." I mumble because I'm still surprised and completely shocked. "But what happens now?" I ask and Ric looks up towards the kitchen and then he looks to me.

"We can finally go public with Elena." Ric says and I frown. How could he say that, there was still one fucked that wasn't in a grave. And now he wanted to go public with Elena/

"You can't." I rush and he frowns at me.

"Why?" he asks frowning.

"Ric there is still one out there. And what do you think her life will be like, I mean everyone will look at her differently, handle her differently." At this Ric narrows his eyes at me. He didn't think about that part. He didn't really think what the consequences. What her life will be like once everyone knows that she's alive, that she survived.

"What should we do?" Ric asks and he seems so serious.

"Think of it. She's a person, she has feelings. She believes in love and romance, she believes her life is going to be transformed into something wonderful and exciting. She has hopes and fears, just like anyone. Sometimes she feels frightened. Sometimes she feels unloved. Sometimes she feels she will never gain approval from those people who are more important to her. But she's brave, and goodhearted and faces her life head on. But the person who she was, she isn't that person anymore. Close the case, let her be her own person, and don't constantly remind her of the life she is leaving behind." I say and Ric's eyes focus' on mine. He mulls over my word but he knows that I am telling the truth. We either push her back into a life that was already miserable or we keep her from harm's way. But in the end it would remain her decision.

"You must really love her." Ric says as he looks down to the place.

"I do." I say and Ric looks up to me with a weary smile on her lips.

"Then I have no other option but give this one up." Ric says and at first I don't understand what he means, but then again it might mean that he was giving up on me as well.

"You're giving up on me?" I ask and Ric smiles shaking his head from side to side.

"If I ever decide to give up on you, understand how much that took out of me. I'm the type to give endless chances, always have your back even when you're wrong and truly accept you for who you are. When the rest of the world doesn't want you I will. So if I decide to give up on you, understand it took everything I had left inside of me to leave you alone because I love you like family, I care for you, there isn't anything on the planet I wouldn't do for you." Ric says before placing his hand on my shoulder smiling somewhat. I almost start crying again, because hell Ric was just the best.

I mean he took me in when I was a goner, when I didn't even know what to do with myself, when I lost my brother he was there to pick up the pieces, he was there when the prick got released, and when my father passed and my mother disappeared. He was there for me. And now he killed two pricks for a girl that I love. He was willing to kill someone to keep us safe. Put his life on the line. If that wasn't friendship I didn't know what was. I mean he was willing to look this over. He was willing to let the case go, and let Elena live a normal stable life. And that right there was the most selfless thing a person could ever do.

"I'll see if I can wing her a new identity and stuff on Monday." Ric says with a smile before turning back to the plate of food. I used to think that friends were the people that you could laugh and talk to. Now I know that friends aren't that, they're the people that touch your hearts. They're the people you can share your secrets with, cry with, laugh with, and just have fun with. They don't judge you or make you change. They accept you exactly as you are.

"New identity?" I hear Elena chirp as she and Joe moves back to the dining room. I look up and look at her.

"Yeah, you want to stay Elena Gilbert? Or rather try something like Katherine Pierce?" Ric says looking up at her as she walks over towards me and takes the seat next to me.

"Anything but Katherine Pierce. I mean that's just an awful suggestion." I hear as Joe takes a seat next to Ric and I have to chuckle at that because that was her name to everyone on the outside.

"I wanna stay Elena… Maybe just change the surname." Elena says as she looks to me. "Maybe if Damon would allow it I would like to be a Salvatore." Elena says and this catches not only my attention but Ric's as well as he looks to her and the poor brunette goes beat red.

"Elena Salvatore?" I ask and the name actually seems appealing as it rolls of off my tongue.

"Yeah or if it's to much…." Elena starts but I shake my head from side to side stopping her.

"Elena Salvatore is fine." I say and smile towards her.

"You don't mind my suggestion?" Elena asks from the bathroom. We retired to the room after Ric announced that he still had some paper work to do and Joe needed to start her shift at the bar. I managed to get to the bed after Joe offered me some mighty fine pain killers and Elena just took a shower.

"Not at all, I love it." I call to her and she pokes her head out if the bathroom as her eyes meet mine. I just give her a lopsided grin before she disappeared back into the bathroom. Her hair was still dripping wet and she was most likely going to dry it. "I mean Elena Salvatore seems pretty appealing." I say as I turn to my side and switch on the radio.

"I'm on my 14 carats, I'm 14 carat…. Doing it up like Midas, mhm…." I listen to the song and sit back against the bed frame, I can actually hear Elena sing her voice so soft and mesmerising, I look to the door frame as she stands against it. Her hair a curly mess covering her shoulders as she stands there in an almost see through satin night gown. I am awestruck as I look to her as she continues to sing to the lyrics of the song.

"Now you say I gotta touch, so good, so good, make you never want to leave." The words fall from her mouth as she smiles to me. "So don't, so don't." I currently do not understand what is going on as she starts to sway from side to side to the beat of the music swaying I watch as she wraps her arms around herself, she looks to me through her dark lashes.

"Elena?" I dare breath her name as her smile almost turns seductive.

"Gonna wear this dress you like, skin tight…" she continues as she moved her hand over her small frame showing me just how skin tight that satin night dress really is. "Do my hair up real, real nice…" She continues as she slowly move towards me, her hands running up her skin and then her hair is up in her hands as she looks to me and she actually licks her lips. "And syncopate my skin to your heart beating." She says moving closer to me all the while.

I suck in a deep breathe because I can't help but get aroused as she moves from side to side, showing more skin as the slit to her dress moves against her body. Small droplets of water covering her skin making her seem more alluring. She licks at her lips again and pull the bottom part into her mouth sucking it lightly, that right there gave me a boner. I shift a bit as I watch this little show that she's giving me. I'm not even sure what the hell was going on, what she was doing but at this point I didn't care as long as she continued. She captivated me in a spell, her body moving, her hips swaying.

"'Cause I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh. I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh." She moves her hands down her body letting her hair go as her hands move over the her cheeks and then down her neck and she lets one of her straps of her dress fall from her shoulder. "Let me show you how proud I am to be yours… Leave this dress a mess on the floor…." When the words leave her mouth the other strap of her dress falls from her shoulder and then with some effort the dress completely falls to the floor, her arms covering her breast as she remains only in a pair of white boy shorts. Her body even more alluring, calling out my name.

I think my jaw just dropped on the floor, I have never seen Elena like this, nor has she done something like this but she just continues to move and sway, her lips moving to the words of the song as she finally reaches the bed and I try to sit up right as I look into those does eyes. Those, dare I say lustful doe eyes.

"Elena…." I start again but with a hand she silences me placing her forefinger to my lips, her other arm still covering her breast in the most seductive way ever. I just want to reach out, reach out to touch her, caress her soft silk like skin.

"Don't." Was the only word that leaves her mouth before she's next to my side and she leans down to me, her lips covering mine in a sensual kiss, I can't help but close my eyes as I feel her lips on mine, and I'm not sure what I should do, or what I am allowed to do or where this was going. I just feel her move and then she's straddling my hips as she sits on my lap, I can feel her small body on top of mine, and I can't help but get goose bumps all over my body. I haven't been this close to a woman in a very long time, neither had I been this close to Elena, ever.

I don't pull away I just taste her lips as she deepens the kiss, opening her mouth and sticking her tongue into my mouth, at first she's shy and hesitant but with every passing second she builds up more courage and then I feel her hands on mine as she moves them to her hips placing them there. I feel her hands on my hands, my wrists, moving up to my elbows, and my shoulders and then my cheek as she grips my head in her hands.

"I want you…" I'm not even sure I heard that because it was so soft and low and seductive. My body is suddenly overtaken by goose bumps again as I softly massage her hips. I don't know where this was coming from or why, but I was not going to question her. If she wanted me, if she wanted this, then she could have her wicked way with me. She sucks my bottom lip into her mouth sucking it lightly. And then she rocks her hips against mine and hell it was heavenly feeling her small body against mine, rocking against me.

"I…" I don't know what I even want to say, I'm not sure I even know what I am thinking at the moment because the tension in my pants is making me confused as hell. I snake my arm around her small frame before she starts to lean to the side, and with some effort we start to move and we are turning but her lips never leave mine. They aren't permitted to leave mine. I taste her soft mouth and she tastes so sweet. I might have died and gone to heaven, I just don't know it yet. But finally she's on her back and I am nestled in between her legs.

"You?" her lips moves against mine and I'm not even sure that I hear her or maybe I am hearing random voices.

"I love you…" I finally say against her lips as I move to the side finally opening my eyes to look at her, I feel her small hands on my back as she starts to tuck at the vest that I am currently wearing. Her eyes are bright and glistering with the galaxy inside of them. I see her lips turn up into a smile and this is just heaven, I have no other words to explain this, to explain what's happening.

I stare into her eyes to scared to look down her small body, to scared that if I move to fast she would pull away, that she wouldn't be ready and I would be fine with that. I would be okay. I just needed to feel her against me. I kiss her chin and her nose softly. And this makes her giggle.

"If you want to stop just say the words…." I mutter, I watch as her eyes focus on mine yet again, they seem full of life, full of joy. Her hands snake their way up underneath my vest until she finally has her way and the piece of article is finally removed, I pull back but my shoulder hurts, that must be a pain that the pain killers won't be able to kill. But as soon as I pull away I can see her small frame, her hands reaching to help me remove the vest, I can see all that is Elena Gil… I mean Elena Salvatore. And she doesn't shy away or even rush to cover her exposed chest, she just smiles when she notices.

When the vest hits the floor she looks back at me, her eyes following mine and to be honest I wanted to look at her body for a few minutes more but I didn't know whether she would be comfortable because this was already taking a leap of faith. I mean she was almost stark naked underneath me. She reaches up to my cheek and softly caress it.

"Don't stop…" She whispers and I'm reluctant to believe her, because I know she's been through hell and I don't know how this is affecting her deep inside of her. I lean closer to her and press me lips lightly to hers but she takes full advantage as she pulls me closer, I almost lose my grip and fall on top of her but I steady myself.

I can feel her move, I can feel how she moves her right leg up my body and soon she hooks it around my hip and pulls me closer. As soon as she does this I know she will feel just how aroused I currently am. She moans into my mouth and this sends me over the top as I drown myself in everything that she is. Her smell, her taste, her everything.

I inch my hand back to her hips, she's so soft, delicate. As soon as my hand touches her hip she shivers. I kiss her lips, the tip of her nose and then her forehead and she actually giggles when I do this. But the more I move , the more friction I create between our lower bodies, it's becoming rather frustrating and agitating as my cock presses against the shorts I am currently sporting, I move a bit lower and then I am at the apex of her thighs and she can clearly feel how aroused I was, I mean I could probably poke a hole through the damn shorts if we kept on doing this.

My mouth moves lower again until I capture her lips, she hooks her lag other my other hip and we are in a perfect position the only thing wrong with this picture is we are still wearing clothes. She grasps one of my hands and she slowly brings it up her small frame almost trailing my fingers over her skin until she places my hand on her breast. And I froze right there.

This was almost like it's my first time, I'm not sure what I should do or what she would allow me to do to her and I didn't want to push her into anything that she wasn't ready for. I think I might be helping her but in actual fact I could be messing everything up.

"Elena…" I mumble as I pull from her and I look into those brown eyes that just seems so warm and welcoming. "What are we doing?" I ask and she just smiles to me like I just asked an absurd question that I clearly knew the answer to.

"What does it look like?" she asks reaching up yet again kissing me on my chin and she actually nibbles at my chin, I can't help but moan and this only encourages her even more. "I want you…." She counters as she continues to assault my chin with her sweet open mouthed kisses. "I want this…" I close my eyes because this clearly had to be a dream, because everything felt so unreal. "I'm ready for this." Was her finally worse and I'm not sure that I am strong enough to deny her anything.

"Are you sure…?" I find myself asking opening my eyes and her brown orbs bore into mine.

"I can't stay in the past and think that everything and everyone is as horrible as those people were… I want new memories, I want to know that this won't give me pain but love and pleasure… I want this with you…" she says and I just can't deny her anything because she was right. You can look back on something and be reminded by all the bad things that might have happened when there was other ways of seeing, of feeling, of living.

I move in closer and I cover her lips with mine, so soft, and gentle. She deserved soft and gentle and loving. Well she deserved so much more but I could do this. I could give her this. I start to massage her breast and she moans into my mouth, I capture every sound and kiss her with so much passion and love. I can feel her hands fall to her side as she gives into this. "You'll stop me if you don't want to go further.?" I ask after pulling away but I was awarded with yet another moan escaping those pink swollen lips of her.

I lean to the side as I leave butterfly kisses on her jaw and down her throat, I can feel her gulp as I continue with my soft kisses down her body. I move lower and reach her shoulders and I leave a trail of kisses from one shoulder to the other and I can feel her chest vibrate with giggles and gasps. I smile as I continue my way, my lips marching over her chest as I move to the breast that seems almost lonely. I leave little kisses around the peak of her breast and then I take her nipple into my mouth, I make sure not to use my teeth, no biting. I wasn't a dog and she wasn't scraps. But I swirl my tongue around her nipple as I feel it harden.

I remove my hand from her other breast and move it down her side, I try hard to keep my balance as I move from the one side to the other, I lick at her other breasts and she almost sounds animalistic. I just love the sounds that leave her body because I know that they are my doing. I kiss her breast and lick at the nipple before taking it into my mouth and sucking ever so lightly, I can feel her tense, but as soon as I remove my mouth she signs, relaxing all the muscles in her body.

I move in between her breasts and look up at her, she's watching me. "Continue?" I ask and she almost rolls her eyes at me, even thou I have a ragging boner and I think that I might even have blue balls as well because of this girl and well my lack of sex, I need to ensure that she was okay, she was satisfied. I move my hands down her sides until I reach her hips, I inch closer to the white boy shorts and she starts to blush. Her face was pink but she was now a deep shade of red and I loved it. "May I?" I ask as I refer to the underwear and she slowly nods her head, still uncertain.

I give her this small smile because she knows if she wants to stop me she just has to say the words. I hook one finger into the waist band and then the other and I look up at her, she slowly nods her head before taking a deep breath and I slowly start to remove her last piece of clothing. It travels down her soft thighs and down her smooth legs until it's finally of and laying on the floor.

She seems so vulnerable as I look at her, and I mean I am looking at her eyes, because if there is any sign that she wants to stop I will. I lean closer and I start to kiss the skin between her bare breasts and I leave a trail of butterfly kisses to her navel and she shivers, that sends a chill up my spine but I keep my eyes trained on her, I'm looking for any form of hesitation.

And then I reach her hip bone and I kiss her hip bone, I feel her move and then she moves her legs slightly apart. I kiss my way to her other hip bone and she seems to relax a bit more. I shift and move lower down on the bed until my knees finally reach the floor and I softly pull her closer to the edge until her legs are hanging from the edge of the bed and I am nestled between her thighs. I part her legs a bit more before leaning forward as I continue to leave kisses on her lower stomach and then on her pubic bone and then I move closer to her centre. She smells like roses, but only sweeter.

I poke my tongue out and I give her one lick, she tastes sweeter then honey. I feel like I have been starving as I move in closer licking her once again and she shivers. I can see her gripping the sheets and I am pretty sure it's out of pleasure. I place my palm on her lower stomach, with my thumb just touching her little clit and I start my sweet torture as I lick at her clit, sucking it into my mouth and I lightly suck at it before swirling my tongue in and out of her. My thumb lightly moving over her lips.

I stick my tongue into her and I hear her moan and gasp for air and it's almost enough to send me over the edge. I swirl my tongue and lick and suck on her bundle of nerves to the point where she's panting, my name a sin on her lips. I'm quite sure she has never felt this good in her entire life. I move my hand a bit lower to the point where I can gently rub her clit as I suck and lick her. Her breath intake becomes more erratic to the point where her knuckles are going white from her hold on the bed and then she lets go.

Her body tenses for a few seconds before she releases a pant of sheer pleasure, her thighs tightening around me and I know that she's reach that point of no return, that edge that you jump of when you reach an orgasm. I love the way my name rolls of off her tongue as she relaxes into the sheets, she has the look on her face that makes her seem so peaceful, so beautiful. But bliss is beautiful. I lick her clean enjoying her taste on my lips, it's almost addictive.

I rise up and look to her as she takes in a deep breath her eyes dancing on the ceiling as she comes down from her high. Now we have reached that point where I move back onto the bed and I either pull her to me and we sleep or I pull her to me and we continue this, but with Elena I wasn't sure, she looks to me and there is a dazed look on her face as she reaches for my hand on her stomach and she starts to pull me up.

With some effort I am on my feet and I look down at her sprawled out on the bed like an expensive sheet. I look into her eyes and she seems to be in heaven because I swear the stars are dancing within those brown orbs that can only belong to her. Her eyes meet mine and she give me this shy smile as her eyes travel down my body and she automatically notices the bulge I am sorting. She sits up on the bed and pulls her bottom lip into her mouth.

I watch as she reaches for me, her hands softly touching my stomach and I can't help but shiver. Her eyes luring me to her as I lean closer, I wanted to kiss her so badly. I feel her hand move down my stomach to the waist band of my shorts and then she tugs at it, somewhat giggling. I just raise an eyebrow at her, so this was going to continue, we might even go the full 9 yards.

I lean in closer and soon our lips meet, but it's touch and go. She's on a mission as she tries to pull at my short, but with my erection it seems to be an issue. I would need to help her. I pull away from her briefly as I struggle out of my short and soon I am left in only my boxers. I keep my eyes on Elena the whole time, I watch as her cheeks grow a few shades darker. And then I start to shrug out of my boxers because my dick is basically poking out of my boxers.

As soon as it hits the floor I look back to her, but her eyes remain on mine and every time she sneaks a peak at my lower body she blushes even harder. "Are you okay?" I ask and she instantly looks me straight in my eyes.

"Yeah…" she mumbles, her eyes never staying from mine.

"If you don't want this… We can stop." I say and she gives me this nervous smile.

"No I want this." She firmly says before reaching for my hand and as soon as it is in her grip she pulls me towards her, I almost stumble and I almost fall but I keep my balance, but she continues to pull me down, and on top of her small frame until I cover her. "I want you." She whispers before placing her lips to mine I let go of her hand as I place it next to her to support myself before I start to nestle in between her legs.

"You can say no." I whisper against her lips but she shakes her head from side to side.

"Damon…" She starts, her eyes focused on mine. They were certain, she was certain on what she wanted. I just nod my head as I place my lips to hers. Giving her a long loving kiss. Sex with Elena was never really a possibility, and I never thought that it would happen because of what she had gone through but I would be gentle and caring. I rest my forearm against the bed and snake my other hand down to my erection which is pressing against her.

I keep on kissing her as I grip my erection and place the tip of my cock at her entrance. I never even asked her if she's done it before, I would never know, I mean would it still remain special even after this, after everything that has happened. I had no idea how this would affect her. But she wanted this. I move a little closer, pushing into her a bit, I can feel her tense and there are so many things running through my mind at the moment.

I pull from her lips briefly. I want to ask her if she's okay, if she was fine, but she only pulls me to her yet again, and her kisses seem urgent and needy. She pulls me to her and then I move a little more, until I am completely inside of her with a bit of effort. Considering her past I wouldn't have thought that she would feel this… dare I say tight? I still and then she pulls from me taking in a deep breath. There is a small tear lingering on her lashes threatening to fall from her eye. Her breathing increases and soon I start to move, slow and steady. I move to the side and I start to kiss her neck, her cheek, her earlobe. I suck it into my mouth as I slowly move against her.

She follows suite as she moves to my rhythm, I think I can hear her moan. I feel like I am about to lose my mind just by being close to her, being inside of her. But I need to hold on, I need to make sure Elena is satisfied before I can be greedy. She moves her legs further apart to the point where they are hooked over my hip, this give a better position as I move in her. I pick up my pace just a bit as I capture Elena's lips with my own, I suck at her bottom lip and nibble and she just moans as she gets lost in herself.

I can feel how hard her heart beats, every time she takes in a breath of air. I feel like I could get lost In her as I move against her. She snakes her arm around my neck putting pressure on my oh so bad shoulder. But that doesn't stop me. I pick up my pace a bit more until she moans out loader than ever.

I can feel her body tense as I keep moving and she keeps the rhythm, she claws at my back as I feel her building up to that point of no return and I know that I am pretty close to, I really don't think I can hold back, and then it happens, I think I can see stars, as I feel her tighten around me and it's already pretty tight. She clamps down on me and she just lets go, loosing herself in the moment. I kiss her neck and give a few more thrusts until I reach my climax.

And it's like kissing in the rain, or standing underneath a waterfall, the twisting feeling of excitement, enchantment, and awe. The feeling that feels so weird but so right, the feeling that makes you say 'life is wonderful'. Oh that feeling itself is magical. I look to Elena and she has that blissful look on her face as she stares at me a small smile on her pink lips.

I move to the side pulling her with me until we lay side by side staring aimlessly. Smiles, and winks was the only communication that we needed. I reach towards Elena and softly caress her cheek. "I love you…" I say and she cuddle closer until her nose almost touches me.

"You are every reason, every hope, and every dream I've ever had, and no matter what happens to us in the future, every day we are together is the greatest day of my life. I love you…" She whispers as she leans in a bit more and she places a peck to my lips…


	21. Chapter 21

**Crawling**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Angst

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Chapter 21**

* * *

Chapter 21

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Author's notes

Hey guys! We are almost reaching the end of Crawling.. I still have a few more chapters to go before it come to an end. I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter, I needed to work that in somewhere and I thought that would be the best place. If you are reading Somebody to you, you already know that I want to start a new story. But if all goes well and I finish both Crawling and Somebody to you there will be two new stories. So advice? Suggestions? Thank you for reading Crawling! Remember to review if you like what you read!

LOLS

Chapter 21

A kiss, well a peck on the lips changed everything. Things were starting to look up for us even thou we are still staying with Joe at the moment, but in a few days, we wouldn't be her problem anymore. I decided that the apartment held too many bad memories for both me and Elena, a move would be something positive from our future. And the fact that Niklaus was hanging around my apartment was rather freaky as well.

A few day's back I had to go back to the apartment to pick up something's and some clothes. I looked from side to side before I finally cross the road to my apartment building. I needed to check if it was clear before I could let Elena come in. We needed some things, like toiletries and clothes. I slowly walk onto the side walk and look up at the building, I really need to get another place. This one held so many bad memories. I place my hands in my pockets and enter through the front door going unnoticed.

I decide to take the elevator because to be honest I was a bit in pain even thou my leg was healing and well I couldn't really say much about my shoulder because surely the little rustle we had the other night tore open the wound and Joe had to stitch me up again. I still don't know how Elena explained that to her. And Elena, she's all smiles and not those fake smiles, they are as real as the fact that we had sex. And I mean it was mind blowing sex like really, really good sex, better than I have ever had.

And hell I'm even wearing the smile she gave me. This was one giant leap for us, for our relationship. I just couldn't wait for what would follow. What would be next. I was excited about my future, something that I haven't been in a few years.

The elevator door opens on my floor and I poke my head out looking from side to side. My neighbour is in the hall sweeping the rug. I just turn my back on him and start to make my way towards my apartment door. Ric told me that there had been someone in there. Niklaus. If only I could get my hands on him, I would ring his neck.

"Damon!" I hear my name and look to my neighbour as he stops and looks to me.

"Hey Tyler." I say as I pull my keys from my pocket.

"There was a guy that came around looking for you earlier." Tyler says and I stop as I look to him with a frown.

"Did he say why?" I ask.

Tyler raises his brow, well just know that Tyler wasn't really the sharpest tool in the shed and it might have something to do with the fact that he's complete dope head. "He just said he's looking for you and your girlfriend." Tyler says and then he looks to the side. "I didn't know you have a girlfriend." Tyler says and I just raise a brow.

"Yeah. Did he leave a name or what does he look like?" I ask turning towards Tyler because why would Niklaus come here, and ask questions?

"Tall British dude, he reminds me of my one dealer…." At this I just raise a brow, okay, that sums up Niklaus.

"Thanks Tyler." I say as I turn back towards me door and push the key into the lock unlocking the door. Before I go inside I turn towards Tyler again. "Next time he comes around tell him I moved." I say as I walk into the apartment and I look around, it looks the same as how we left it the other day. I sigh thinking back on that specific day.

The fact that he was lurking around there made me nervous, but it's not like I could tell Ric, I didn't want to involve him any further. Besides I had other plans with Niklaus, I just needed a bit more time and somewhat more information that I have gathered. And believe me I have done some digging and I have come up with a few things about that cocaine head.

I even went house hunting, even thou I wanted to do it with Elena she had other things to worry about. Herself and Ric have been in deep discussions since the shooting incident, neither of them spoke to me about it, but in a way I think it was like trauma counselling or debriefing, I wasn't really sure. But they would have long and deep discussion and Joe was always there but Elena didn't want me there. Maybe because I already knew everything. I already knew what she had gone through so she didn't want to bother me any longer with her memories and her sadness.

So I drove around and I went house hunting because we could not be cooped up in that apartment for the rest of our lives. Hell I wanted a garden and a swimming pool and throw in a few dogs as well. Depending on Elena that is, but I haven't spoken to her about it yet. But I have found a wonderful duplex a few blocks from where Ric is living. It has a beautiful garden and a pool. More than one sleeping area, a beautiful kitchen and 3 other living areas. I had already been to the bank and I already applied for a home loan which was approved. I already got the go ahead to move in as well but I still needed to break the news to Elena. I know things are moving fast but maybe fast is what we need at the moment.

I look to the door that leads to our temporary bedroom, Elena has been in there with Ric and Joe most of the morning. I sigh and rise to my feet and look around the living room. I don't know how long they were still going to take and I had some other things to do. I would have knocked on the door but I didn't want to disturb them like I did yesterday. Believe me if looks could kill I would have been dead already.

I reach for my keys and start to make my way towards the front door. I don't even bother to tell them that I am leaving they might just hear the door opening and closing but hell I will be back it's not like they didn't know that. And I mean Ric knew about my where abouts just not what I was getting up to while doing what he thought I was doing. If he did happen to phone me I would tell him I was picking up the keys to my and Elena's new home.

That was the plan as well, I would be picking up the keys and getting a moving company to move my belongings from the apartment to the new house. I think that it would be a new beginning and that's what both I and Elena needed, we needed a new beginning. I think Ric was getting agitated about the whole thing as well. I mean we were totally cock-blocking him when it came to Joe, I actually smile at that. If he only knew about how active myself and Elena has been. Okay it was one time but we were taking small steps.

It's almost like I still feel her skin under my fingers every time I think of that night, her kisses, and her taste. She was all I wanted and so much more. I could see myself being with her for the rest of my life, growing old together. I smile as I get to my car and get into the driver's side. I wanted to make a follow up on some information as well that I received.

I start the engine and I start my way of to the real estate agent that was helping me, after picking up the keys of the new house and making arrangements for the move I was on my way toward the house. I see a familiar face along the side walk and decided to make a U-turn. I had been looking for her. I didn't want to contact her on Facebook or through texting. I find a parking space and quickly dash out of the car, moving to where I saw her last.

"April!" I yell when I see her among the distance. She instantly looks up and towards me, a small smile on her face. I think she still thought that there would be something between the two of us. But right now I needed to speak with her, I needed to know something about her step brother.

"Damon! What a surprise." She greets and I extend an arm towards her she gives me a one sided hug and she smiles.

"Yeah, haven't seen you in a while." I say and she looks down to her feet a sad smile now on her face.

"Yeah had some stuff to do. But how are you?" she asks before looking from side to side. "Where is your girlfriend?" April asks. I needed to be careful what I say to her about Elena and if I wanted to get the needed information that I needed.

"We're not together." I say and she raises an eye brow in surprise. But then I was the one who was surprised when Niklaus appears next to April, an arm around her shoulder.

"Oh hey there." Niklaus says and I lock my eyes on him. I wasn't expecting him here, with April.

"Hi, Niklaus was it?" I say and he smiles brilliantly nodding his head.

"You remember." He says and I have to fight the urge to do anything to this man, while in public where every one can see us. "How are you mate?" Niklaus asks and I just raise a brow.

"Okay and you?" I ask.

"Just came from a mate's funeral." Niklaus say. I want to smile at the fact that he most likely attended either Enzo or Wes's funeral because I knew it was somewhere today.

"Yeah we were on our way to go sit down and eat something." April says and I look to her, I actually hopes that she invites me, I has a message to give to this fucker.

"Want to join us?" Niklaus asks and April elbows him in the side as her cheeks turn a bright red. She still had a thing for me, I could see it. "I mean if you're busy. Are you here with your girl?" Niklaus says looking from side to side in hopes that he might find Elena. No luck buddy. She wasn't here, and he would never get close to her ever again.

"Klaus!" April scolds as she hits him with her elbow again.

"We're not together." I repeat, well it was true, we were not together at the current moment. "But sure lets get some lunch." I say and at this April's face lights up and Niklaus smirks like he just got everything that he wanted. Just one thing, he didn't have any friends to back him up now, he was alone much like all those girls that they beat and raped and tortured. No one would come to his rescue, I made sure of that. But we start to make our way to a nearby café and we get seats.

Most of the conversation was about nothing at all, Niklaus didn't share about his buddies funeral, April said nothing with every word that came out of her mouth, she was just in seventh heaven because I was giving her some attention and well I just talked about this and that.

"Would you guys excuse me? Just need to find the loo." Niklaus says in his thick British accent which pisses me off, I don't know why, maybe it's because he's British or that he just talks like that but every time he opens his mouth I want to punch him square in his jaw.

"Do you know where it is?" I ask, I needed to get him alone, I needed to tell him something without prying ears that listen to my every word. "I could show you?" I say and April just flashes me a strange smile, I look to Niklaus who smiles and nods his head. He probably thinks that I would not try something, not out in the open. And I wouldn't I just had a message that I needed to give him.

We both rise from our chairs and I lead him to the bathroom, we walk among the other patrons and soon reach a long corridor that leads to the bathroom. Once we enter the bathroom and I hear the door shut, I look from side to side, there was no one else.

"You got some balls." I hear Niklaus say and I turn towards him.

"Why is that?" I ask staring down at the puny excuse of a man he really was.

"Showing yourself in public." Niklaus says and I don't know what he's getting at. I had balls? He had balls because Ric was out looking for him, he was a suspect in a murder case. I was out looking for him. I take a step forward and grasp his neck in my hand violently pushing him to the door. I hear him groan as soon as his back hits the wall. "What? You can't do anything to me or they will know…" he chokes out and I just raise a brow.

"I don't plan on doing anything," I say between gritted teeth and he narrows his eyes.

"You can't hide that fucking slut forever." He chokes out and that only makes me tighten my grip around his neck. "I will get her one way or another… And do you know what I'm going to do to her once I have her?" he asks, my eyes focus solemnly on his. I dare him to continue with what he was saying. "I'll rape her so hard, until she begs me to kill her… because she is mine." he hisses and that was it I punched him square in his jaw.

"You think you've seen her naked because you took her clothes off? Tell me about her dreams, tell me what breaks her heart. What is she passionate about, and what makes her cry? Tell me about her childhood. Better yet, tell me one fucking story about her that you're not in." I yell as I punch him again. "You've seen her skin, and you've touched her body. But you still know as much about her as a book you once found, but never got around to opening." I say and my anger is seeping through my every word.

I hear him choke, as he tries to come up with a word, words but he spits up blood and I know how this would look to any onlooker who stumbles into this bathroom. But I could not contain my anger for this man. He made Elena's live a living hell and I would do the same to him. I would make sure of it. One way or another I would find justice.

"Just remember, the police knows who you are, they have her and she's opened a case against you, I know who you are… And it will only take time before either one of us catches you. And you better hope that I don't catch you first because you will regret it more than anything in your entire life. If I were you I would make sure that I am never seen or heard from again…" I say as I pull him from the door only to push him against the door harder.

I let go of him and he slides down the door to the floor, blood now freely flowing from his lip, nose and eyebrow. I know I was just making up the part of the police but half and half it was true and Ric knew, he knew and he would ensure that justice is done. I have this strong urge to spit on Niklaus but I refrain from doing it as I kick him to the side and away from the door. I was going to leave, I had given him the message I intended and what he did about it was up to him.

If he decided to stay here, and stalk us then he would meet his demise sooner rather than later. He could pack up his bags and run for all that I care. As long as he stayed away from me and Elena. As long as she was save that was the only thing that really mattered.

I open the bathroom door and glance down to him one last time. "If I were you I would get cleaned up and get out of here as soon as possible and hope that I do not find you ever." I say before casually walking out of the bathroom and back towards the table I was sharing with him and his stepsister earlier.

I make my way towards the table and April is talking to the waiter who is taking her order.

"…orange juice for me, but you can come back when the others… wait here is Damon." April says as her eyes land on me and I have a blank expression on my face as I walk towards her. "Damon would you like anything?" April asks and I shake my head from side to side.

"No, I have to get going." I say half irritated, I grab my jacket from the back of the chair and look to April one last time. "Stay safe Arpil." Was my last words to her before I walk off without another word or explanation? She would never understand, she would never know what her step brother and his friends had done to countless of girls, I am just glad that she never suffered the same fate as those girls.

I walk to my car and I can hear her calling to me but I refrain from turning to her. I just get into the driver's seat and soon I am pulling out of the parking and I am on my way home. I knew that she would have many question but I was not the one that had to answer them. If I could I would just get out of her life and focus on me and Elena. I am quite sure as soon as Niklaus finally leaves the bathroom or when she finds him that will raise more question but I didn't need to answer any of them. April was one bridge that I needed to burn and I would need to do it as soon as possible.

When I got to Joe's apartment I never felt more relieved. I walked in the front door and Elena was waiting there for me with a smile on her beautiful face. I smile back to her. Her nightmare was over.


	22. Chapter 22

**Crawling**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Angst

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Chapter 22**

* * *

Chapter 22

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Author's notes

Sadly this will be the second last chapter of Crawling! Just want to thank everyone for taking the time to read the previous chapter. Again any suggestions on who's point of view you want my new story to be from or any suggestions? Remember to leave a review if you like that you read!

LOLS

Chapter 22

"Where do you want the television?" I hear Ric say as speaks to the movers.

"Ask Elena." I yell back to him as I start to arrange my desk in my study. The book rack was already packed with books from Terry Pratchett to Stephen King, and dare I say some of Elena's fantasy books like Twilight and 50 shades… I shudder, not quite something I would want to read.

"In the living room Ric." I hear Elena before I feel her arms fold around my waist and she presses herself against my back. I hum as I wiggle free and turn in her arms to embrace her fully. "This place is amazing Damon." She whispers just before I lean down and place a soft kiss to her lips.

"I knew you would like it." I say and she smiles as she turns her head to the book rack and she smiles as she looks over the many books.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she asks and I only pull her closer to me. Okay so I waited until yesterday to tell her. I mean it was a week later from when I got the keys but I just didn't feel right to bombard her with this after she and Ric revealed that she did indeed open a criminal case. It was for recording purposes as she and Ric kept on telling me, but still it had to be hard on her.

At least she didn't need to go down to the police station to give a statement or open the case. It was all done in the comfort of Joe's home. Ric even got her a councillor. Elena said that she felt better after talking to the councillor but every time after the session she would be a mess. Like when I first found her. I know it's rather painful reliving that time of her life over and over again but according to the councillor it would help her. It was good for her. I just shake my head from side to side.

But she had her days when she was happy and then you get those drastic days that she didn't want to get out of bed because she just felt down and depressed and she just wanted to cry. I would pull her to me and just hold her and kiss the top of her head. I never knew if it worked but that didn't stop me from doing it, or consoling her. Because I loved her and I would do anything for her.

So yesterday as the councillor left after her session she was in one of those states where she just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. I knocked on the door and when I heard no reply, I opened the door and peaked my head in, she was on the bed, the curtains drawn as she curled herself into a ball and the tears freely left her eyes, she didn't even look up when I stepped in, closing the door behind me.

I walked toward her and sat on the edge of the bed. "She tucked herself away in the corner, quiet and foreign to the crowd around her and all that kept racing through my head is that the best kind of beauty us the kind that is mostly ignored." I say and at this her sobs stop as she pulls away to look at me. Her eyes straining to find mine.

But she sits up and she moves closer to me, resting her head against my chest. "She buried her ears into the calm of his heartbeat, and in a matter of seconds; fell terribly in love with the way her loneliness fell softly and suddenly asleep in his chest." She mumbles as he grasp my shirt and held onto me for dear life.

I kiss her forehead. I loved this girl so much… I would do anything for her. I softly stroke her hair as we sit in the darkened room. I needed to give her some good news, I needed to give her a bit of hope in this time when she felt that everything was crashing down on her.

"How do you feel?" I ask wrapping an arm around her.

"I hate it." She mumbles back to me.

"I'm sorry." I say even thou I had no idea what she might be going through, she already had to go through this once and now she had to relive it by telling it to someone else. "I have a surprise for you…" I softly say and she just nuzzles closer to me.

"What surprise?" she asks not even looking towards me, today must have been really bad.

"I want to take you out tomorrow… I have something to show you." I say and at this she looks up to me, I can see her eyes are still a bit watery.

"Would that be a good idea with that other person still being out there…?" she asks holding me a bit closer to her.

"You need not worry about him. Besides Ric and Joe will come with." I say stroking her cheek softly.

Nothing else was said until this morning. And believe me when I said that I prayed that she would wake up in a good mood. Because I did not know how she would take it if I put her into the car and take her to a new home. I don't even know if she would like the place. So when she woke up I tested the water.

"What time do you want to go?" I ask as she walks towards the bathroom. She stops mid stride and she looks to me, her eyes still slightly swollen.

"Anytime." She says before she disappears into the bathroom. When she came out she was showered and dressed and she was ready for the day, but there was something missing, the smile that usually graced her lips. She was not in a good mood, but she was willing to go.

About 30 minutes later we got into the car, Ric and Joe following us as we start our way towards our new place. I look to her and she's just sitting there staring out the windshield. I place my hand on her thigh and give it a soft squeeze. "How are you feeling?" I ask as I look back towards the road.

"I'm okay." She says glancing at me for a few second before looking back towards the road. "Where are we going?" she asks and I want to tell her so badly, I want to tell her that we are going to our new home but it just didn't feel like the right thing.

"We just need some fresh air." I say and at this she frowns.

"When are we going back home?" she asks.

"Why?" I ask truly curious to why she would want to go back home.

"No offence but sometimes it just feels awkward being with Joe and Ric the whole time. I feel we never have time for ourselves anymore." I almost smile at her but I keep my eyes on the road.

"You miss having me to yourself?" I ask testing the water and at this I receive a poke to my side.

"That might be one reason… I never understood the word cock block until now." She says and she actually giggle at this. Did this mean what I think it meant? I could be wrong but I smile to her a blow her a kiss. "I mean it's just awkward knowing they are in the other room." She says as she places her hand on my hand.

"Are you scared they will hear you?" I ask and at this she chuckles.

"Well that and I don't want an audience." She says turning to me. Okay so maybe she wanted to continue what we had started just a few days prior. But was she ready to do it, or did she think I wanted to do it? I would need to have this discussion with her as soon as we are alone. We turn up a street leading towards the house. "But where are we going?" she asks.

I shake my head from side to side. "Just sight-seeing." I reply. "Do you want to go back to the apartment?" I ask, I just needed to know she would be okay moving, that she would be okay to move to a new place that she doesn't know.

"I don't mind, I just want to be alone with you." She replies.

"What if I suggest that we maybe move?" I say testing the water yet again, she glances at me and then at the road. She's thinking this over in her mind, I can see how the cogs are moving inside of her mind. "I mean, would you agree to move somewhere else with me?" I ask before her eyes land on mine and I know that we are getting closer and closer to the house.

"I wouldn't mind, as long as I am with you." She replies and I sigh out of relieve. I was worried over nothing. "Are you thinking about moving?" She asks as she looks out the side window at the pacing houses.

"You know Niklaus has been hanging around the apartment, so I don't really want to take that chance." I say as she looks back to me, yes I did tell her about that, and she knew, she had the right to know why we were not going home. "But we need not worry about him coming around anytime soon." I finish and she raises an eyebrow. She didn't know about the incident that we had at the bathroom.

"How can you be so sure?" she asks.

"The police is out looking for him Elena, he wouldn't think twice of coming to look for you." I say, she gives me a half-hearted smile, she still has a feeling that he would find her somehow, and he will kill her. She just needed to have a little bit more faith in me. "I would never let him hurt you." I say.

"I know that but that won't stop him from doing something to you in the process." Elena says and my heart drops because I know how reckless I have been the past few weeks, well I know how reckless I have been since meeting her, I didn't care if anything happened to me as long as she was okay. And that was one thing her councillor told me, she has a fear that I care so much about her that I don't care what happens to me, and I do not think of the consequences of my actions and how they would affect her. In other words I was being selfish.

I turn one last corner in the road and soon the house comes into view, there is a sign on the front lawn with big bold letters 'SOLD', a truck is already parked in the driveway. I didn't know that they would be here so early. I watch Elena as she just stares out of the window until I finally stop in front of the house.

"Why are you stopping here?" Elena asks and I flash her one of my panty dropper smiles.

"I want to ask Ric something and it seems my phone is back at Joe's." I'm the biggest liar ever but she nods her head. I watch as Ric stops behind me and both him and Joe gets out of the car. I look to Joe and it looks like she is beyond herself. I unbuckle myself and open the door making my way towards Ric and Joe. "Guys just remember she doesn't know this is our house yet." I whisper as I reach them and Ric playfully punches my shoulder, not the one that was still in pain.

"Okay so how do we do this?" Joe asks her eyes full of wonder.

"Tell her you have to go to the bathroom or make something up." I tell Joe and she nods her head.

"You remember to put up the banner?" I ask as I look to Ric and he nods his head before Joe finally makes her way towards Elena, I glance at them every now and again as Elena is hesitant to get out of the car and I swear Joe was on the point to drag her into the damn house. I watch the movers why are waiting for my instruction. I watch as Elena and Joe start to make their way towards the house and I and Ric start to follow them. We get to the door and it's slightly open. Joe knocks on it and the door opens a bit more and soon it's wide open and Elena is staring straight into the house.

She looks to me and then she looks back into the house. I assume she's looking at the handmade banner that says 'welcome to your new home Elena'. I can see that she's trying to work through her emotions looking for the right one. I pass Joe and soon I am next to her, she turns to me and there are tears in her eyes as I wrap an arm around her small frame.

"Welcome to our new home." I say as I place a soft kiss to her forehead. She was beyond happy as she wrapped her arms around me and she just held me, I could feel her tear and her sobs but they were happy tears, happy sobs.

"You didn't?" she asks and I can't help but laugh as I nod my head and she just smiles that brilliant smile that I have missed so much.

"I did." I say before leading her into the house, our house. We start a short tour as I show her the living areas, and the kitchen which she instantly fell in-love with. I show her the 2 guest rooms and the bathroom before walking to the 1st story to show her our room. I loved the way her eyes would come to life when she looks at a place, or a room.

As we stand in the middle of the room I look down at her and she glances towards me. "Damon this place is amazing!" she says as she wraps an arm around me.

"This is our new beginning." I say as I embrace her and I place a soft kiss to her forehead. I can feel her lips smile against my chest.

"I love it." She whispers against my chest.

"I love you." I whisper and at this she pulls from me only to stand on the tip of her toes to place her lips to mine.

"I love you more." She whispers against my lips.

"You'll need to show me..." I say receiving quite a fit of giggles from her.

"When we are all packed in and settle down… I'll show you just how much I do love you…" Elena mumbles kissing me deeply and it feels like my toes would curl. But then she lets go and she dashes out of my grip. "But only when we are done and dusted." She yells as she disappears down the stairs.


	23. Chapter 23 - Epilogue

**Crawling**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Angst

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Chapter 23**

* * *

Chapter 23

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Author's notes

Hi guys! This is the last part of Crawling! I hope that you all enjoyed this story as we went through a whirlwind of situations and emotions. I loved writing this story and I will soon start on my new story. In fact if I finish Somebody to you there will be two new stories! I know the ending to Crawling is a bit strange but you all know I am a bit strange. If you have any questions, queries or just comments feel free to ask or tell! Thank you all! You guys are the best! Watch this space.

LOLS

Chapter 23 - Epilogue

"Damon!" I hear my name being called as I sit down in front of the television. Elena and Joe are already settled in as they share a bowl of popcorn. After packing out and shopping and just settling in to our new place we decided to just spend the weekend relaxing. So we invited Ric and Joe over seeing as we were not going to throw a house warming party and we were now going to watch a movie and just hang around before we would go out back and enjoy my new barbeque.

"Don't tell me you forgot the beer." I yell back to Ric and I can hear him snort like this is all a big joke. Forgetting the beer on a barbeque was really fucked up.

"No, change the channel to channel 7 really quick." Ric yells back as I hear him coming closer and I frown because why would he ask me that? I look to Joe and Elena who just stare at me blankly like they have no clue what the hell is going on either.

I pick up the remote and change the channel and sit on the couch as I look at the screen. "In a special announcement on Channel 7 local news today, Alaric Saltzman is asking Joe Laughlin her hand in marriage." Everything goes silent as I look to Joe and Elena is staring at her in pure surprise. "We are going live to them via phone call… Alaric are you there?" the news reader says as Ric pops his head into the room the phone against his ear.

"Currently she is in shock." Alaric says and I want to laugh at that but the look on Joe's face tells me that if I laugh I will regret it because I am not allowed to ruin her big moment.

But her face softens instantly as she looks to Ric and she smiles nodding her head. "Yes." It was plain and simple as the word leaves her mouth and then she is on her feet and she rushes towards Ric smiling almost tackling him to the ground.

"She said 'yes'" He confirms into the phone and then she grabs the phone.

"That's a hell yes from Joe Laughlin!" she almost yells and then Elena is on her feet and she rushes to them embracing them both. And I sit there in surprise as I look to them. I never thought that thing had progressed to the point where they would marry, I suspect that there might be a bun in the oven but I mean I didn't even know that they were dating. I can see that the news reader smile and laugh on the screen as she looks from side to side and she just shakes her head.

"And in other local news…" the news reader continues before a black and white picture of Niklaus pops onto the screen. I rise to my feet and lightly grasp Elena's arm. I wasn't sure what was going on and why he was on the television but I make sure to draw our little groups attention to the television screen.

"Guys look…" I hear Elena say and the laughter and giggle stop abruptly as we look to the screen.

"Local drug dealer Niklaus Michaelson was found dead this morning…" I wasn't sure if I should smile and yell in joy at the news. But I back step to the couch and sit down, Elena soon follows her eyes glued to the screen. "The police received information that he was a local drug dealer and when they hit his apartment they found him dead with an estimated 30 million dollars' worth of cocaine in his possession. Authorities has not yet confirmed whether there was foul play or if he died of a drug overdose." I look to Ric and he seems just as surprised as I was.

The last of these bastards was finally dead. I could not believe it. I look to Elena and she turns to me as a tear rolls down her cheek, I embrace her and pull her towards me in a loving embrace as I hold her close to me.

"Damon… it's over." She half whispers.

"It seems that way." I say as I look to Ric and he seems surprised as well like he didn't even know about it, but this must have been his doing right? He must have played a part in this to inform their crime intelligence. "Ric did you know?" I ask as we both look to him and he just shakes his head. I'm not even sure if Joe knows what's going on right now, she's too occupied with the fact that Ric just proposed to her on the television.

"No." was Ric simple reply. He seemed to be in complete shock as he stared at us. "I didn't know at all." Ric says.

"It seems that we have more than one thing to celebrate." We hear Elena say.

We actually popped open a bottle of champagne that night and we and when I say we I mean Ric, myself and Elena drank to Ric and Joe's engagement, to our new house and to the fact that the last bastard that had ruined Elena's life was finally dead. Even if they didn't know what truly happened.

No one would ever suspect the cyanide that tainted the cocaine he used. I mean would you suspect poisoning when the guys is a complete drug addict? Didn't think so. A fatal dose of cyanide for humans is 1.5 mg per kilogram of body weight. So the 120 mg that was mixed with his cocaine was truly a fatal dose. It is a rather rapid killer depending on the dose that he had taken, death for him would have been within 1 to 15 minutes. It was fast and not slow and torturing.

But there was no investigation, he was only later linked to Elena's case but Ric made sure that he closed that case before they fell into the wrong hands. Ric never questioned me about the incident even thou it felt like he knew something was wrong, that there was foul play. But the case was closed as cocaine overdose.

But surely you are wondering how I know all of this? Ric never told me anything about Niklaus Michaelson case or Elena Gilberts case.. He never shared any detailed of Elena's case with me and till today he still believed that Elena had killed Masson, Matty died in a fraud scam gone wrong, he killed Wes and Enzo and Niklaus died of a cocaine overdose.

I'll leave him to believe that. I would live with myself, with their blood on my hands. The guilt of taking a live just to justify an act that they committed. What has been done has been done and I can't change that. I protected not only Elena but myself as well. This world is full of monsters, I just needed to make sure that Elena didn't have any more monster in her closet to worry about. I didn't care if there were still monsters lurking around in my closets, just as long as Elena was safe and sound and happy. I knew we still had a lot to take care of, we had our dark places and we needed to face our demons within. But we would do that together.

But that's the thing about love. I ripped my heart out for Elena because I love her, when she is in need of an extra heartbeat. I give my strength away wholeheartedly to her because she seems to need it a bit more. Because that's who I am, I tear myself apart for Elena. Knowing that she will put me back the way I need to be.

I hope, someone, someday will do the same thing for you.


End file.
